


Sex For Rookies

by silvergreenroyalty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Sex Lessons
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-02-15 11:53:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13030497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvergreenroyalty/pseuds/silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Severus Snape tiene un secreto que no desea que nadie conozca, y salé a la luz cuando menos quería, su noche de bodas. Ha tenido un noviazgo de dos años con Harry Potter, su amor "secreto" por varios años y por fin están casados. Su secreto podría ser una bendición o una maldición. Todo depende de que Severus siga los consejos de un curioso personaje.**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.





	1. Cocoa Lust

Severus estaba acostado con la espalda contra el colchón, atado de sus manos a la cabecera de la cama con una suave corbata de seda mientras sus ojos estaban bloqueados por otro artilugio sedoso, un antifaz. Incluso sus manos estaban cubiertas con guantes de satín mientras su pene erecto tenia una banda de cuero aprisionando la base, impidiéndole llegar a la liberación que lo sacaría de aquella dolorosa, angustiante... pero más que excitante y erótica, tortura.

Completamente desnudo excepto por los artilugios de seda y satín, y el implemento de cuero en su zona íntima, Severus podía sentir cualquier sensación física potenciada a la milésima potencia. La juguetona lengua de su amante se complacía en darle una de las mejores mamadas de las que tuviera memoria mientras las manos de su amante pasaban un cubo de hielo por uno de sus pezones mientras la otra mano pellizcaba con delicadeza el otro, dándole sensaciones ambiguas, alterando su consciencia invadida por la lujuria.

Atado, cegado y siendo "torturado" por un amante solicitó y dispuesto a experimentar. Hace poco más de tres años que el señor oscuro se había ido del mundo mágico y desde entonces, Severus había estado más feliz que nunca en su vida, tenía una relación amorosa con un mago "decente" (si supieran) y una vida sexual envidiable, incluso el siempre oxigenado Lucius Malfoy se había acercado a él por consejo.

Solo tenía dos palabras para el oxigenado, Cocoa Lust.

Cocoa Lust era el secreto mejor guardado de Severus y su pareja, sin él, no habrían superado su "pequeño problema".

Severus regreso a la realidad cuando un calor conocido rodeo su miembro y su pareja gemía con fuerza, apretaba los músculos de su esfínter ofreciéndole toda una gama de sensaciones dolorosas y deliciosas a su miembro, dolorosas por que estaba a punto de venirse desde hace mas de una hora, y deliciosas por que sabía que en cuanto su pareja quitara la cinta de cuero de su miembro, su orgasmo sería hasta 10 veces más intenso.

—S-Severus, dioses, me encantas—La ronca voz de su pareja, encendía a Severus más que ningún lenguaje sucio, saber que aun sin moverse su amante se satisfacía con él era sumamente sensual, él era el juguete sexual de su amante, su instrumento de placer usara o no sus manos, su pareja se satisfacía con él y solo con él.

La mano de su amante se deslizó hacia su miembro mientras este seguía aprisionado en ese cálido interior y entonces sus testículos por fin sintieron la vía libre para liberar su preciosa semilla. Chorros y chorros de semen inundaron la estrecha cavidad de su amante quien se había afianzado a sus piernas para apalancarse y moverse con libertad sobre él. Sus caderas de movieron libremente y penetraban con fuerza aquellas redondas nalgas que le pertenecían.

Su amante se desplomo cuando llegó a su clímax sobre el pecho de Severus, no liberó el miembro de Severus hasta que estuvo seguro de que este había terminado de llenarlo plenamente. Con cuidado, se "retiro" de Severus y se acostó a su lado liberando el nudo de la corbata y permitiendo que Severus pudiera mover sus manos con libertad.

Lo primero que hizo Severus ya con sus manos libres fue abrazar a su amante, no se quitó los guantes ni el antifaz, le gustaba quedárselos un par de minutos más. Se acercó más a su amante y lo abrazo, dejando que la suavidad del satén acariciara esa amada piel que ahora estaba cubierta de sudor. Olio a su pareja, llenando sus fosas nasales de ese dulce aroma a sexo que exudaba. Como amaba a este hombre.

Luego de que se sintió saciado de tocar y oler a su pareja, se retiro el antifaz, haciendo que sus ojos se llenaran de la imagen que su amante ofrecía. La piel tostada de su amante estaba sonrojada y sudorosa, su cara tenia las mejillas rosadas y sus ojos aun tenían ese brillo lujurioso mirándolo con arrobamiento. Sus labios entreabiertos eran una clara invitación. Dejo que sus labios se unieran y el sabor de su pareja inundara su boca, la húmeda lengua jugando con la suya, haciéndole vibrar, haciendo que incluso su magia cantara complacida.

—Te amo Harry—Severus no podía estar más feliz con su amante que en ese momento.

—Te amo Severus, feliz aniversario—O, mejor dicho, con su esposo.

* * *

Esa empatía, esa conexión que los llevaba a tocar las puertas del paraíso cada que tenía relaciones sexuales, no había sido obra de una "magnífica química", tampoco había sido obra de la suerte o un encantamiento o poción, había sido obra de Cocoa Lust.

Todo empezó unos días antes de que Harry Potter y Severus Snape unieran sus vidas en matrimonio. Severus tenía un secreto que él consideraba vergonzoso... era virgen. ¡Sí! Severus Snape, espía para la Orden del Fénix, héroe de guerra, ex-director de Hogwarts, ex-mortífago, y demás títulos que tenía habidos y por haber, palidecían al lado de su característica más "secreta". No había tenido sexo, solo algunos besos y caricias, pero una masturbación conjunta, una felación o una penetración, ya fuera que él la ofreciera o se la ofrecieran, no había sucedido.

Y Harry había dicho que esperaba con ansias la "luna de miel" y la "noche de bodas". Severus tragaba en seco cada que Harry mencionaba esos dos eventos, y Harry siempre pensaba que se trataba de expectación no de terror. Después de todo, quién creería que uno de los mejores mortífagos que tuvo el señor oscuro era, de hecho, "tan puro y casto como señorita de convento".

Severus sabía, o mejor dicho suponía, que Harry había tenido al menos un par de experiencias, aunque completamente heterosexuales, Cho Chang y Ginny Weasley. La primera era una situación conocida por todo Hogwarts, mientras la segunda sucedió en el sexto año, cuando Harry creyó (Y medio mundo mágico) que él era un traidor, sino hubiera sido por que el anciano mago había tomado unas pociones especiales y reaparecido durante la batalla final, Severus hubiera enfrentado Azkaban, bueno, eso era exagerado, pero un juicio al menos, sí.

Cuando la guerra acabó y Voldemort cayó víctima de su propio hechizo que le rebotó, Severus pudo por fin respirar tranquilo, dejar de fingir y ser el mismo. Luego de recuperarse completamente de sus heridas, gracias a los muchos cuidados de Poppy, Severus simplemente renunció a su puesto de profesor, Slughorn tenía mejor disposición para la enseña a pesar de sus favoritismos.

Vendió su casa en la Hilandera y compró un pequeño departamento en el callejón Diagon, quería tener tiempo para decidir que hacer con su vida ahora que era libre por fin, pero había algo más que quería, anhelaba... lo deseo durante dos años, y espero pacientemente a que tuviera la edad correcta. Severus Snape quería una cita con Harry Potter.

Para su buena fortuna, Harry Potter había decidido no volver a Hogwarts y empezar una carrera de Auror, así que además de ser mayor de edad (¡Por fin!), ya no era un estudiante.

Otro golpe de suerte coloco a Severus en la posición perfecta para pedirle una cita a Harry, buscando una poción limpiadora que tenía poca disposición para hacer, salió a buscarla en el callejón Diagon y se encontró de cara a Potter apenas salió de su casa.

—¡Profesor! ¡Buenas tardes! ¿Cómo se encuentra? —Potter se veía mejor de lo que recordaba. Su cabello seguía tan indomable como siempre pero su piel ahora parecía del color de la canela, haciendo que sus ojos se vieran aun mas hermosos de lo que ya eran.

—Estoy bien, señor Potter, ¿Acaso no lo ve? —Severus quería patearse a si mismo por actuar así. Era un habito difícil de romper luego de años de fingir.

La fortuna siguió sonriéndole por que Harry Potter se rio, una risa tan linda que hacía que Severus temblara.

—Oh profesor, usted no cambia. Me alegra ver que esta bien—Severus veía como se alejaba el Gryffindor y tomo valor.

—¡Potter! —Harry volteó hacía el profesor—¿Le gustaría tomar algo? ¿Un té, quizás? —Harry sonrió y le tendió el brazo al profesor.

—Té, y un sándwich o unos bocadillos no estarían mal ¿Le gusta el servicio de té muggle? Conozco un buen lugar—Severus tomó el brazo del Gryffindor y así empezó su relación.

Empezó con ese té, y luego se convirtió en una cena la semana siguiente, y luego se veían dos veces por semana, y luego llevaban ya 6 meses saliendo juntos. Las citas se convirtieron en películas y pizza en casa de Harry, cena con vino en casa de Severus, pero fuera de unos besos intensos y algo de caricias sobre la ropa, no habían pasado de ahí.

Aun así, se las arreglaron para salir por espacio de casi dos años hasta que en el cumpleaños número 20 de Harry, Severus le hizo la gran pregunta. Harry con ojos llorosos le dijo que sí y fijaron la fecha para unos 4 meses después. Severus ahora tenía un solo problema y era que no tenía idea de que hacer durante la noche de bodas. La cara de Harry denotaba que esperaba que Severus fuera el que lo guiara esa noche y eso lo estaba carcomiendo.

Durante su noviazgo, jamás de los jamases tocaron el tema del sexo, Severus siempre ponía algún pretexto y Harry pensó que Severus quizás estaba dándole un matrimonio "chapado a la antigua" y estaba esperando la noche de bodas para estar juntos, respetando la falta de pericia de Harry. Pero eso no evitaba que Harry imaginara su noche de bodas.

Gracias a que Lucius Malfoy, mejor amigo de Severus y su padrino de bodas (cosa que hizo enfurruñar a Dumbledore hasta que Severus le dijo que quería que él oficiara el enlace), organizara su despedida de soltero. Ron Weasley estaba organizando la de Harry.

Lucius estaba enterado de las preferencias de su amigo y organizó la despedida en un local muggle al que era asiduo, el odio (ahora solo desprecio velado) de Lucius hacia los muggles no se extendía hacia su gusto por el sexo y los juguetes sexuales, eso si que hacía a Lucius admirar la imaginación de los muggles. El local era un híbrido entre bar de strippers y burlesque, y para fortuna de los hombres heterosexuales del grupo invitado, mixto.

Había dos pistas, en una, una chica vestida de seda negra, plumas y joyería de cadenas de plata en puntos estratégicos de su anatomía, hacía un baile extremadamente sensual, en la otra pista, un joven de cabello negro, apenas un par de años más grande que los más jóvenes del grupo de invitados, bailaba enredando sus torneadas y apenas tostadas por el sol, exuberantes piernas y cubierto solo por un calzoncillo de algodón. La simpleza del acto era adictivamente erótica.

Severus luego de unas copas, y viendo que su grupo de amigos (profesores de Hogwarts, algunos de sus ex-alumnos y miembros de la orden, además de Lucius) estaba disfrutando el lugar, Kingsley ya había sido subido a la pista por otra chica sensual que estaba bailando sobre sus piernas y el siempre alegre "Ministro" estaba ahora mucho más alegre, mientras el único vástago de Lucius Malfoy estaba mirando embobado a un bailarín que le hacia ojitos, al menos Draco, tenía buen gusto, el joven era una belleza.

—Deberías estarte divirtiendo cariño—Una voz melosa lo sacó de su ensoñación, estaba tan absorto viendo a sus amigos y luego pensando en cómo demonios iba a pasar la noche de bodas con Harry, que no notó cuando alguien se le acercó.

—Disculpe, no suelo saludar a extraños—Su cruda sinceridad hizo que el hombre riera musicalmente.

—Yo no soy un extraño, soy el que acaba de bajar de la pista, vi que te gusto mi acto—.

Severus hizo memoria rápidamente, el joven de cabello negro que le recordaba un poco a Harry, excepto que este tenia los ojos azul oscuro. Había hecho el acto más sensual con una pitón enredada en sus hombros y piernas.

—Fue... interesante—Su erección que aun no bajaba, demostraba que consideraba Severus "interesante".

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa cariño? —.

—¿Siempre le dices cariño a todos? —.

—Solo a los guapos o misteriosos, tu eres ambos ¿Viendo el menú o despedida de soltero? —.

Severus sonrió, era bastante descarado el joven—Despedida de soltero—.

—Era lógico, alguien tan sexy como tú, seguramente debía estar ocupado, es un hombre afortunado—.

—El afortunado soy yo—.

—O ambos, pero te ves muy abatido para estar celebrando que te casas—.

Severus no era alguien que confiara en extraños, pero no había podido hablar con nadie, no se había dado un momento para decirle a Lucius y merlín no lo quiera, dudaba que Albus pudiera darle consejo.

—Soy virgen—.

—¿Qué? ¡Imposible! Los hombres deben haber caído a tus pies—.

—No fue así, y temo que mi futuro esposo se decepcione en la noche de bodas—.

El bailarín miro al hombre tan abatido que rompió sus propias reglas, le iba a dar al hombre el mejor regalo de su vida, y solo por que vio a alguien que no usaría sus conocimientos para el mal.

—Me llamo Ethan, pero mi nombre artístico es Cocoa Lust, mucho gusto—.

—"Cocoa Lust", Lujuria de cocoa ¿Por qué ese nombre? —.

—¿Conoces algo más sensual que el chocolate? Pensé en varios, incluso Chocolate Lust o Choco-Lust, pero no quedaba en la tarjeta—.

—Severus, mucho gusto Ethan—.

—¿Quieres aprender a tener sexo? —Severus malinterpreto lo que Ethan había dicho.

—Eres lindo, y si estuviera libre, pero amo a mi prometido—Ethan rió con esa voz musical.

—No, no, no. Cariño, me has entendido mal. Quiero decir que si quieres puedo darte algunas clases sobre sexo, o, mejor dicho, darte el mismo material con que yo aprendí—.

—¿Existen libros sobre eso? —.

Ethan bufó por lo bajo, claro que había libros, pero casi todos eran basura psicológica.

—Infinidad, pero lo que yo te daré son más bien, fascículos, así aprendí yo, incluso aprendí así a bailar—.

—Estoy... intrigado—.

—Bien, ven mañana a las 4 y te daré tu primer "fascículo", pregunta por mí con mi nombre artístico si aún no estoy afuera—.

Ethan estrecho la mano de Severus una vez más y dejo a un intrigado y expectante Severus Snape, quizás no ayudaría en nada, pero saber algo era mejor que nada.

* * *

Al día siguiente, salió de su casa rumbo al local de su despedida de soltero y se encontró con Ethan completamente vestido de negro. Tenían gustos similares en la ropa.

—Severus, me alegra que vinieras ¿Nos vamos? —Ethan empezó a caminar indicándole a Severus que lo siguiera.

—¿A dónde vamos? —.

—A una librería—.

Cuando llegaron, Severus estaba impresionado, ni siquiera sabia que "Ese tipo de librerías" existía. Una librería erótica. Ethan empezó a agarrar un par de libros y se los mostró a Severus.

—Mira, este tiene la "mecánica" del sexo gay y este otro tiene consejos sobre etiqueta sexual—.

—¿Etiqueta sexual? —.

—¡Por supuesto!, imagina que acabas de tener sexo con alguien y este se viste apenas se recupera del orgasmo y te deja sin más acostado en la cama, ¿Cómo te sentirías? —.

—¡Humillado! —.

—¿Y si fuera un asunto de una noche? —.

—Aun así, me sentiría humillado—.

—Exacto, por eso la etiqueta sexual—.

Ethan pagó por los libros, aduciendo que eran parte de su regalo de bodas. Severus le agradeció profusamente. En cuanto llegó a su casa, Severus puso manos a la obra y se leyó de una sentada los dos libros, aun si la parte "práctica", Severus empezó a sentirse más confiado.

* * *

Llegó por fin el día de la boda y Severus tuvo que tomarse una poción cálmate. Ya casados, Severus le confeso a Harry que ese día pasó como un sueño para él. No recordaba la ceremonia o la fiesta, los reglaos y felicitaciones quedaron en segundo plano, su único pensamiento ese día, además de decir "Sí, acepto" en el momento correcto, era el momento de consumar su unión.

Llegado el momento, Severus sintió pánico, Harry se estaba desnudando y sintió frio, sin tapujos, se lo dijo a Harry.

—Y-yo... Harry... soy virgen—Harry volteó a medio desvestir confundido.

—¿Disculpa? —.

—Soy virgen—La cara de su Gryffindor era inescrutable.

—Yo pensé que tú... —.

—Lo sé, todo mundo lo piensa, incluso Lucius piensa que he tenido amantes, pero no—.

—Entonces tu...—.

—Jamás, con nadie—.

Harry se quedó solo con la camisa que estaba por quitarse, había empezado con los zapatos y el pantalón de su traje, solo faltaba la ropa interior y la camisa, así que se sentó al lado de su esposo a medio desvestir. Harry no sabia que decirle a su esposo para tranquilizarlo.

—Severus, yo también lo soy ¿Por qué esto es tan difícil para ti? —Severus bufó.

—Harry, tengo 40 años, se supone que yo debería estar guiándote en estos momentos, pero estoy aterrado y te deseo más que nada, pero empecé a pensar ¿Y si lo hago mal? ¿Y si no te gusta? ¿Y si eso te hace frustrarte? ¿Y si me abandonas por que no te satisfago? ¿Y si...? —Un dedo de Harry paro el discurso de Severus.

—Severus Snape, escúchame, nada de lo que hagas me hará abandonarte, ¿Entiendes? Si quisiera abandonarte lo hubiera hecho cuando hechizaste a Ron para que no estuviera diciendo palabrotas frente a Teddy cuando lo lleva Remus de visita, o cuando transformaste a Sirius en perro por una semana alegando que te caía mejor como mascota, o cuando le regalaste ese peluche de lobo a Remus diciendo que el hecho de que la "plaquita" dijera "lunático" era mera coincidencia. Te amo, por qué eres tú, te amo a ti, por, sobre todo. Resolveremos esto—.

Harry estaba en verdad frustrado, había imaginado a Severus como un experto en la materia, pero estaba tan perdido como él, o al menos eso creía. Severus entendía la mecánica, incluso tenia el lubricante a la mano y todo, pero seguía mortalmente nervioso. Quería satisfacer a su esposo y eso lo frustraba terriblemente, hasta que recordó algo que le había dicho su amigo "Cocoa":  _"El sexo es más que solo la penetración"_. Había algo que dominaba bien luego de haber leído todos los libros que Ethan le había sugerido y más luego de que con ayuda de un plátano y unos kiwis (aun recordaba esa lección sonrojándose) Ethan le mostró una forma de masturbación que no había experimentado aún.

—Ven Harry, hay algo que, si puedo hacer por ti, es nuestra noche de bodas después de todo—.

Severus besó con ternura a Harry y luego profundizo los besos mientras sus manos terminaban de desnudar a su esposo, cuando lo tuvo tendido en su cama de matrimonio, Severus se levantó y se desnudo también, tendiéndose al lado de Harry mientras su mano aprisionaba con delicadeza el miembro erecto de Harry.

Cuando sintió que la erección estaba a punto y que Harry estaba por llegar a su clímax, Severus cambio la jugada y gentilmente, apretó los testículos de su esposo tirando de ellos hacia abajo ligeramente, Ethan le había explicado que retrasar el orgasmo lo hacía mas intenso, por eso esa lección fue practicada, mucho, por Severus, en la soledad de su habitación hasta que comprobó los resultados de "propia mano".

Estuvo un buen rato llevando al borde a Harry hasta que este empezó a gemir, suplicando lo dejara llegar a término. Severus siguió la masturbación, pero ya sin retrasar el clímax, y Harry gritó el nombre de Severus cuando su semilla lleno la mano de su esposo.

—Def... definitivamente... lo podemos resolver—Harry beso a su esposo y cayo rendido entre sus brazos.

Severus suspiró, Ethan tenía razón, el sexo era más que la penetración, y ahora ya no tenia la presión del secreto en sus hombros, en eso Ethan también tenia razón, Harry debía saber el porque de su nerviosismo, solo así podían avanzar y consumar su matrimonio en un futuro cercano.

Con sus brazos llenos de su Gryffindor, se quedó dormido.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo sé, lo sé, lo sé. No termino ni uno de los fics que tengo en proceso y ya estoy escribiendo uno nuevo, pero suelo tener ideas que me siguen a todos lados y si no les hago caso, luego se me olvidan y ya no las recuerdo, así que prefiero escribir al menos el primer capítulo para que la idea no se me pierda. Y como saben, aun cuando tarde, jamás dejó un fic sin terminar.


	2. Conociéndose

> _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._
> 
> _Para dar placer es fundamental conocer, debes conocer a tu pareja tanto como te conoces a ti mismo._
> 
> _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Harry aun no podía creerlo, pero debía ser cierto. Severus estaba tomando lecciones para "aprender a hacer el amor". Luego de esa "noche de bodas", tuvieron una larga, larga charla donde Severus le confeso que estaba tomando unas lecciones, a falta de un nombre mejor, para aprender todo aquello que no experimentó por sus decisiones de vida.

Harry también tuvo que aceptar que él mismo había dado por hecho que Severus tendría experiencia sin considerar que ambos eran individuos que podían salirse de la norma. Harry era virgen por la consecuencia de sus condiciones de vida, siendo perseguido por un maníaco homicida desde que era bebé y Severus viviendo en medio del mundo mágico (sin ser aceptado) y el muggle (siendo temido y odiado).

Ambos eran niños perdidos y necesitados de afecto que tuvieron la fortuna de encontrarse y luego poder superar sus diferencias y descubrir que tenían más cosas en común que diferentes entre ellos.

Cuando leyó el trozo de pergamino con la pequeña frase, Harry pensó que era una frase como esas que salen en las galletas, una frase hecha al estilo de las compañías de publicidad muggle, pero Severus le dijo que no era así. Aún no conocía a Ethan alias Cocoa, pero Harry se sentía un poco celoso de que su esposo sintiera esa empatía casi instantánea con él cuando a él mismo le tomó años romper las barreras del hombre.

Pero desde que se casaron hace un par de semanas, habían estado probando esa "técnica" que Severus aprendió de Ethan y debía aceptar que el tal Ethan sabía de lo que hablaba... y los libros... le habían abierto un mundo de posibilidades que sentía la curiosidad de probar.

—Harry, ya llegué—Severus entró a la casa de ambos cargando una bolsa de papel con ciertos artilugios que Ethan había recomendado para su lección.

—Hola guapo—Harry se colgó del cuello de su esposo y procedió a besarlo hasta que el oxigeno le empezó a faltar—¿En serio quieres hacer esto? —.

—Mientras sea contigo, soy capaz de hacer lo que sea, incluso ir al mismo infierno—Severus volvió a pegar sus labios a los de su esposo y lo aprisionó entre un muro y su cuerpo.

Ambos magos apenas se separaban, preferían pasar el tiempo juntos y más ahora que el besarse y otras cosas podían hacerlas sin que nadie se atreviera a intentar separarlos. Su noviazgo no estuvo exento de intentos de "bienintencionados" samaritanos capaces de todo por separar a una pareja que consideraban era antinatural, y no precisamente porque ambos eran hombres.

Simplemente creían que el-niño-que-vivió merecía algo mejor que un gruñón ex-mortífago.

Pero Harry amaba a Severus desde quinto año, luego de que vio sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Notó que él y Severus compartían memorias similares de su infancia y sintió un sincero sentimiento de consolar al hombre, pero las circunstancias lo impidieron.

Curiosamente, Severus también recordaba ese incidente como el momento en que cambio su opinión de Harry. Primero lo hizo admirarlo y luego... luego cada cosa que descubría del chico lo hacía verlo como un hombre y menos como un adolescente. Y Harry era un hombre al cual podía admirar, respetar... y conforme paso el tiempo, empezó a amar. Cuando empezó su sexto año, Severus estaba perdido totalmente por el adolescente.

Ahora solo tenían que aprender a disfrutar de sus cuerpos, no debía ser tan difícil.

* * *

Harry acababa de bañarse al igual que Severus, habían tendido una sabana sobre la cama y la caja con su ominoso contenido estaba sobre el buró.

Harry estaba nervioso, pero cuando supo la lógica detrás de todo el asunto, tuvo que concederle mérito. Ambos eran nuevos de todo a todo en esto del sexo y ambos debían aprender a disfrutar uno del otro.

—¿Listo amor? —Harry asintió y Severus se acercó a su amado y empezó a besarlo con suavidad.

Harry amaba esa sensación, Severus podía ser muy apasionado al besar, pero cuando bajaba la velocidad era algo indescriptible, su mente se desligaba de su cuerpo y todo era éxtasis puro. Harry sintió como su camisa era desabrochada botón por botón, con lentitud y cuidado. Harry se sentía un objeto muy preciado, siendo desenvuelto de alguna envoltura.

Severus admiro la piel desnuda de su esposo, se veía tan suave, invitaba a ser tocada, incluso con las cicatrices de la batalla, las cuales, solo lo hacían aun más hermoso. Harry hacia lo propio con Severus y pronto, ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones.

—Eres hermoso Sev—.

—Solo tú puedes hacer que ese mote ridículo suene sexy—.

Harry rió y continuó desvistiendo a su esposo, ahora empezando con el pantalón, afortunadamente, eran pijamas y ninguno gustaba de usar ropa interior al dormir, así que en pocos minutos estaba completamente desnudos uno frente al otro.

Ambos magos se miraron detenidamente, acariciando su cuerpo mutuamente mientras se recorrían con la mirada, memorizando cada recoveco, cada centímetro de ellos.

Harry guió a su esposo a su cama y ambos se tendieron en ella, viéndose mutuamente a los ojos y a sus cuerpos, haciendo de este acto de desnudez algo tan íntimo. Sus labios se volvieron a unir dulcemente mientras sus manos se permitieron vagar libremente por sus pieles.

—¡Ahh! —Un suspiro salió de los labios de Harry cuando su esposo rozo una parte de piel justo debajo de la axila, una pequeña cicatriz minúscula que al ser tocada se convertía en un punto de placer—Ahí, Sev, me gusta—La boca de Severus besó con cuidado esa pequeña cicatriz y Harry se arqueó de gozo.

Severus continuo sus besos por todo el costado de Harry y llegó a una parte carnosa de la cadera de su esposo y aspiro el aroma de esa piel mientras continuaba besando y adorando cada parte de su esposo. A regañadientes, se separó de Harry y fue hacia la caja y tomo un articulo de ella, una pluma.

Regreso al lado de Harry y acaricio sus puntos favoritos de la anatomía de su esposo con esa pluma, apenas un toque suave, cosquilleante y Harry reía y de repente gemía, dependiendo de donde tocaba la pluma.

Cuando el juego terminó, Harry estaba jadeante y pidiendo a gritos la liberación, pero tenía que aguantar por que era el turno de Severus. Ahora Severus estaba debajo de él y mientras sus manos recorrían sus brazos, sus labios besaban su vientre, así Harry descubrió que su esposo tenia un punto sensible justo arriba del ombligo y cuando llegó a los pies, descubrió lo mucho que le gustaba a Severus que los masajearan.

Como juguete eligió un frasco que decía "cera para amantes", Harry la calentó como decían las instrucciones y fue dejando caer gotas en distintas partes de la anatomía de su esposo.

—¡Oh mierda! —Severus siseo al sentir una gota caer en uno de sus pezones, no por que fuera doloroso, lo era, pero también sintió un cosquilleo directo en su miembro cuando la cera caliente tocó su sensible pezón.

—Lo siento...—.

—No, esta bien. Es solo que me gustó mucho—.

—¿En serio? ¿Y si hago esto? —Harry tomó con sus dientes el otro pezón y su esposo jadeo ante el mordisco que le dio.

—O-Otra vez—.

Harry se dedicó a repartir pequeños mordiscos dejando la cera de lado por el momento y su esposo ya estaba justo como él había estado un rato atrás.

Ambos se limpiaron con algunos hechizos de limpieza y se acurrucaron en silencio, dándose pequeñas caricias con el objetivo de calmar su excitación y alcanzar cierto nivel de intimidad.

—Te amo Sev—Los ojos de Harry brillaban cada que veía a su compañero y anhelaba cuando pudieran expresar su afecto de forma aún más física e íntima, pero no le preocupaba cuanto tiempo tardarían, estaba disfrutando mucho los pasos para llegar ahí.

—Lo sé, yo también te amo—Severus suspiraba cuando veía a Harry, aun no podía creer la suerte de que el Gryffindor fuera suyo y anhelaba el día en que pudieran estar aún más íntimos, y tiempo atrás, llegó a pensar que él era un bicho raro por haberse "conservado" tanto tiempo, pero ahora, ahora estaba agradecido de haberlo hecho. Podía entregarse a Harry por completo sin la sombra de algún amante del pasado.

Ni siquiera notaron cuando ambos cayeron dormidos.

* * *

Ethan estaba complacido de oír a Severus tan feliz respecto a su esposo y lo bien que estaban pasándola conociendo sus cuerpos.

—¿Por qué nadie te explica estas cosas? —Preguntó Severus, intrigado por la razón de que nadie nunca se hubiera preocupado por dar clases de educación sexual así.

—Casi todo mundo aprende "sobre la marcha", muchos ven películas porno para "aprender las técnicas" pero no se dan cuenta de que hacen las poses y movimientos enfocados en que la cámara "capte" ciertas cosas. En la vida real, el sexo es más problemático que en los videos—.

—¿Problemático? —.

—Sí, piensa, en el porno jamás limpian la cama, sofá, mesa o donde estén cogiendo, la preparación previa a la penetración sucede muy rápido, no hay mucho lubricante en pantalla, nadie habla de condones, aunque eso esta cambiando poco a poco, no hay cuchareo al final y en general, los besos son escasos y muchas veces mecánicos—.

—Nunca he visto una porno, sé que existen, pero...—.

—Bien, entonces lo siguiente que debes hacer es ver una película con tu esposo—.

Pasaron el resto de su "cita" escogiendo una película, Severus estaba expectante sobre esta nueva lección. Ethan le dijo que ya que habían pasado una semana "explorándose y conociéndose" podían estudiar la "teoría" visual sobre lo que pronto estarían haciendo. Al final, Severus se llevó con él varias películas para ver con Harry esa semana.

* * *

—Entonces ¿Vamos a ver películas? ¿Películas porno? ¿Para aprender algo de ellas? —.

—Sí—El rubor de Severus era rojo oscuro en toda la cara.

—Uhmm, me gustaría conocer a tu sexólogo algún día—.

—Lo conocerás amor, solo confía en mí, por favor—.

—Está bien, ¿Cuál sugieres que veamos primero? —.

—Esta creo, por lo que leí es algo ligera y estaría bien para comenzar, pero si te sientes incomodo en algún punto la quitamos—.

—Esta bien Sev, confió en ti, además, me gustaría aprender cosas nuevas—La sonrisa que le dio Harry era todo menos inocente, Severus estaba excitándose solo con esa sonrisa.

Severus puso el DVD y se sentó junto a su esposo abrazándolo con un brazo y pegándose a él. La pantalla mostró a dos chicos cenando en una locación que se veía a leguas era una casa, algunas risas, vino y roces sugerentes fueron acercando a los chicos y empezaron los besos.

En la pantalla, los dos chicos pronto estaban tirando toda la parafernalia de la cena y uno de ellos se sentó en la mesa recién despejada y empezó a besar más febrilmente al otro al tiempo que era despojado de su pantalón y ropa interior dejándolo solo con una camisa mientras el otro chico se colocaba en medio de sus piernas y empezaba a desabrochar la camisa del semi-desnudo.

Jadeos y gemidos se escuchaban de las bocinas mientras ambos hombres repartían caricias con sus labios en el cuerpo del otro hasta que la mano del que estaba parado fue llevada a su boca y ensalivo su mano. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con eso, bajo su cuerpo y su cara hasta el área íntima del chico semidesnudo y procedió a lamer el glande del chico quien echó su cabeza para atrás en un gemido de satisfacción.

El ángulo de la filmación era muy explícito, podía verse el trabajo oral por completo, como penetraba la boca, como la lengua pasaba por el glande y la lamia, la cara del que estaba dando sexo oral y la mirada de gusto de saber que su compañero estaba gozando con eso. La mano ensalivaba entonces empezó a tocar el ano del otro chico y un dedo se hundió por completo en él y otro y otro hasta completar tres, de forma rápida y precisa. No había pasado más de un minuto cuando los dedos fueron reemplazados por un miembro erecto y el sumiso gemía ante la intrusión.

La forma en que el pene entraba y salía fue filmado con precisión, dejando poco espacio a ver otra cosa que no fuera como un miembro hinchado y de proporción enorme entraba y salía de un esfínter que estaba claramente acostumbrado a recibir miembros de ese calibre, pero no por eso menguó el ánimo de los dos espectadores en el sillón, de hecho, la película estaba siendo usada más como banda sonora que como entretenimiento.

Cuando los besos en la pantalla habían empezado, Harry empezó a masajear el miembro de su esposo por encima de la ropa, sin separar la vista de la pantalla (Harry nunca iba a dejar de agradecerle a Hermione enseñarle esos hechizos para encantar los aparatos muggles), Severus mismo abrió sus pantalones y dejó que Harry tuviera su entretenimiento.

Cuando llegaron a la parte del sexo oral, Harry tenía una muy buena idea de que quería hacer y empezó a lamer con cuidado el miembro de su esposo. Severus tenia sus manos aferrándose a la tela del sofá cuando Harry se atrevió a meter su miembro en su boca y sintió como era engullido. No se movió, dejó que Harry lo usara hasta que explotó en la boca de su esposo y Harry tragó su semilla, no sin toser un poco. El sabor no era desagradable, pero definitivamente no era algo que pudiera describir.

En la película, ya estaban haciendo cambios de posiciones mientras Severus le regresaba a Harry el favor al tiempo que acariciaba con sus dedos su entrada, de forma suave, arrancando sensaciones nuevas a su esposo, y cuando Harry se vino dentro de la boca de Severus, estuvo a punto de desmayarse.

Terminaron la velada en una sesión de besos lentos y pausados y se fueron a dormir, terminando abrazados.

El resto de la semana repitieron lo de la primera noche incluyendo las caricias con los dedos de Severus en la entrada de Harry, incluso había logrado introducir ya dos dedos haciendo que Harry buscará llevar esos dedos más profundo dentro de él.

* * *

—¡Vaya que avanzaron! Pensé que tardarían más en llegar a ese punto—.

Severus estaba sonrojado frente a su taza de café mientras Ethan estaba claramente burlándose de su timidez.

—Bueno, solo nos dejamos llevar y se sentía bien—.

—A eso me refiero, muchas parejas de años no logran llegar al nivel de intimidad y confianza que ustedes dos tienen, así que ahora, amigo mío, vamos a planear por fin su primera vez juntos—.

—¡Espera! ¿Planear? —.

—Claro que sí, casi todos pierden su virginidad de formas muy poco románticas o demostrativas, pero ustedes tienen la oportunidad de hacerla especial, así que necesitas al menos dos cosas, condones y lubricante—.

—¿Condones? Pero ambos somos vírgenes—.

—Pero Harry o tu pudieron tener sexo oral antes y el herpes bucal también se pasa a los genitales. A menos que no tuvieran ni siquiera oral... —Por la cara de Severus, Ethan supo que eran vírgenes de todo a todo—¡Oh dios! ¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera sexo oral? —Severus negó con la cabeza—Bueno, entonces pueden olvidarse de los condones, pero lubricante si, mucho, créeme—.

Ethan le dio algunas recomendaciones y dejó a Severus en el café. El resto de su tarde, Severus paso planeando y comprando las cosas necesarias para su primera vez con su esposo.

Cuando llegó a casa, Harry acababa de llegar del trabajo y estaba cambiándose la túnica roja de auror, a Severus le encantaba cuando Harry usaba su uniforme.

—Hola Sev, ¿Qué tal tu sesión? —Severus le había dicho que había estado viendo a un sexólogo antes de la boda, pero no le dijo que su "sexólogo" era un stripper con mucha información.

—Bien, quería preguntarte ¿Tienes libre el sábado? —.

—Creo que si ¿Por qué? —.

—Yo... bueno... hoy hable con Ethan y me dijo que quizás estamos listos para intentarlo—.

A Harry se le iluminaron los ojos.

—¿Por qué el sábado? Podríamos hacerlo hoy si quieres... —Harry se acercó a su esposo con esa mirada depredadora y Severus tuvo que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol.

—Quiero hacer algo especial, por favor, ten la noche del sábado libre ¿Quieres? —Severus uso un truco aprendido del padrino-perro de su esposo, los infalibles "ojitos de perro regañado".

—Esta bien, odio que Sirius te enseñara a hacer eso, sabes que no puedo negarte nada cuando usas esos ojos—Severus rio bajito.

—Gracias, ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? —.

—Sí, y un té—.

—Bien, ve a terminar de refrescarte mientras hago la cena—.

Harry le dio un beso rápido y se fue al baño para refrescarse. Severus lo vio irse mientras balanceaba sus caderas y ese hermoso trasero se veía tan invitante. Gruño cuando su miembro reaccionó alegremente ante la vista y tuvo que recitar todos los ingredientes de pociones para hacer que la erección bajara, el maldito sábado se veía lejano, aunque solo faltaba un par de días para eso.


	3. La noche de bodas... con retraso

>   _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._
> 
> _"El sexo es una de las nueve razones para la reencarnación... Las otras ocho no son importantes."_ Henry Miller   
> 
> _. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._  

Harry Potter, el famoso Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora el Chico-Que-Venció, mejor conocido como "amor" o "cariño" por su esposo, estaba que se subía por las paredes. ¿La razón? Ese día era sábado, acababa de terminar su turno en la oficina de aurores y el tiempo parecía ir lento a propósito.

La realidad es que el tiempo iba a su velocidad de siempre, el papeleo siempre tenía que hacerse después de cualquier turno, sobre todo si había algo que reportar. Ese día Harry tuvo suerte, no hubo nada que reportar en su turno, pero el simple hecho de llenar el formato estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia.

Apenas estampó su firma en el pergamino se dirigió al área de flu del ministerio y casi atropelló a algunos visitantes que estaban saliendo, antes de gritar apenas entendiblemente su destino y entrar en las llamas verdes rumbo a su hogar.

* * *

Severus había preparado todo lo que pensó haría su primera vez especial, había hechizado las sábanas para que fueran impermeables a los líquidos, así no tendrían mucho que limpiar después, un simple  _Scourgify_  y listo. Sabía que Harry amaba el vino dulce y espumoso pero que no le agradaba mucho la champaña, así que busco uno bastante aceptable y lo puso a enfriar.

Fresas y chocolate derretido, quizás un poco cliché, pero le debía a Harry una "noche de bodas" romántica. Muchas almohadas mullidas y útiles para lo que pensaba hacer, y algunas flores y velas decorativas. Ninguna flor de color chillón, simples rosas rojas, casi del color de la sangre, desperdigadas junto a las velas en toda la habitación.

Severus acababa de ponerse el traje de su boda y acomodarse su cabello cuando Harry llegó por flu, jadeando y evidentemente sonrojado por el esfuerzo de correr. Si no hubiera tenido suficiente autocontrol, Severus podría haber estallado en carcajadas en ese momento.

—Y-ya... l-llegue—Harry estaba tratando de recuperar la respiración cuando fue acunado en los brazos de su esposo.

—Bienvenido amor. Descansa. No me voy a ir a ningún lado—Severus le otorgó una sonrisa sincera a su marido y Harry le devolvió el gesto y fue a sentarse al sofá mientras se recuperaba y luego que descanso un poco, pudo observar a su esposo. Estaba usando su traje de bodas. Incluso el mismo bouquet y el cabello recogido tal como el día de su boda meses atrás.

—Te ves hermoso Sev—.

—Y tu cansado—.

—Dame 5 minutos y estaré bien—.

Pasaron los cinco minutos y Harry le dijo a Severus que solo iría a refrescarse y estaría con él. Severus le dijo que se refrescara en el cuarto de huéspedes y que luego fuera a su habitación, que no se preocupara por los hechizos de silencio para evitar escandalizar a los vecinos, había ocupado los hechizos de silencio más fuertes que conocía. Harry supo que había ocupado alguno de aquellos que usó mientras era un espía.

En la habitación de huéspedes, Harry encontró su traje de bodas (incluso la ropa interior) y decidió imitar a su esposo y se puso sus lentes de armazón que había dejado de usar durante el trabajo, ya que los de contacto no se caían tan fácil como los otros, pero sabía que a su esposo le gustaban sus lentes, sobre todo desde que cambio de armazón.

Solo se dio un duchazo rápido y se secó el pelo con un hechizo que lo dejo aún más salvaje y revuelto, justo como quería y un truco que le había dado Hermione para el día de su boda, un poco de khol en los ojos, apenas un trazo y estaba listo.

Se veía igual que cuando se casaron.

Harry entró algo nervioso a la habitación y se encontró con la habitación más romántica que podía imaginar. Rosas rojas y velas por todos lados, música de violines apenas audible, fresas muy rojas y apetitosas al lado de un cuenco lleno de chocolate oscuro derretido y vino enfriándose en una cubeta con hielo y dos copas escarchadas con un hechizo en un buró.

Su marido al lado de la cama que estaba vestida con sabanas de seda y llena de almohadas y cojines y dos botes de lubricante en el otro buro de su cama y algo parecido a un frasco de aceite.

—Esto es... hermoso Sev—Harry se acercó a su marido y noto que tragaba en seco, él no era el único nervioso. Pero Harry quería esto y sabía que Sev también, así que enlazo sus manos con las de su esposo y le dio un tierno beso—Pase lo que pase Sev, eres mío y yo soy tuyo—.

Severus suspiró y besó a su esposo de nueva cuenta y luego de algunos besos suaves, se separó de Harry y lo llevó hacia la cama donde lo sentó. Luego sirvió un par de copas de vino y le dio una a Harry.

—Por nosotros amor, salud—Severus bebió y Harry lo imito. El alcohol ayudo a calmarlos un poco y Severus le quitó la copa a su marido y las puso en el buró donde estaban las fresas, dicho buro fue enviado algo lejos de la cama, Severus no quería que hubiera accidentes cuando tomara a su esposo contra el colchón.

Harry vio como lo veía su esposo, la forma depredadora y a la vez, ansiosa y amorosa que le prodigaba que no registró cuando Severus le saco la corbata, apenas fue consciente de que su saco le fue sacado y ahora su camisa estaba completamente abierta. Fue consciente cuando su esposo empezó a quitarse la ropa casi sin dejar de verlo, dejando que Harry observara como su esposo parecía "desenvolverse" como si fuera un regalo precioso.

Severus ya estaba solo con su ropa interior y su camisa al igual que Harry quien en su estupor de ver a su esposo tan sensual, apenas podía concentrarse en nada más que en la piel de Severus que lo invitaba a saborearla.

Los labios húmedos y golosos de Severus impactaron en un punto del cuello de Harry, justo debajo de la barbilla a la altura de su oreja, una corriente de excitación viajó desde ese punto hasta el miembro de Harry quien soltó un gemido de gusto cuando registró por fin las caricias de su esposo.

Severus dejaba que su lengua jugara con la sensibilidad del terso cuello y sus manos se ocuparon de terminar de dejar desnudo a su marido y luego alcanzar el frasco con aceite. Embadurno sus manos con unas gotas del aceite y un aroma a rosas silvestres inundo el lugar, apenas perceptible pero definitivamente le agradaba a su esposo quien empezó a recibir un "masaje" en puntos clave de su anatomía.

Harry fue colocado lentamente hacía los cojines y quedó acostado, pero con suficiente elevación como para ver lo que estaba por venir. Severus colocó un par de almohadas debajo de las caderas de su esposo, tomó ahora el frasco con lubricante y embadurno algunos dedos de su mano.

Su boca se ocupó del miembro de su esposo quien grito cuando sintió la primera succión, ya habían pasado por esto, pero cada vez se sentía como la primera, Severus lo excitaba de maneras que no creía posible y todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él como los girasoles al sol.

Mientras Harry era distraído por el sexo oral, Severus llevó el primer dedo a la entrada de Harry para prepararla. El primer dedo entró con facilidad, y no por primera vez, Severus agradeció a todos los magos por los consejos de Ethan que siguieron en las semanas anteriores. Un segundo dedo arrancó un gemido de placer de los labios de Harry y el tercero se unió a los otros mientras Severus abría y cerraba los dedos para aumentar la dilatación.

Cuando los gemidos de Harry se convirtieron en gritos y suplicas, Severus embadurno su miembro que estaba ya dolorosamente tieso y ansioso, dejo de chupar el delicioso miembro de su esposo y abriendo más las piernas de este, se colocó de rodillas en medio de esas piernas y alineando su miembro con la trabajada entrada, presiono.

—¡Ahh! —El dolor fue apenas perceptible, sus sentidos de Harry estaban embotados para nada que no fuera su esposo y lo que le estaba haciendo sentir, incluso el dolor de la penetración era bienvenido. Centímetro a centímetro, su esposo se deslizó dentro de él hasta quedar hundido hasta la base.

—Harry, te amo—La voz estrangulada de su esposo llegó hasta sus oídos y sintió cuando le retiraron los lentes ya torcidos y conjuraban sus lentes de contacto para que pudiera ver. Su vista fue recibida por la cara roja de su esposo, quien acerco sus labios a los suyos y mientras sus bocas se reconocían, Severus enlazo los dedos de una de sus manos en la de su esposo y empezó a empujar.

La primera estocada movió la cama y Harry sintió como los testículos de su esposo golpeaban sus nalgas y el sonido era morboso y erótico. La segunda estocada le hizo gritar, dolía un poco pero también se sentía completo, lleno. La tercera arrancó un grito, el nombre de su esposo. Las siguientes estocadas empezaron a agarrar un ritmo constante mientras sus labios soltaban jadeos, gemidos, gritos.

Harry suplicaba por más y Severus aumentaba el ritmo de sus embestidas, era demasiado placer, su miembro estaba enfundado en el más extraordinario calor, el interior de Harry era sedoso y cálido, húmedo por el lubricante y simplemente glorioso. Los gemidos de Harry estaban enloqueciendo a Severus quien solo quería hacer que su esposo soltara más de ellos, más jadeos, más suplicas.

—Te amo, Sev. Te amo mucho—La voz de Harry sonaba baja y sensual. Sus manos febriles intentaban aferrarse a Severus y de pronto, ambas manos de Harry encontraron donde asirse y se aferraron a los hombros de Severus, quien, poniendo sus manos bajo la espalda de su esposo, lo levanto y dejo que sus pieles se unieran.

Ambos hombres quedaron cara a cara, unidos por el pecho y sus caderas.

La nueva posición hizo que Harry enredara sus piernas y se aferrara a Severus quien empezó a sostener el peso de su esposo en sus brazos y lo empezó a subir y bajar por su grueso eje, enterrado en él. Y de pronto dio con un punto que hizo arquear la espalda a Harry de lo placentero que fue.

—Eres mío Harry, ahora eres mío por completo—Severus besaba el cuello de Harry mientras aumentaba el ritmo en que subía y bajaba a Harry por su erección hasta que empezó a ser demasiado rápido y Harry cerró los ojos, y estampo sus labios en los de su esposo cuando todo su cuerpo se tensó y sintió como una energía desconocida exploto dentro de él.

Severus lo siguió unos segundos después, inundando el interior de Harry con su semen, haciendo que Severus gimiera dentro del beso y ambos languidecieron, desplomándose en las almohadas.

Con cuidado, Severus se separó de Harry y se acostó a su lado, dejando un beso en su hombro y jadeando, intentando recuperar algo de su respiración.

—¿Sev? —Harry esperó unos minutos antes de hablar.

—¿Mmmh? —.

—Esto fue... —.

—Si, estoy de acuerdo—.

—Me sentí... no lo sé... lleno, completo, cuando estuviste dentro de mí—.

—¿En serio? —.

—Sí, esto es tan... no se describirlo—.

—Lo sé, me sentí igual dentro de ti, como si me uniera de formas indescriptibles contigo—.

—¿Me dejaras sentirlo? —.

—Sí, me gustaría experimentar lo que tu sentiste—.

—Gracias, lo intentaremos más tarde, quisiera tomar una siesta—.

—Duerme amor, te acompañare en tu "sueño de belleza"—.

—Bastardo—.

—Mocoso insufrible—Harry se durmió con una sonrisa y Severus le siguió en la inconsciencia.

Un par de horas después, ambos se despertaron algo hambrientos y Severus aprovechó para usar las fresas y mojaba una en el chocolate y alimentaba a su esposo con ella, Harry se dejaba consentir. Justo así era como había imaginado su noche de bodas. Severus la hizo realidad con un "ligero" retraso de meses, pero no importaba.

Ambos habían llegado vírgenes hasta esa noche y eso hacia más especial el asunto, se habían entregado por completo el uno al otro y faltaba aún que Harry estuviera en el interior de Severus. Así que Harry propuso darse un baño juntos y fueron hasta la tina que también había sido preparada, teniendo flores y velas alrededor de la misma y sales de baño el agua.

Harry arqueo una ceja en dirección a su desnudo esposo quien solo se encogió de hombros.

>> Pensé que quizás querías algún otro lugar—.

Harry se introdujo en el agua y Severus llenó otro par de copas de vino y le dio una a Harry y luego se introdujo él mismo en el agua, disfrutando de la tibieza y el aroma de la misma.

Saborearon el vino mientras se relajaban un poco más. Harry pensaba en lo mucho que amaba a Sev y Sev en lo mucho que amaba a Harry. Harry dejó su copa en la mesita que Severus había puesto cerca y le pidió a Sev que le diera la suya.

—Ven Sev, acércate a mí—.

Severus se acostó dentro de la tina al lado de su esposo quien empezó a besarlo con pasión y firmeza. Había algo tan íntimo en dejarse llevar, rendirse a otro que Severus simplemente se desconectó y dejo que su esposo llevara la batuta. Harry lo besaba y acariciaba, recorriendo aquel camino que sabía volvía loco a su esposo y en un punto, lo volteo y empezó a introducir sus dedos dentro de su esposo, ayudado por el agua jabonosa en donde estaban.

Severus soltó un jadeo y Harry supo que estaba haciendo todas las cosas malas correctas, paro con las caricias antes de que Severus llegara al punto de "no retorno" y viendo que su miembro estaba erecto y bastante duro, colocó a su esposo sobre él y alineó su miembro a la entrada de Severus y presiono.

—¡Oh Merlín! —Harry sintió la tensión en su esposo y empezó a prodigar pequeños besos en su nuca y hombros, mientras sus manos se aferraban a las caderas de Sev. Pronto la tensión desapareció y Harry empezó a presionar lentamente hasta que se encontró enfundado por completo.

—Sev, te sientes maravilloso—Harry empezó a empujar con golpes lentos mientras Severus volteaba su rostro y pedía un beso que Harry le dio gustoso.

Ayudado por el agua, Harry dejó que Sev flotará un poco en el líquido y usó sus manos para masturbar el desatendido miembro de su esposo y mientras aumentaba el ritmo, su mano también lo hacía.

Severus empezó a sentir a lo que se refería Harry, era como si ellos dos se fundieran y era difícil saber dónde terminaba él y empezaba Harry.

Una sensación cálida empezó a extenderse dentro de él, y Harry encontró aquel punto, era como si su interior se derritiera y él fuera de gelatina. Esa sensación se maximizaba cada que Harry tocaba aquel punto y pronto, todo su cuerpo se tensó y lo supo, el clímax tal como lo había experimentado su esposo.

Harry se sentía morir de felicidad, saber que era él quien podía convertir a Severus en una masa temblorosa y satisfecha era intoxicante, y cuando Severus estaba a punto de venirse, su miembro fue casi exprimido por sus paredes internas y se dejó ir.

Su semilla inundó a su esposo y se sintió maravilloso, estaba unido a Severus en cuerpo y alma, por fin.

Severus se desplomo sobre su esposo y Harry lo abrazo mientras depositaba besos en su nuca y cuello, mientras le murmuraba cuanto lo amaba. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que Severus noto que sus dedos ya parecían pasitas.

—Debemos salir del agua Harry—.

—Uhmm, está bien. Además, tengo un poco de hambre—.

—Me encargue de eso también—.

Salieron de la tina y después de secarse, se pusieron una bata de baño y Harry vio que, a un pase de la varita de su esposo, la cena fue convocada, su plato de pollo favorito y el vino frio que aún quedaba.

—Sev... muchas gracias—Harry se lanzó a los brazos de su esposo y luego de besarlo, lo arrastró a la mesa y cenaron riendo, alimentándose mutuamente y robándose besos cada que podían. Luego de refrescarse un poco, Severus regreso toda su habitación a su estado original, excepto por las sabanas de seda y desnudo como estaba, invitó a Harry a dormirse así, juntos.

Al día siguiente, Severus se despertó sintiendo su miembro siendo absorbido por una húmeda cavidad y su cerebro solo registraba las gloriosas sensaciones hasta que su semilla lo abandono y fue tragada en su totalidad por la lujuriosa boca de su esposo.

Cuando vio el rostro de Harry, vio una gota de semen en la comisura de su boca, que fue rápidamente lamida por la rosada lengua de su esposo, mientras este lo veía con una mirada depredadora.

—¿Harry? —.

—Tengo ganas de desayunarte y me falta el plato principal—.

Severus fue aprisionado debajo de su esposo y su miembro estaba siendo masajeado hasta que estuvo duro y Harry mismo guió el duro eje hacia su interior, poniéndose a horcajadas encima de su esposo. Severus colocó sus manos en las caderas de Harry y lo guió arriba y abajo. Esta vez sabían lo que estaban haciendo y lo estaban gozando mucho.

Harry y Severus veían estrellas cuando llegaron a su clímax y cuando por fin salieron de la cama, desayunaron y volvieron a la cama. Estuvieron todo ese domingo comiendo y haciendo el amor en cada oportunidad que tuvieron.


	4. La estrella del océano

Harry paso de ser "Buenos días, Smith" o cualquier apellido de sus compañeros a "Buenos días, Johnny ¿Qué tal te trata la vida hoy?" luego de que él y Severus por fin tuvieron intimidad... varias veces... a diario... luego de comprar otra cama... cuando la primera se rompió luego de una actividad muy vigorosa.

Incluso Emily McBride, la secretaria encargada de que todos los aurores entregarán su papeleo y que Harry siempre le gruñía, ahora recibía una flor o un café del antes "odio la maldita burocracia" auror.

—Buenas noches Emily, nos vemos—.

—Auror Potter... —.

—¿Qué sucede Emily? —Harry le brindo su mejor sonrisa.

—¿Se siente bien? —La pregunta desconcertó un poco a Harry y Emily continuó—Es solo que usted solía ser algo más "serio" y ahora lo veo muy relajado, eso es todo—Emily se sonrojó al ver que Harry parpadeaba.

—No me había dado cuenta, supongo que solo me siento muy bien últimamente... bueno, Emily, que pases buenas noches—Harry le dedico una brillante sonrisa y tenía un brillo en los ojos que Emily supo interpretar correctamente.

Emily sabía sobre la boda del auror Potter, no había sido un secreto de estado, pero después de la boda nada había cambiado con Potter. Seguía siendo eficiente y serio. Ron le decía a Emily que Harry tardaba en sentir confianza con las personas, pero Emily ya tenía casi dos años de conocerlo y nunca lo había visto tan relajado a su alrededor... hasta ahora.

Emily había tenido varios noviazgos antes de casarse y se casó con su esposo Robert por una sola razón. Su mejor amiga le tomó una foto luego de unas vacaciones en grupo donde Robert la acompaño para conocer a sus amigos. Esas vacaciones Robert y ella estuvieron juntos casi a diario, descubriendo lo compatibles que eran dentro y fuera de la cama. El último día habían salido a cenar y su amiga le tomó una foto cuando miraba distraída hacía Robert.

Era la misma mirada que tenía el auror Potter y sabía quién la provocaba. Su esposo Severus y él estaban justo en el periodo de Luna de Miel, así que esa sonrisa y el buen animó del auror Potter estarían omnipresentes durante algún tiempo.

* * *

Los clientes del pequeño negocio de pociones de Severus, también sufrían los efectos del buen ánimo del pocionista. Nunca nadie, además de Harry y a veces, Ethan y Lucius, habían visto a Severus sonreír. No esa sonrisa torcida cuando le quitaba puntos a Gryffindor o daba castigos y T rojas enormes a una tarea. No. Una sonrisa de esas que surgen de la felicidad pura.

Muchos magos y brujas no sabían que había visto el Salvador del Mundo Mágico en el antiguo profesor de pociones y ex-mortífago, pero viendo esa sonrisa, entendían porque Harry Potter insistió tanto en casarse con el hombre.

Las pociones eran perfectas como siempre, pero las pociones que empezó a hacer después de que por fin empezara su vida íntima con Harry, eran muchísimo más potentes que otras que había hecho en el pasado. La poción matalobos que se volvió indispensable para la comunidad de hombres lobo había sufrido un inesperado pero bienvenido efecto secundario al tomar la poción... se volvían particularmente "felices", como si les hubieran dado una variedad de hierba gatera especial para caninos.

Por ende, el negocio de Severus estaba en pleno auge.

Este pequeño local fue el resultado de una de las muchas citas que tuvo con Harry durante su noviazgo cuando Harry le comentó que Madame Pomfrey extrañaba sus pociones para el hospital ya que ningún pocionista llegaba siquiera a su nivel de perfección y que él estaba seguro de que, si Severus pusiera un local, todo el tiempo tendría trabajo. No se equivocó.

El pequeño negocio tenía un flujo constante de clientes aún cuando el carácter del hombre solo se dulcificaba con sus amigos cercanos y Harry. Aún con todo eso, la gente seguía comprando sus pociones. Pero con el cambio de carácter tan radical que había tenido desde esa noche en que por fin se sintió unido en cuerpo y alma a su esposo, el negocio de Severus no podía darse abasto y terminaba cerrando antes de la hora habitual por que se le acababan los lotes y tenía que preparar más en la trastienda. Y de ahí, directo a su casa a tener una cena con su esposo y un "postre" en forma de Harry sudoroso debajo de él o encima de él. Ambas formas eran buenas.

* * *

—¡Sev! ¡Estoy en casa! —Harry decidió llevar comida a casa. Esta noche no quería que su esposo se entretuviera con nada. Dejo la comida y continuó su camino hacia la recamara.

En cuanto cruzó el umbral de su alcoba, unas fuertes manos lo jalaron hacia dentro y lo aventaron hacía la cama, siendo desnudado con magia. Severus ya estaba en su gloria desnuda y tenía una mirada hambrienta.

—Mío—Harry sonrió. Definitivamente no iban a hacer de cenar esa noche.

* * *

La vida es simple en muchos aspectos, uno de los más extraordinarios sucesos es que aquello que es especial, único e irrepetible, puede volverse tedioso y simple. Es decir, aquellas cosas que nos brindaban alegría, placer y esperanza en algún punto de nuestra vida se vuelven parte de la rutina y empiezan a verse como algo tan cotidiano que no nos damos cuenta de lo especiales que en realidad son.

Eso paso con Harry y Severus en un punto. Llevaban cerca de medio año de matrimonio y el sexo, aunque seguía siendo agradable y hermoso, empezó a volverse una rutina que iba más o menos así. De lunes a viernes, Harry y Severus "desayunaban", ya fuera Harry a Sev o Sev a Harry, un poco de sexo oral para abrir apetito. Luego de eso, desayunaban de verdad, unos besos robados a la salida y cada uno se iba a su lugar de trabajo.

Severus atendía con una sonrisa su tienda mientras Harry era menos agresivo y más piadoso con los criminales que atrapaba, pero jamás dejaba ir a ninguno, simplemente si alguno requería un castigo "ejemplar", pasaba la labor a uno de los otros aurores, su magia estaba feliz y no podía hacerle daño deliberado a alguien por mucho que se lo mereciera. Emily era la más feliz de que Harry estuviera de buen humor porque simplificaba su trabajo al no tener que corretear a Harry con su papeleo.

Luego del día de trabajo, ambos regresaban a casa, cocinaban juntos la cena y luego hacían el amor en donde se les antojara.

Los fines de semana se repartían entre visitar a Sirius y/o Remus el sábado en la mañana, en el caso de Severus, molestar a Sirius y/o Remus agarrándole las nalgas a Harry cuando Sirius volteaba a verlo y gruñirle o Remus le amenazaba "discretamente" pasando su dedo sobre su cuello en señal de "cuidado al tratar a Harry o si no...". Como ambos veían a Harry feliz y satisfecho, solo se limitaban a gruñir. Visitar a los Weasley el sábado por la tarde y visitar Hogwarts el domingo por la mañana.

Los domingos por la tarde, Severus visitaba a Lucius Malfoy o a Ethan, mientras Harry visitaba a sus amigos, ya fueran Ron y Hermione, o Neville, Luna o quien estuviera disponible ese día.

Habían caído en la rutina y estaba empezando a pasarles factura.

—Sev—Severus estaba a punto de llegar mientras embestía a su esposo y Harry usó ese tono que a Severus le desagradaba. Era cuando Harry iba a decir algo que no le gustaba.

—¿Qué? —Severus dejó que la impaciencia se notará ¿Qué era tan importante que no podía esperar unos minutos?

—Olvídalo—Definitivamente, eso apagó la pasión. Su erección se desinfló como globo y salió de su esposo. estaba molestó.

—Ahora me dices—Insistió Severus quién estaba vistiéndose con su pijama que no había usado en meses, simplemente no veía el caso en cucharear junto a su esposo como vinieron al mundo si no habían culminado.

—Es solo... te vas a enojar—Severus contó mentalmente hasta 10, no funcionó. Intentó hasta 100, su respiración volvió a un ritmo normal. Se acostó al lado de Harry quien seguía desnudo.

—Prometo que "intentare" no enojarme—Harry suspiró, era lo mejor que podía obtener de su esposo.

—Es solo que siempre hacemos esto—.

—¿"Esto" qué? —.

—Ya sabes, siempre hacemos lo mismo, te despierto o me despiertas con sexo oral, desayunamos, trabajamos y luego volvemos a casa, tenemos más sexo, dormimos, y tenemos las mismas visitas todos los fines de semana. Tú te esfuerzas en molestar a Sirius y Remus mientras yo procuro marcarte cuando visitamos a Lucius, luego cada quién sale a visitar a sus amigos en privado y regresamos a empezar el ciclo—Severus parpadeó ¿Por esto es por lo que su esposo interrumpió el sexo?

—Harry ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado? —.

—¿Sabes qué? No tiene importancia, olvídalo. Es una tontería, mañana estaré como siempre—Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la nariz a su esposo, se levantó de la cama dejando que su esposo viera su trasero contoneándose y Severus reconoció la derrota. Esa noche no iba a dormir pensando en que estaba molestándole a su esposo.

* * *

Severus cerró al día siguiente en su tienda y llamó de emergencia a Ethan. Ethan ya no le daba propiamente consejos de sexo, porque Severus ya no era virgen, pero ambos hombres descubrieron que disfrutaban viéndose, charlando y riéndose de estupidez y media... de los demás. Severus solía contarle algunas cosas que sus alumnos escribían (editado por supuesto) en sus ensayos, mientras Ethan solía decirle algunas anécdotas de él como bailarín donde alguien era particularmente torpe, morboso o genuinamente interesado en conocerlo.

Ethan no tenía pareja a pesar de que era un hombre atractivo y muy versado en diversos temas, no solo en lo sexual. Severus se preguntaba a veces si Ethan era muy exigente o los hombres salían huyendo cuando descubrían que Ethan era demasiado para ellos.

Ethan estaba ahora escuchando a Severus y se preguntaba cómo terminó su vida así. No es que se quejara, es solo que Severus era el tipo de hombre que él siempre espero, y aunque Severus le atraía no sentía ese algo, ese clic. No es que esperara que Severus dejará a Harry, por la cara de Severus, el hombre estaba enamorado verdadera, loca y profundamente de su esposo. Era solo que Ethan tenía este listado de cosas que debía tener su hombre ideal y Severus las tenía, pero no sentía esa atracción animal sino una profunda empatía y compañerismo y se preguntaba por enésima vez esos meses, si en realidad había sido muy exigente con su pareja y solo se requería ese "instinto animal".

—Creo que han caído en una rutina, dime ¿Salen a cenar? —.

—Pues ahora que lo mencionas, no. Hace meses que no salimos a cenar—.

—¿Por qué no lo invitas a una cita? O mejor aún, ¿Por qué no lo raptas del trabajo? —.

—¿Raptar? —.

—¡Sí! Ya sabes, vas por el a su trabajo un viernes y no vuelven hasta el domingo, solo ustedes dos y a donde los lleve el viento, o planea algo como un fin de semana en la playa o un pueblito de esos alejados de la civilización donde puedan estar dándole duro como conejos—.

—Podría ser una buena idea. Harry me hizo notar que estamos en un ciclo, que hacemos lo mismo cada semana. Quizás no nos vendría mal alejarnos un rato de todo, pero no sé cómo se lo tomen nuestros amigos—.

—Severus, te lo diré con todo el amor que te tengo, ¡Que se jodan! Ellos no están casados con Harry, tú si, y tu labor como su esposo es hacerlo feliz y de paso, hacerte feliz a ti. Sus amigos sobrevivirán sin ustedes un fin de semana—.

—Bueno, tengo un par de ideas que podrían funcionar—.

—Bien, dime y te daré mi opinión—.

* * *

Severus no podía creer que de verdad iba a hacer esto, había reservado en un hotel en la playa, literalmente en la playa. Se trataba de una isla-hotel en Asia, bastante hermosa la suite, por lo que pudo apreciar del pensadero de la agente de viajes. Lo mejor del hotel es que era "mágico-muggle", cuando viajaban magos, el hotel tenía "otras habitaciones" y estas estaban aún más aisladas que las demás.

Había comprado un paquete que se reservaba para los "lunamieleros", pero la chica le dijo que era muy frecuente que parejas de años lo compraran para "reforzar" sus vínculos y que ella se encargaría de organizar algunas sorpresas para ellos.

Severus estaba en la recepción del cuartel de los aurores cuando Harry llegaba de una misión y lo vio. Harry llevaba su uniforme de auror, todo justo y estaba rasgado de algunas partes. Harry solo estaba sudado y algo manchado de tierra, pero Severus pensó que nunca había visto a su esposo más sensual que ahora.

—Sev ¿Está todo bien? —Severus no contestó, seguía absorto mirando a su marido—Emily ¿Te importa si presentó mi papeleo el lunes o lo hace uno de los chicos? Creo que algo le pasa a mi marido—Emily le hizo un gesto afirmativo mientras entregaba los formatos a los otros aurores y un auror novato se ofrecía a hacer el papeleo en nombre de Harry, luego de sobrevivir a su primera misión de riesgo, el joven estaba en la novena nube.

Harry llevó a su esposo a su habitación. Los aurores que ya tenían cierto rango, tenían ciertos privilegios como una habitación privada en vez de las barracas donde dormían todos luego de alguna misión si es que no querían ir a su casa o no querían cocinar, ya que un ejército de elfos se encargaba de todas las necesidades del ministerio.

En cuanto cruzaron la puerta, Harry se vio envuelto en los fuertes brazos de su esposo y su boca fue saqueada con fuerza, con furia incluso. Harry quiso resistirse un poco, tratando de separarse de su esposo un poco pero no lo logró. Severus estaba decidido a tener el cuerpo de su esposo en ese momento y el hecho fue confirmado cuando la puerta se cerró con un fuerte golpe y luego Harry sintió la firma inconfundible de los hechizos de silencio más fuertes que su esposo conocía y que estaban de forma permanente en su casa.

Severus solo gruñó algo parecido a "acuéstate" y Harry se encontró obedeciendo la orden y poniéndose boca abajo en su cama y sintiendo el cuerpo de su esposo inmovilizándolo y luego las manos callosas que tanto amaba, bajaron su ropa, incluyendo sus bóxers, hasta las rodillas. Sintió en golpe de magia de un hechizo lubricante y luego sintió clara y duramente, el miembro de su esposo penetrándolo de un solo golpe.

—Mío—Era lo primero que salía de los labios de Severus quien estaba enfundado y muy feliz dentro de su esposo. Harry se veía simple y absolutamente delicioso cuando lo vio y simplemente sintió la necesidad de poseerlo, de estar dentro de él, marcarlo como suyo, aunque su parte racional le decía que Harry ya era suyo, era su esposo. su parte animal pedía "comérselo enterito".

La cama de Harry rechinaba con cada embestida y Harry temía sinceramente por el estado en que iba a terminar la cama que no usaba desde que se casó con Severus, pero estaba disfrutando demasiado de la pasión de su marido como para quejarse o preocuparse de algo tan nimio. Si se rompía la cama, siempre podía comprar otra.

—¡Más duro! —Pidió Harry y Severus acelero las embestidas y pronto, sintió como su semilla llenaba a su esposo, mientras su mente solo pensaba  _"Mío, mío, mío. Es todo mío"._

Saliendo de su esposo, Severus recuperó su varita que tiró apenas terminó de lanzar los hechizos de silencio, convocándola con un silencioso  _Accio_  sin varita y lanzó un par de hechizos de limpieza en ambos mientras se subía los pantalones. En el ardor de la pasión solo bajó los pantalones de su esposo y luego los suyos, así que toda su ropa en realidad estaba sudorosa y el hechizo de limpieza solo servía temporalmente.

Era una fortuna que tuviera planes inmediatos que cumplir.

—Súbete los pantalones Harry, nos vamos—.

—¿A dónde? —Pregunto Harry con una tonta sonrisa que denotaba lo satisfecho que estaba en esos momentos.

—Es una sorpresa—Severus se acercó y saco una palmera de madera de sus túnicas y coloco la mano de Harry sobre la figura tallada—Paraíso—.

Cuando Severus dijo la palabra clave, ambos hombres desaparecieron del ministerio.

* * *

—Sev ¿Qué es esto? —Harry observo el lugar donde habían aparecido. Era una especie de departamento, pero de mucho lujo, la cama tenía sábanas que parecían seda, pero en el buró había una nota que decía "Sabanas 100% algodón, 5000 hilos".

Harry soltó la palmera de madera y recorrió el lugar, además de la cama King Size con esas suaves y sugestivas sábanas, había una sala de estar, una cocina, un baño hermosísimo decorado con mosaicos que imitaban un arrecife de coral y su fauna que tenía una tina que parecía una piscina pequeña y una regadera que daba al exterior y había una salida a un patio con una alberca y Harry casi se desmaya cuando observo el exterior.

Estaban directamente sobre el océano, el patio tenía una alberca pequeña, suficiente para nadar un poco y daba hacía el mar. Al lado del patio, había una escalera que daba a un muelle que tenía a su vez un pequeño velero. Harry pensó que estaban en el paraíso y era casi cierto. Severus observó la suite y estaba complacido con los arreglos de última hora que había hecho la agente de viajes. Ese baño valía totalmente la pena.

—Bienvenido a las Maldivas, estamos en el hotel Ocean Star—.

—¿Hotel? —Harry estaba asombrado, este lugar era asombroso.

Severus se acercó y abrazó a su Gryffindor—Esta es nuestra "suite" aunque es más propio llamarlo "hogar temporal". Me di cuenta de que jamás nos fuimos de Luna de Miel y tenías razón, estábamos cayendo en una rutina, así que quise corregirlo. Estaremos aquí todo el fin de semana y hay muchas actividades que podemos hacer, podemos pasear en el yate, bucear, ir de compras a Male o puedo pedir un masaje para dos—Le dijo a Harry al oído para luego separarse y mirarlo con amor y jugando un poco con él.

Harry se rió ante las cejas sugestivas que estaba dándole su marido y lo beso tiernamente.

—Creo que primero quiero ver que tan suave es esa cama—Le contestó Harry arrastrándolo hasta la suave cama y desordenándola con gusto.

Luego de hacer el amor, un elfo doméstico les trajo la cena y salieron a nadar en la alberca desnudos. Cuando tomaron un descanso, estaban mirando hacia el mar que brillaba como si hubiera estrellas debajo de él. Severus le explico que era un microorganismo llamado plancton el que brillaba y daba ese efecto. Harry amaba la inteligencia de su marido, aunque le quitará algo de misterio a las cosas. Antes de dormir, le dieron un nuevo uso a la tina de baño teniendo una deliciosa sesión de sexo donde Harry llevó a Severus hasta la cúspide del placer al dar en su punto dulce una y otra vez, como agradecimiento por la hermosa sorpresa.

El sábado se dedicaron a nadar un rato y salieron a pasear en el yate y a bucear, disfrutando de la soledad en kilómetros a la redonda, para luego ir a una isla "desierta" donde las parejas iban a hacer el amor. Severus y Harry no iban a desaprovechar y terminaron llenos de arena, pero muy satisfechos.

El domingo estuvieron jugando en una hamaca que estaba justo encima del agua, donde la profundidad era de apenas unos metros, tirándose uno al otro al agua y terminando sus juegos en una sesión de besos y por la tarde fueron de compras a Male, la capital de las Maldivas. Harry compró suficientes recuerdos para todos sus amigos y un juguete para su ahijado Teddy. Severus compro un hueso de juguete para su "suegro" Sirius y un collar tejido como collar de perro para Remus.

Fue un fin de semana mágico donde Harry se sintió único y especial para su marido, no solo un acuerdo doméstico. Severus lo amaba y trataba de demostrarlo cada que podía con detalles pequeños o incluso grandes, como este.

La rutina no se veía tan mal como antes, sabiendo que el hombre a su lado lo amaba tanto como para llevarlo a la playa cuando él había manifestado su odio encarnizado hacía el sol.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olvide decir que en este fic Sirius y Remus y en general, casi todos seguían vivos. Sorry, my bad.


	5. Ethan conoce a Harry

La rutina volvió a ser establecida, pero esta vez, Severus y Harry reservaron tiempo "para ellos". Redujeron el tiempo dedicado a las visitas a los amigos y salían el fin de semana o entre semana a pasear, al cine, al teatro, a donde quisieran en realidad.

Al principio, Remus objetó, pero Tonks agradeció la ausencia de Harry. No es que no amara a Harry, pero tenía suficiente con la casi omnipresencia de Sirius en su hogar como para tener que lidiar con Harry también y cada fin de semana. Ron también agradeció el tiempo que Harry no salía con ellos, ya que podía convencer a Hermione de salir a pasear o de encerrarse ambos en casa y debajo de las sabanas.

Los que si resintieron la ausencia de Harry fueron los señores Weasley, pero Arthur consolaba a Molly, diciéndole que Harry necesitaba su propio tiempo para él y para Severus. Del lado de Severus, Lucius Malfoy realmente no resintió su ausencia, pero Albus si, ya que se había acostumbrado a su té y juego de ajedrez semanal y ahora, Albus estaba algo desorientado sin esa "cita" semanal.

En general, estaban bien, mejor que bien, pero siempre hay un pero cuando algo es muy bueno y ese "pero", tenía un nombre específico: Ethan.

Ethan no es que saliera mucho con Severus, sino que Harry empezó a preguntarse por qué Ethan era el único amigo que no conocía de Severus y Harry se lo hizo saber a Severus.

—¿Sev? —.

—¿Qué? —Severus estaba dormitando luego de haber hecho el amor con su esposo y darse algunos mimos mutuamente.

—¿Cuándo conoceré a Ethan? —Eso terminó de despertar a Severus.

—¿Por qué quieres conocer a Ethan? —.

—Es que hablas de él y parece bastante agradable y parece más tu amigo que tu antiguo sexólogo, además, desconozco cómo lo conociste—Harry tenía una sincera curiosidad sobre el hombre.

Severus estaba entre la espada y la pared, no quería negarle nada a su esposo, pero tampoco podía decirle a Harry como conoció a Ethan. Tendría que hablarlo con Ethan la siguiente vez que lo viera.

—¿Qué opinas si le comentó a Ethan que quieres conocerlo? —Eso le daría tiempo de pensar una historia que decirle a Harry.

—De acuerdo—Dijo Harry acurrucándose entre los brazos de su marido y dejando a un muy temeroso Severus Snape e insomne.

* * *

Ethan estaba entre molesto y asustado, sobre todo, asustado por Severus. No es que le importara en realidad lo que le pasara a Severus, ya que el mismo había traído ese problema sobre sí mismo. Y estaba molesto por que Severus pensará que no debía decir la verdad a Harry sobre su verdadera ocupación.

—Ethan, sé que he metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero necesito tu ayuda. ¿Qué le digo a Harry? —.

—La verdad—.

—Pero... —.

—¡No! Severus, amas a Harry, entiendo que no quieras que él se altere por algunas cosas. Pero no debiste mentir sobre mí. Pensé que éramos amigos luego de este tiempo, a mí no me avergüenza mi trabajo y entiendo, quizás Harry consideraría algo extraño que te hayas hecho amigo de un stripper, pero le va a doler que no fueras sincero con él desde el principio—.

—Pero...—.

En este punto de la discusión, Ethan ya estaba harto, Severus se había vuelto un buen amigo, pero tenía mucha inseguridad alrededor, no solo respecto a su matrimonio sino también a sus otros afectos y él no estaba para esos juegos de "finge ser quien no eres".

—Me voy, háblame cuando tengas el valor de ser honesto con Harry, conmigo y contigo mismo—Dijo Ethan dejando bruscamente su taza de café sobre la mesa y poniendo un billete de 10 libras para pagar su parte de la cuenta.

Severus se quedó pasmado viendo a uno de sus amigos irse, el primer amigo que había hecho fuera de Hogwarts, de los mortífagos y de su profesión.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore se sorprendió de ver a Severus Snape salir por el flu de su oficina, ya que tenía un tiempo que no veía al pocionista.

—Severus, mi muchacho ¿Cómo estás? —.

—En problemas—.

Albus conjuró un servicio de té e insto a Severus a sentarse frente a él y este, apenas se sentó empezó a contarle la situación, confesando también su secreto. Albus no podía creer ambas cosas, que Severus mintiera a su esposo y que hubiera llegado virgen al matrimonio... aunque eso explicaba muchas cosas... como su mal humor cuando era maestro.

—Severus, sabes lo que tienes que hacer ¿verdad? —.

—Si, pero Harry va a estar muy enojado conmigo. Estoy seguro de que me mandara a dormir en el sillón o me dirá que me vaya a un hotel—.

—Bueno, tengo una habitación de invitados en mi casa, podrías usarla cuando te mande lejos—.

—Gracias Albus, eres de gran ayuda—Dijo Severus con sarcasmo.

—En serio Severus, no esperabas que este tal Ethan mintiera sobre su profesión cuando para él solo es eso, una profesión. Evidentemente si estudio lo que te dijo que era su carrera, pero aprendió más en su trabajo que en los libros y eso te beneficio a ti y a Harry. Ambos parecen tener un buen matrimonio, pero estoy seguro de que no esperabas que todo fuera miel sobre hojuelas—.

—Lo sé Albus, es solo qué no quería mentirle a Harry... no mucho. Solo pensé que podría no gustarle mucho que nuestra vida íntima quedara en manos de un stripper—.

—Un stripper que resultó ser un verdadero sexólogo, que te dio consejos bastante profesionales y sensatos, una persona que se convirtió en tu confidente y amigo y la cual, decidiste ocultar de Harry, haciendo que parezca peor de lo que ya es. Severus, ser stripper es solo una parte de quién es Ethan, no su totalidad. Harry comprenderá con el tiempo por qué confiaste implícitamente en él—.

Severus se fue bastante mosqueado de la oficina de Albus, pero su mentor y amigo tenía razón, tenía que sincerarse con Harry sobre él porque no había presentado a Ethan y si Harry no lo asesinaba y lo perdonaba, entonces quizás podría presentarlos. Después de todo, tampoco quería perder la amistad de Ethan.

* * *

—¡CON UN STRIPPER! ¿¡HABLASTE DE NUESTRA VIDA MARITAL CON UN STRIPPER!? —Una de las tazas que les habían regalado en la boda salió volando hacia la pared cuando Harry explotó. Era quizás la quinta o sexta taza que reventaba en la pared, además de frascos, una charola, la cacerola con la cena y varios viales de pociones de su botiquín.

Si no hubiera sido por el  _protego_  que Severus había lanzado en cuanto empezó la pelea, ya estaría repleto de fragmentos de porcelana y vidrio, así como de algunas pociones bastante desagradables.

—Harry, amor, cálmate—.

—¡NO ME DIGAS QUE ME CALME SEVERUS SNAPE! —Harry estaba furioso. No podía creer que su marido hubiera accedido a oír los consejos de un desnudista, por muy buenos que fueran.

—Pero... —.

—¡LARGO! ¡NO QUIERO VERTE! —.

—Pero... —.

—¡LARGO! —.

Severus se desapareció de ahí por el flu y llegó directo a la oficina de Albus, donde su mentor ya tenía el traslador listo para su casa.

—La habitación ya está lista, quédate todo el tiempo que necesites—.

—Albus, si Harry y yo... —.

—No termines esa oración Severus—Albus sabía lo inseguro que era su antiguo pupilo y amigo—No lo digas o pienses siquiera. Harry te ama y te perdonara, lo sé. No se va a separar de ti por esto, pero te va a hacer sudar un poco—Le dijo Albus palmeándole el hombro cariñosamente.

Severus suspiró exasperado. Albus siempre fue un optimista y Severus un pesimista. En la mente de Severus, Harry ya estaba yendo con el abogado y exigiendo los papeles de divorcio y Severus pensaba que lo más honorable que podía hacer, era firmarlos.

Estar con el hombre que amaba desde hace años, casarse con él y vivir felices parecía demasiada belleza y él no era más que un ex-mortífago, ex-espía de la luz y maestro de pociones 20 años más viejo que su esposo (por ahora). En realidad, Severus pensaba que Harry merecía a alguien mejor que él, pero fue egoísta y lo quería para sí. Harry merecía a un hombre joven y guapo, honesto, valiente, alguien a quien las masas adorarían.

Severus suspiró derrotado cuando el traslador se activó y aterrizo en la habitación de huéspedes de la casa de Albus. Iban a ser días muy largo y noches aún más largas sin su Harry.

* * *

—Harry, exageraste—.

—Hermy, no exageró. Le contó toda nuestra vida marital a un stripper, ¡Un stripper! ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú si Ron hubiera contado todos tus secretos de alcoba a una stripper? —.

Harry había pedido consejo a la mujer más importante de su vida, su mejor amiga y confidente de trucos de cama, Hermione. Ambos estaban tomando un trago en su casa de ella, luego de que la pequeña Rose estuviera haciendo estragos en la sala ahora que ya caminaba con soltura.

—Depende, si le hubiera dado malos consejos o se hubieran acostado, Ron estaría castrado y tendría sus bolas en mi buró. Pero si hubiera sido una relación como la que cuentas que tuvo Severus con el tal Ethan, le hubiera mandado flores, un collar de perlas y una botella de la champaña más cara que pudiera pagar—.

—Estas loca—.

—Piénsalo bien Harry. Severus es un hombre muy privado, nadie excepto él mismo, sabían que era virgen. Ni siquiera Lucius Malfoy quien, en teoría, era su mejor amigo en ese momento, ni Albus Dumbledore, quien era como su padre. Estaba desesperado, asustado y su mayor temor antes de la boda era no poder complacerte y guiarte como te merecías ya que te ama con locura. No me extraña que alguien como Ethan, un profesional en "Excitar" personas, supusiera una opción lógica y coherente para él, en esos momentos—.

—¿Entonces no debí correrlo de la casa? —.

—Oh no, por supuesto que debiste hacerlo—.

—No te entiendo, lo defiendes, pero ¿dices que está bien haberlo corrido? —.

—Harry, tiene que aprender a confiar en ti. Confía en ti. Pero aún tiene esta mala costumbre de creer que él debe resolver SUS problemas y no darte ningún disgusto. Su historia juntos no fue precisamente buena hasta hace unos años, creo que el simplemente quiere ser "El hombre perfecto" para no darte motivos para que lo dejes...—.

—¡Yo nunca lo dejaría! ¡Lo amo! —.

—Yo lo sé, pero es inseguro por toda su historia pasada. Luego los periódicos y revistas no fueron muy amables con su relación de noviazgo y menos cuando anunciaron su boda. Mucha gente cree que deberías estar con un adonis joven y viril que pueda verse "mejor" a tu lado. No les importa si eso es lo que tú quieres y necesitas. Y tú necesitas a Severus, tanto como él te necesita a ti—.

Harry suspiró. Hermione tenía razón, siempre tenía razón. Harry también era muy inseguro respecto a Severus y pensaba que cualquier hombre podía quitárselo si fuera más listo que él o más interesante. Él solo era famoso, pero sentía que era plano y sin chiste, soso a más no poder. Muchas veces se preguntaba cómo alguien tan brillante como Severus se había enamorado de él.

—Creo que debería buscarlo ¿Alguna idea de dónde podría encontrarlo? Pensé en preguntarle a Lucius Malfoy—.

—Nop. Yo iría primero a Hogwarts, eso tienen ambos en común, Hogwarts fue su primer hogar real, además, el profesor Dumbledore seguro sería un mejor confidente que el pervertido de Malfoy padre ¿Sabes que intentó seducir a Sirius? —.

—¿Qué sucedió? Sirius no me ha contado nada—.

—Bueno, ya ves que Narcissa y él son "modernos" en ese aspecto, entonces, Narcissa está experimentando con un mago estadounidense y Lucius decidió buscarse un amante hombre, así que pensó en Sirius. Lo invito a tomar un trago y como Remus está ocupado con Teddy y Tonks, pues Sirius se sentía algo solito y accedió. Ambos estaban borrachos y Lucius le agarró, bueno... todo fue en pleno pub y Sirius terminó dándole un puñetazo y dejándolo con el ojo morado—.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de esto? —.

—Sirius me lo contó. Remus es su mejor amigo, pero no va a decirle que Lucius Malfoy le agarró el miembro y que de hecho le gusto, pero se ofendió de lo libertino que se vio Lucius ¿Verdad? —.

—Espera, ¿Le gusto? —.

—Creo que le sorprendió que le gustara, más bien. Al parecer, nunca se había planteado que podría gustarle que otro hombre lo tocara y por eso se enojó. No le gustó que fuera en público y no le gusto que de hecho disfrutara el toque—.

—Vaya, eso sí es un buen chisme—.

—Oh y eso no es nada comparado al jueguito de rol de Remus y Tonks—.

—¿Juego de rol? —.

—En serio Harry, quizás si deberías hablar con el amigo de Severus y pedirle que ahora te de clases a ti. Hay tanto sobre sexo que no sabes... A Remus y Tonks les gusta disfrazarse y tener sexo vestidos así. Bueno, continuando. Tonks tiene este disfraz de "Caperucita Roja", ¿Entiendes a qué voy? Le compro a Remus unas orejas de lobo y unas garras y entonces hacen esto de la inocente caperucita por el bosque y el lobo que se la quiere "comer"—.

—¡Oh Merlín! —.

—No me digas que jamás has pensado en algo así con Severus—Harry se sonrojó porque sí que había pensado en algunas cosas... como Severus enfundado en cuero... o con sus túnicas de cuando era profesor y él con su uniforme... tenía muchas ideas libertinas a últimas fechas.

—Bueno... algo así—.

La mirada de Hermione le dijo a Harry que sospechaba cuales eran sus ideas, pero su amiga no dijo nada y ambos continuaron bebiendo sus tragos mientras la pequeña Rose hacía gala de sus mejores dotes de destrucción rompiendo su corralito y riendo en el proceso. Hermione suspiró y fue a reparar el corral con su varita.

* * *

_"Dime como contactar a Ethan y entonces decidiré si te perdono o no"._

Ese era el mensaje que traía la lechuza de Harry. Albus le dijo a Harry donde estaba Severus, pero Harry aún no estaba seguro de querer verlo. No todavía al menos.

Severus ansiaba poder ver a su esposo para disculparse, de rodillas de ser necesario, pero Harry quería hablar con Ethan, al parecer.

Severus pensaba y pensaba, pero no llegaba a una solución que no pudiera dar peores resultados que el problema en el que ya estaba metido, así que tomó una respiración profunda y se encomendó a todos los dioses y magos que conocía y recordaba, rogando porque Ethan no sufriera mucho la ira de su marido, ni el mismo, dicho sea de paso.

Envió a la lechuza de vuelta junto con la dirección y teléfono de Ethan, indicándole a Harry que Ethan no sabía nada del mundo mágico. Harry ya lo sabía, pero Severus no quería arriesgarse a que, en la ira, a Harry se le olvidara el estatuto de secreto.

La lechuza se perdió en el horizonte y Severus suspiró una vez más, seguro de que tanto suspiró iba a hacerle daño.

* * *

Harry citó a Ethan en un café londinense un tanto discreto, quería averiguar qué tanto sabía Ethan sobre su vida marital y, sobre todo, que tan atractivo era. Siendo honestos, a Harry le importaba un pepino que Severus hubiera hablado sobre sus hábitos sexuales con un extraño. Harry estaba celoso.

Celoso de Ethan por qué Severus hablaba maravillas de los consejos del hombre, el que parecía ser un hombre de mundo, conocedor de placeres, resuelto en muchos y diversos temas, alguien inteligente, culto y perspicaz... todo lo que Harry no creía ser.

Que Severus le confesará que Ethan era de hecho un stripper (por mucho que si tuviera una carrera de sexología) avivaba más sus celos. Eso quería decir que además de inteligente era guapo, quizás más guapo y atractivo que él. Un hombre de mundo, experimentado, inteligente, sensual y atractivo. Harry se sentía poca cosa con esa definición que solo existía en su mente.

Ethan llegó y lo primero que noto Harry era que sin él no estuviera tan bronceado, Ethan parecería su familiar lejano.

Ethan tenía los ojos azules bastante oscuros, como zafiros densos, el cabello negro y lustroso, pero algo ondulado, lo que le daba una apariencia despeinada como la suya y el cuerpo de Ethan era... bueno... había ciertos beneficios en dedicarse a bailarín erótico. Harry se preguntó si quizás unas clases de baile serían algo bueno para verse como este stripper, porque ¡Demonios!, el tipo estaba que ardía.

—Hola, tú debes ser Harry, el esposo de Severus—.

—Sí, hola, gracias por venir—Dijo Harry estrechando la mano de Ethan, tenía la piel suave. Maldita sea. Incluso su sonrisa era nacarada.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesa y pidieron sus cafés y un bocadillo. Ahora Harry estaba incómodo, ¿Cómo preguntaba esto?  _"Hola, estoy furioso porque mi esposo te dijo sobre nuestra vida marital y es debido a que te dedicas al entretenimiento adulto en algún antro de vicio y depravación"_. No, eso sonaba muy mal.

Ethan lo liberó de su suplicio.

—Severus te lo dijo ¿Verdad? —.

—¿Eh? —Harry había estado perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Sobre mi trabajo, como me conoció—.

—Este... sí. Severus me lo dijo—.

—¿Cómo está todo entre ustedes? —.

—¿Por qué? —Las alarmas de Harry sonaron fuerte y claro ¿Por qué quería este tipo saber qué había pasado entre ellos?

—Porque la última vez que lo vi, estaba muy nervioso sobre hablar contigo. Es un amigo muy querido para mí—.

—Si, se nota—Dijo Harry destilando veneno y eso no pasó desapercibido a Ethan.

—Disculpa, ¿Te molesta que considere a Severus mi amigo? —Harry tuvo que contener un bufido y el panorama se le presentó claro a Ethan—¡Oh dios! ¡Estas celoso de mí! —.

—¿¡Que!? No, claro que no, no, no, no—Ethan levantó una ceja al más puro estilo de Severus—Bueno, sí. Lo admito. Me pone celoso que Severus te tenga como amigo—.

—¿Por qué? —.

—Es que el habla siempre de ti,  _"Ethan sabe de esto", "Ethan sabe de lo otro"_. Te hace ver muy inteligente y versado, y yo... soy muy simple. Él era mi maestro en la escuela y empezamos una relación un par de años después de que termine mis estudios y bueno, él siempre fue este profesor estricto al que todo mundo amaba odiar, pero que todos admiraban su inteligencia y sentido del humor muy negro. Y pues, me siento poca cosa comparado a todos los hombres inteligentes que él puede conocer—Terminó Harry admitiendo en voz alta sus temores.

—Él te ama—.

—Pero algún día podría dejarme de amar—.

—No lo creo, para él eres como el aire que respira. Sin ti, el hombre sería un fantasma—.

La mesera llegó en ese momento con su orden y hubo un corto silencio mientras les servían.

—Entonces... ¿Él te dijo todo eso de mí? ¿Qué soy como el aire que respira? —Ethan empezó a reír musicalmente.

—No, por supuesto que no. El hombre es romántico, pero no expresivo per se, se nota a leguas su amor por ti. No. Es la forma en que brillan sus ojos cuando habla de ti lo que me dice cuánto te ama.  _"Oh Ethan, deberías ver a mi Harry, es un hombre tan considerado", "Ethan, Harry es tan tierno con su ahijado, se ve tan lindo con un bebé en sus brazos", "Ethan, lo vi el otro día en su uniforme de policía, se ve tan sexy mi esposo"_  y podría continuar toda la tarde, pero supongo que eso puede darte una idea de lo idiota que lo traes—.

Harry se sonrojo. Severus lo amaba tanto que todas sus conversaciones con Ethan, al menos la mayoría por lo que podía verse, eran sobre él. Empezaba a sentirse bastante idiota por tener celos de alguien tan simpático como Ethan.

—Debe estar enojado conmigo por haberlo corrido de la casa—.

—Te felicito, ya era hora de que tuvieran una pelea—Ethan levantó su taza de irlandés en un brindis simulado.

—¿Eh? —Harry estaba confundido.

—Es que ustedes eran tan nauseabundamente tiernos y azucarados, al menos, por lo que me contó Severus. Lo más cerca que habían estado de pelear fue cuando te quejaste de estar "estancado en la rutina". Luego de su escapada a quien sabe dónde, Severus se veía muy feliz y contento. Hablaba de como ahora salían en citas y mantenían esa chispa del noviazgo. Pero seguía la miel a todo lo alto. No parecían ser una pareja normal, pero ahora sí lo son—.

—¿Por pelear? —.

—Sinceramente, ¿Creíste que el matrimonio era todo flores y dulces y ninguna espina en las rosas? —.

—N-no... pero pelear es... desagradable y horrible y me hace sentir... —.

—¿Con ganas de ir tras él y castigarlo y luego atarlo a tu cama y saciar tus bajas pasiones con su cuerpo? —.

Harry se sonrojó mientras intentaba aparentar tranquilidad y sorbía su capuchino—Algo así—Nunca un pastel de naranja se vio más interesante en opinión de Harry. Todo con tal de no levantar la mirada a esos ojos inquisidores.

—Harry, es normal que las parejas peleen, sobre todo aquellas que tienen fuego en las venas, como ustedes dos. Por lo que he visto hasta ahora, amas a Severus con tanta locura como él a ti, simplemente se siente horrible por que no habían tenido un pleito marital, pero la vida es así, altas y bajas. Preocúpate cuando tu esposo te diga que tiene un amante y en realidad, a ti te de igual. Cuando ya no sientas esa veta de posesividad, esos celos, esa necesidad de "marcar tu territorio", ese día es cuando debes pensar en el divorcio—.

—Yo... gracias. Ahora veo por qué Severus te considera un amigo muy querido—.

—Gracias a ti, desde cuando tenía ganas de conocerte. Ahora veo por qué Severus esta tan coladito por ti. Eres muy sexy—Harry se sonrojó.

—Si tú lo dices. Tú te ves más sexy y por tu trabajo debes saber moverte...—.

Ethan se rió. Este muchacho era delicioso. Severus tenía un esposo sexy e inocente, aunque por su mirada, había una veta libertina y un tanto depravabada que esperaba salir a jugar. Oh, Severus le iba a deber un enorme favor por lo que iba a hacer por él.

—¿Qué te parece si te doy ideas sobre cómo torturarlo ahora que lo perdones? El hombre necesita un castigo—.

Harry vio la sonrisa de gato que le dio Ethan y supo que iban a llevarse muy bien—¿Qué tienes en mente? —.

* * *

Severus estaba que se subía por las paredes, la lechuza había partido hace dos días y aún no tenía respuesta de Harry, ni para decir que lo perdonaba ni para decir que le enviaría los papeles de divorcio. La incertidumbre lo estaba volviendo loco. Incluso había pedido al sarnoso de Sirius que atendiera su negocio como un favor, ya que, con los nervios, no tenía cabeza para distinguir una poción para forúnculos de una para alisar el cabello.

Albus lo había visitado el día que la lechuza partió, diciéndole que Harry lo buscaría, que estuviera tranquilo, que Harry lo amaba más que nada. Severus no lo creía así.

Había pasado dos días sin bañarse, sin casi dormir, y apenas comer algo. Se sentía muerto en vida sin su Harry.

Al tercer día, por la mañana, mientras Severus había caído rendido en el sofá de la sala de Albus, un muy malicioso Harry Potter apareció por la chimenea y vio a su esposo apenas parecido a un humano.

—¡Severus! —.

Severus abrió los ojos, seguro de que había hecho una estupidez y ahora estaba en el más allá, porque no podía ser Harry quien lo miraba preocupado.

—Harry, ¿Por qué? —.

—¿Por qué, qué, exactamente? —Severus tenía fiebre, era evidente que no se había cuidado.

—Estás aquí, eso quiere decir que estás muerto—Severus estaba derramando lagrimas silenciosas por su cruel destino ¿Por qué hacía frío? Los muertos no pueden sentir frío o calor ¿O sí?

—Anda, levántate. Vamos a casa—Harry levantó como pudo a su esposo y lo deslizó hacía el flu. Luego le diría a Albus que le enviara las cosas de Severus.

* * *

Severus estuvo ardiendo en fiebre todo ese día y Harry lo estuvo cuidando y dando pociones de su stock para el negocio. Supo que Severus de verdad estaba mal cuando Sirius le hablo para saber si todo estaba bien, ya que Severus le pidió de favor que atendiera su tienda de pociones. Harry cubrió su pelea y dijo que Severus no se sentía bien y que por eso era el favor. Sirius se lo creyó, o al menos fingió creerlo y no hizo preguntas.

En la noche, Severus por fin volvió de la inconsciencia y vio que estaba en su cama y que Harry estaba ahí a su lado.

—Shhh. Tranquilo Sev. Levántate con cuidado, estas algo débil—.

Severus se terminó de despertar y vio a su esposo limpiando su cara con una toalla húmeda y fría.

—¿Qué pasó? —.

—Peleamos. Te dije que te fueras. Terminaste en la casa de Albus. Conocí a Ethan y resolvimos las cosas. Fui a buscarte y te encontré ardiendo en fiebre. Te traje hasta aquí y te he estado cuidando todo el día—.

—¿Conociste a Ethan? —.

—Sí, yo... lo siento Sev. Yo, no estoy enojado por que le contaras nuestras cosas a Ethan, ni por su trabajo. Creo... que estaba celoso—.

—¿Celoso? —.

—Hablabas de Ethan tanto y sobre lo inteligente que era y tú eres tan listo y yo... no soy tonto, pero definitivamente no tengo una mente como la tuya y temí que estuvieras empezando a fijarte en él por mi falta de conocimiento—.

—Harry, eso es idiota. Te amo, no tienes idea de cuánto. Estos días separados han sido un suplicio, pensé que enviarías los papeles de divorcio y buscarías a alguien más atractivo que yo, porque mereces a alguien guapo y joven y tierno, como tú—.

—Eres un idiota, y yo también. Somos un par de idiotas juntos—Harry le sonrió a su marido.

—¿Me perdonas? —Severus aún se veía algo enfermo y Harry no tuvo corazón para seguirlo torturando, su castigo tendría que esperar a mañana, cuando Severus ya estuviera más recuperado.

—Si Sev, te perdono. Pero no creas que no me las pagaras por haberme mentido. Ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos—.

Severus se fue quedando dormido mientras su esposo pasaba sus dedos por su cabello y le susurraba que lo amaba al oído.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Harry y Severus estaban desayunando. Severus sabía que su Harry lo haría pagar, pero por ahora, estaba feliz de que Harry quisiera seguir casado que cualquier cosa que hubiera planeado para él, la aguantaría estoicamente.

—Te ves mejor Sev—.

—Me siento mejor—.

—Uhmm, entonces creo que podemos aplicar tu castigo en la tarde—.

—De acuerdo—.

—¿No vas a preguntar que es tu castigo? —.

—No, supongo que me merezco lo que sea que vayas a hacerme—.

—Oh Severus. No es nada que no puedas aguantar—.

Pasaron la mañana dándose mimos y tiernos besos, diciéndose cuánto se amaban y acurrucados en el sofá mientras veían una película de caricaturas, de esas que Harry no pudo ver mientras crecía. Severus no lo diría ni bajo tortura, pero él también disfrutaba de esas edulcoradas imágenes. Incluso a veces, cuando creía que nadie estaba cerca, tarareaba alguna canción de esas películas.

Por la tarde, luego de comer, Harry dijo que iba a preparar el castigo para Sev y fue hasta la recámara y luego de media hora, le dijo a Severus que era hora.

Severus respiró profundamente y se dijo que merecía lo que hubiera planeado Harry. Así que cuando Harry le vendo los ojos, no dijo nada y se dejó guiar por él.

Severus sintió que lo tiraban en la cama, sabía que era la cama y se preguntó qué había planeado Harry como castigo. Luego sintió su piel desnuda, Harry lo había desnudado por completo con magia y luego sintió las manos de su esposo sobre su cuerpo y entonces sintió correas de cuero. Sus manos fueron atadas a la cabecera y sus pies a los pilares de los pies. Pero Harry lo había atado de forma que podía moverse bastante pero no lo suficiente para soltarse.

—Harry, ¿Qué es esto? —.

—Tu castigo—.

Harry entonces le quitó la venda de los ojos y Severus se encontró con Harry vestido con solo un calzoncillo muy justo de seda negra y unas botas militares, también negras y en sus manos una correa de cuero y una botella de lubricante.

—¿Qué piensas hacerme? —.

—Voy a torturarte, para que cuando pienses en mentirme de nuevo, recuerdes que puedo ser muy cruel—Harry se subió a la cama y se puso lubricante en una de sus manos y empezó a masturbar a Severus hasta que lo tuvo duro como roca y entonces empezó la tortura. Harry ató la correa de cuero en la base del pene, de forma que Severus no pudiera venirse.

Harry se quitó el calzoncillo de seda y con sus dedos aún lubricados, empezó a prepararse mientras Severus veía todo sin poder participar. Cuando Harry sintió que estaba listo, se colocó encima de la erección cada vez más dura de Severus y empezó a empalarse a sí mismo, solo con las botas puestas y Severus pensó que eso era cruel, despiadado y demasiado bueno... le estaba gustando que Harry lo usara así.

Harry empezó a saltar encima de su esposo, agarrando con sus manos, cuanta piel podía de su esposo, y este, solo podía mover sus caderas hacia arriba, lo más fuerte que podía, sintiéndose estrechado y caliente como el infierno. Quería venirse, llenar a su esposo y su pene se negaba a cooperar, gracias a la maldita correa.

Harry se vino sobre el pecho de su esposo y Severus estaba frustrado y caliente. Harry se acercó a él sin dejar salir su pene de su interior y lo besó. Entonces empezó a besar su cuello, sus hombros, sus pezones. Severus estaba a punto de la combustión espontánea si Harry continuaba con esa tortura. Cuando mordió uno de sus pezones, pensó que era demasiado, necesitaba venirse, ¡Ya!

Harry decidió jugar más con su esposo y empezó a mover su trasero hacia el frente y atrás, haciendo que la erección empezará a ser dolorosa. Harry estaba usando a su esposo como juguete sexual y a Severus le estaba fascinando ese castigo tan cruel y erótico.

Harry estaba al borde, quería desesperadamente sentir la semilla de su esposo y pensó que Severus ya había tenido suficiente tortura, así que alcanzó con su mano la correa y la soltó, liberando a Severus de su suplicio y luego, liberó las manos de Severus y sus pies, Severus era libre.

Severus entonces agarró a su esposo y de un movimiento lo puso debajo suyo, agarró las caderas de Harry y empezó a embestir en serio, de forma animal y salvaje. Necesitaba liberarse, llenar a Harry, marcarlo como suyo. Las piernas de Harry entonces fueron colocadas en los hombros de Severus y este se acercó a Harry, dejándolo en una posición muy expuesta, haciendo que las penetraciones fueran profundas.

Ambos gritaron cuando la semilla de Severus por fin encontró su lugar dentro de su esposo, Harry dejó la suya entre ambos y Severus estaba exhausto y muy, muy satisfecho por lo que había pasado.

—Eso... fue... asombroso—.

—¿Te gustó? —.

—Harry, prometo que jamás volveré a ocultarte nada—Dijo Severus dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Lo sé. Te extrañe—Harry estaba agotado y se separó de Severus solo para quitarse las botas y estar cómodo.

Harry se acurruco junto a su marido quien yacía exhausto en la cama y ambos dejaron que el sueño los llevara. Severus durmió profundamente, sabiendo que su marido estaba entre sus brazos de nuevo. Y agradecido por ese "castigo" tan agradable.


	6. La "obsesión" de Sirius

Ethan era feliz con su vida tal cual estaba. Tenía un trabajo donde era bueno, por fin había hecho uso de su carrera, aunque fuera "pro-bono" y ahora tenía dos amigos muy interesantes en Severus y Harry, aunque había algo raro en ellos. Se sentía como un pulso, algo diferente vibrando en ellos. Como si fuera electricidad estática pero latente. Era difícil describirlo, pero definitivamente no eran normales per se y eso le encantaba a Ethan.

Hacía más de un año que Ethan y Severus se habían conocido en su despedida de soltero de este último y habían salido a comer los tres para celebrar su "aniversario", la pareja tenía planes para su propio aniversario y Ethan había ayudado a Harry a comprar algunos artículos como el antifaz de terciopelo. Severus no iba a saber lo que lo golpeó.

Harry aceptó que estaba siendo irracional con sus temores y Severus que debía mejorar un tanto su visión de sí mismo y confiar en el amor de su esposo. eso hizo que ahora si discutieran cosas triviales, ilógicas y sin sentido... como cualquier pareja.

La última discusión había sido por Sirius, quien reclamaba atención de Harry porque se sentía abandonado por Moony.

La vida marital de Moony (y Harry jamás iba a poder sacarse la imagen mental de Tonks vestida de caperucita y Remus de "lobo") había tomado un giro inesperado cuando Tonks anunció que estaba embarazada de nuevo. Eso hizo que Remus, quien por la guerra no pudo disfrutar mucho el embarazo de su esposa, ahora si pudiera, relegara a Sirius a un segundo plano.

De por si había sido algo tenso el tener que balancear su vida en pareja junto con la atención que requería Sirius.

Ahora que Harry y Severus tomaban tiempo para sí y que habían decidido discutir lo que no les pareciera, Sirius había pasado al primer plano de sus peleas. ¿Por qué? El animago había agarrado la horrible costumbre de llegar de improviso por las noches y ya había cachado a Harry y Severus en situaciones muy comprometedoras incluyendo una donde interrumpió una deliciosa sesión donde Harry estaba atado y Sirius se sonrojo hasta límites insospechados y tuvo que salir de la sala y regresar horas después con un pastel de disculpas.

Solo lo perdonaron porque el pastel estaba delicioso.

Y en esta comida, sucedió lo impensable. Sirius se presentó.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí saco de pulgas? —Severus no estaba nada feliz de que el animago llegara de improviso a una reunión con su amigo.

—Sirius, coincido con Sev ¿Qué haces aquí? —Harry le había dicho a donde iban, solo por si acaso había alguna emergencia.

—Nada cachorro, vine a comer—.

—¿Al restaurante que te dije que estaríamos y al cual solo debías buscarnos si y solo si Había Una Emergencia? —Harry amaba a su padrino, pero en esos momentos quería estrangularlo.

—¿Y quién es este que parece salido de "Renegado"? —Ethan tenía claro que evidentemente conocían a este individuo y que no era bienvenido.

—Ethan, mi padrino Sirius Black—.

—Padrino, mejor dicho, el saco de pulgas—.

—Cállate Quejicus—Le espetó Sirius al pocionista y yerno honorario. Entonces tuvo tiempo de ver al otro individuo que estaba con su ahijado y su ¡ugh! Esposo. El tal Ethan le parecía familiar pero no sabía de donde, sin embargo, era bastante atractivo, y tenía unos ojos hermosos—Hola, me llamo Sirius. Encantado—.

—Ethan, yo no estoy encantado. Usted señor Black ha sido muy descortés con mi amigo Severus, quien está celebrando conmigo nuestro "aniversario" de conocernos, y dado que su esposo también es un amigo mío muy querido, usted ha insultado doblemente a mis amigos. Primero, viniendo aquí sin haber sido invitado y segundo, dándole un sobrenombre ofensivo al compañero de mi amigo y amigo personal. Así que le ruego, tenga la decencia de retirarse—.

Ethan estaba enojado ¿Quién se creía este idiota? Severus pensaba comprarle los chocolates más caros que encontrara y Harry levanto su copa en honor de Ethan. Sirius estaba asombrado. Nadie jamás le había hablado así, nunca. Todo mundo caía rendido ante él y su hermosura y avasalladora personalidad y este hombre prefería la compañía de Quejicus.

 _"Algo en el mundo estaba mal"_ , se dijo a si mismo Sirius. Pero prefirió irse ante la mirada enojada de su ahijado. Ya habría otros momentos para estar con él y su ¡ugh! Esposo.

—Eres la primer persona que lo ha rechazado—Dijo Harry cuando Sirius se fue.

—¿Qué le pasa a tu padrino Harry? ¿Por qué cree que puede venir, decir dos palabras y que vamos a aceptarlo en nuestra mesa? —Preguntó Ethan mientras Severus saboreaba la humillación del sarnoso—Y es evidente que no le gusta que te casaras con Severus ¿Es por qué era tu maestro? —.

—Qué va. No, es porque eran enemigos en la escuela. Sirius, mi padre y otros dos amigos suyos. Siempre estaban peleando con Severus y mientras mi padre se casó con mi madre y maduro (un poco), Remus, su otro amigo, ya se casó y está esperando su segundo hijo, Sirius no ha avanzado mucho ni madurado un ápice—.

—¿Y el otro amigo? —.

—Murió—Dijo a secas Severus, no había necesidad de inventar una historia llena de detalles.

—¡Oh! Con razón. Pero bueno, aun así, debe entender que tú ya tienes tu propia vida y debería dejar de estar pegado a ti. Porque supongo que esta no es la primera vez que llega "sin invitar", ¿Verdad? —.

—No, nos lo ha hecho ya varias veces—.

—Eso no es normal—.

—Dime algo que no sepa—Contestó Severus con sarcasmo y ganándose un puntapié de su esposo.

—Como decía, Ethan, Sirius tiene otro tipo de problemas. Mis padres murieron asesinados por un loco asesino serial, pero hubo sospechas de que Sirius había sido el del homicidio. No fue él, pero paso varios años en prisión acusado del homicidio, hasta que alguien encontró pruebas a su favor y salió libre. Por eso es por lo que pase todos esos años en el "amoroso" cuidado de mis tíos maternos. Sirius siente que debe protegerme de todo mal y guiarme por el "buen camino"—.

—Cuando empezamos a salir, Harry y yo, Sirius empezó a presentarle chicos a Harry, casualmente todos jóvenes, guapos y ricos—Dijo Severus, acordándose de la "caravana de galanes" como le llamo el saco de pulgas.

—Pero yo le dije que solo quería a Sev y que no tenía ojos para nadie más—Dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo.

—¡Ugh! Ustedes son nauseabundos. Me dan diabetes—.

—¡Pero así nos amas! —Dijo Harry subiendo los brazos en señal de victoria y haciendo reír a Ethan. Si, eran asquerosamente dulces, pero amaba a sus dos amigos.

* * *

Cada cierto tiempo, Harry y Severus salían con Ethan, pero ahora, temían salir gracias a Sirius. La razón es que Sirius se encapricho con caerle bien a Ethan y estaba duro y dale con salir con ellos.

A Ethan claramente no le agradaba Sirius. No porque fuera mala persona, sino porque era un inmaduro de primera. A Ethan le desagradaba la gente que se creía un regalo de dios para el mundo y Sirius, pertenecía a esta categoría.

Por el lado de Sirius, estaba fascinado por Ethan. Nadie, y de verdad nadie, lo había enfrentado como lo había hecho Ethan. Diciéndole las cosas de frente y sin amedrentarse. Solo había otra persona capaz de tanta "sal" y era Severus, pero Severus no era ni la mitad de atractivo (en la mente de Sirius) que el tal Ethan. Sirius quería conseguir una cita con Ethan.

Harry suspiró cuando notó el interés "romántico" de Sirius por Ethan. Sirius no tenía oportunidad. Severus solo estaba haciendo palomitas y disfrutando el espectáculo, ya que Ethan le daba tremendas palizas al perro y él iba ahí de nuevo, a recibir cada insulto velado y directo que Ethan le dedicaba.

El clímax de esa relación de desprecio-obsesión que tenían Ethan y Sirius, llegó un día que Harry y Severus habían decidido salir de club. Draco Malfoy, que estaba empezando una tentativa relación con Blaise Zabini y Blaise, habían aceptado salir con la pareja, Lucius Malfoy, quien ya había aprendido a no intentar nada con el animago, también salió con ellos y Remus, instado por su esposa, estaba dispuesto a ir mientras solo lo dejaran beber sin comprometerse a bailar. Ron tuvo una oferta similar de su esposa, Hermione. Ethan era el nuevo del grupo y a los magos se les advirtió sobre no hacer magia, ya que irían a un club muggle. Sirius no fue invitado por que él de por sí, ya se invitaba solo a todos lados.

Harry y Severus no bailaban, sino que se iban a rincones oscuros a besarse y meterse mano mientras disfrutaban las expresiones de horror en unos, lujuria en otros. Remus se aposentó en la barra y estaba en una disertación sobre quidditch con Ron. Los escuchas ocasionales pensaban que hablaban de alguna "liga menor de fútbol". Blaise y Draco estaban perdidos hasta que Lucius salió sonrojado del baño, dándole a los demás la ubicación de la pareja y una pista muy clara de sus actividades.

Sirius gravitaba alrededor de Ethan, intentando invitarle tragos y haciendo alarde de su "gran... corazón". Ethan le dijo que se perdiera mientras buscaba una "victima" para esa noche. Ethan era una "mariposa social" y le gustaba de vez en cuando, encontrar a alguien con quien acostarse y tener una "buena noche". Sirius arruinaba sus posibilidades estando a su alrededor.

Al fin, Ethan localizó a un valiente que no se amedrentó ante la presencia de Sirius. Un chico de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos verde-claro que llegó con una cerveza bien fría que ofrecerle a Ethan. De cerca, el chico era musculoso y estaba vestido con ropa que parecía abrazar su figura. Ethan se deleitó viendo su trasero bien formado y le sonrió al chico, aceptando su cerveza.

Sirius observaba la escena con ganas de matar al "colado" ese.

Todos estaban en lo suyo, incluso Lucius estaba entretenido con un hombre de color que recordaba un poco a Kingsley y que se veía muy receptivo a las atenciones del rubio. Sirius estaba solo con su miseria.

Ethan ya estaba encaminándose a salir del club con su "conquista" mientras Sirius los seguía, irónicamente, de forma discreta. Ethan iba al lado del chico pelirrojo, coqueteando y tocando de vez en cuando y el chico sonreía abiertamente. Apenas llevaban un par de calles caminadas cuando el chico pelirrojo aplastó a Ethan contra un muro y procedió a besarlo con firmeza. Ethan se dejó hacer y se fueron a un rincón oscuro para algo de privacidad.

El chico pelirrojo volteó inesperadamente a Ethan y continuo las caricias, Ethan empezó a sentirse nervioso. Si bien se dedicaba al entretenimiento adulto, prefería tener sexo en la privacidad de su hogar, un hotel o el hogar de su conquista en turno. Esto estaba mal.

—Oye, tranquilo. Si tienes prisa podemos ir a un hotel—Dijo Ethan con coquetería, solo para ser aplastado contra la pared.

Las alarmas sonaron fuertes en la mente de Ethan y empezó a forcejear. El pelirrojo entonces tomó a Ethan del cabello y llevó su cabeza hacia atrás. Ethan sintió algo frío y peligroso a la altura de su garganta, presionado de forma que sintió claramente el filo de la navaja, salida de quien sabe dónde.

—Mira pequeña puta, vas a hacer lo que yo digo o te rebano el cuello—Ethan estaba hiperventilando, pero dispuesto a proteger su vida, así que dejó que el individuo siguiera intentando meterle mano.

La navaja seguía en su garganta y le rasguñaba, hasta que le dejó un rasguño largo cuando fue retirada de improviso en un movimiento largo. El peso del tipo se había retirado y ahora había dos hombres peleando en la calle. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y unos tatuajes muy familiares en los brazos.

El pelirrojo logró asestarle un rasguño en un brazo a Sirius y este respondió dándole un certero puñetazo en la cara al pelirrojo. La navaja había caído y ahora Sirius estaba golpeando sin piedad al pelirrojo hasta dejar la cara del tipo hinchada y amoratada, hasta que quedo suficientemente irreconocible y termino pateándole repetidas veces en las bolas.

Sirius no había salido indemne, tenía el rasguño en el brazo y estaba sangrando. Había golpes en su cara que necesitarían hielo y tenía la nariz rota al igual que un labio. Sirius se movió hacia Ethan.

—¿Estás bien? —Los ojos azules del molesto Sirius ahora mostraban preocupación genuina por Ethan.

—Sí, solo me dio un rasguño—Dijo Ethan viendo que su mano tenía una línea de sangre después de haberse tocado la herida.

—Me disculpo por eso—Dijo Sirius siseando al final cuando el ardor del rasguño empezó a hacerse sentir.

—Ven, tengo que curarte esa herida—.

—No es necesario... —.

—Insisto, además, necesito que alguien me acompañe a mi casa. No me siento a salvo en estos momentos—.

Sirius rio bajito, pero aceptó servir de escolta para Ethan. Se fueron de ahí, dejando tirado en la calle al pelirrojo quien había caído inconsciente luego de la pelea.

* * *

Ethan estaba buscando la bolsa para hielos y Sirius estaba limpiándose la sangre en el baño. Unto un poco de jabón líquido en su herida y froto aguantando el ardor del jabón para luego limpiarlo bajo el grifo del agua. La sangre de la cara fue algo más fácil pero no menos molesto.

Por fin, Ethan dio con la bolsa, la lleno de cubitos de hielo y llamó a Sirius al tiempo que abría su botiquín para curar las heridas de su salvador.

Ethan no ignoraba la forma en que Sirius había llegado a tiempo, era evidente que lo había seguido, seguramente molesto por su "conquista". Sin embargo, estaba muy aliviado por haber sido salvado como para molestarse por haber sido seguido por el molesto y un tanto obsesivo, Sirius.

Además, la forma en que Sirius lo miró cuando le pregunto sobre su estado, fue simplemente adorable. Sus ojos refulgían de preocupación y una necesidad de protección hacia él. A pesar de ser un idiota, Ethan empezó a pensar en Sirius como un "idiota adorable".

Sirius se sentó en el sofá y Ethan empezó a limpiar las heridas recién lavadas de Sirius. El alcohol ardía, pero Sirius se sentía arder solo por el toque cuidadoso de Ethan. Los dedos apenas tostados eran delicados mientras la cara del chico estaba en un rictus de concentración. Pronto, el hielo tomo lugar en los hematomas hinchados de la cara de Sirius.

—Puedes dormir en el sofá si gustas—Dijo Ethan cuando terminó y ante el asentimiento de Sirius, le dejó una almohada mullida y una manta y dejó a Sirius, feliz de haber dado un paso en la dirección correcta con Ethan, a pesar de haberlo seguido para jugarle una broma al pelirrojo.

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius convoco un desayuno ayudado con magia, antes de que Ethan despertara. Dejó todo listo y Ethan fue sorprendido con un desayuno completo y un Sirius sonriendo, como un perro esperando a su dueño.

—Hice el desayuno—Dijo Sirius esperando la respuesta de Ethan.

—Gracias, no era necesario—.

—Tonterías, necesitas comer—.

Ambos se sentaron y comieron en un cómodo silencio. Cuando terminaron y lavaron los platos, juntos, pronto no quedo nada que hacer y el silencio se volvió un tanto incómodo.

—Yo... bueno... gracias—Dijo Ethan consciente de que, sin Sirius, quien sabe en realidad que hubiera pasado. El pelirrojo podría haberlo no solo violado, sino cortado o asesinado.

—No hay de que—Sirius actuó como un Gryffindor y deposito un beso apresurado en los labios de Ethan, esperando la bofetada que seguramente recibiría por su atrevimiento, pero nada sucedió.

Apenas un latido, una respiración, un momento había pasado y Ethan agarró a Sirius de la ropa y lo fue guiando hacía la habitación sin despegar sus labios.

Ambos hombres cayeron sobre la cama y continuaron besándose mientras la ropa era arrebatada de sus cuerpos con celeridad.

Ambos estaban ya desnudos cuando las caricias empezaron a subir de tono y Sirius pudo tocar y apretar cada parte del cuerpo de Ethan, deleitándose en la piel tostada por el sol y en los ojos que había deseado lo vieran con deseo y parecía un sueño hecho realidad.

Ethan por otro lado, estaba pensando en que Sirius estaba para comerse, incluso con los hematomas aún algo hinchados y la nariz rota. La lengua de Sirius exploraba con delicadeza la boca de Ethan, saboreando el sabor de su amante. Sus cuerpos desnudos se retorcían uno contra el otro. Sus erecciones se encontraron y Sirius empujo rítmicamente, haciendo que Ethan delirara de placer.

Sirius era bueno en esto.

Mientras Sirius empezaba a besar el cuello de Ethan, este último estaba rebuscando en su buró, tentando a ciegas con una mano, hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, un bote de lubricante y un condón. Los coloco encima del buró y volvió su atención hacía Sirius, guiándolo a dejarle arriba suyo.

Sirius se encontró teniendo a Ethan encima suyo, mientras este se preparaba a sí mismo y se seguía frotando contra Sirius. Este último, decidió participar más activamente y empezó a acariciar los pezones de su amante, arrancándole gemidos de placer.

Sirius, a pesar de que había descubierto que también disfrutaba del toque de un hombre, aún no había tenido la oportunidad de tener sexo con alguien de su mismo género. Así que básicamente, que Ethan tomara el control, le estaba gustando mucho.

Ethan saco sus dedos de su trasero y colocó el condón sobre el miembro erecto de Sirius y luego le puso bastante lubricante.

Ethan entonces alineó el miembro de Sirius con su entrada y empezó a dejarse caer encima. Sirius se controló lo mejor que pudo, pero esto era mejor de lo que había imaginado. El calor donde estaba entrando era lo más embriagador que había experimentado.

Sirius quedo enterrado profundamente en las entrañas de Ethan quien sonrió cuando el miembro de Sirius estuvo por fin adentro de él.

Ethan empezó a moverse arriba y abajo mientras Sirius lo abrazaba y observaba maravillado el rostro de Ethan, quien se abandonaba al placer cuando lo encontraba. Sirius estaba en la gloria y empezó a mover sus caderas hacia arriba y entonces tocó una protuberancia que hizo a Ethan gemir más alto y fuerte.

Sirius intentó que cada vez que levantara su cadera, las embestidas dieran en ese punto y pareció lograrlo la mayor parte del tiempo.

El orgasmo fue intenso y animal, Sirius jamás había sentido algo como esto. No en Hogwarts y definitivamente no con sus chicas ocasionales. Esto era algo diferente, primitivo y simplemente delicioso. Ambos respiraban necesitados y se separaron. Sirius estaba asombrado y solo registro cuando unos labios demandantes le exigían devolver la caricia.

Ese día, Sirius reconoció que Ethan era diferente, no era un asunto de una noche y que no tenía que arruinar la oportunidad que esta deliciosa criatura le había ofrecido.


	7. Es o no es

Sirius se despertó por un sonido molesto que venía de algún lado del departamento de Ethan. Ethan estaba durmiendo al lado suyo de forma plácida y Sirius sonrió cuando recordó su primera vez juntos (y su primera vez con un hombre, que suerte que fuera uno tan guapo como Ethan). El maldito sonido no se iba.

Sirius se deslizó de la cama, procurando no perturbar mucho a Ethan quien suspiró cuando Sirius logro levantarse de la cama, pero no despertó. Sirius rebusco entre sus ropas y finalmente encontró la funda de su varita, oculta entre diversos encantamientos, que estaba fijada a una de sus mangas de su camisa.

Con un encantamiento rastreador murmurado, Sirius localizó un artilugio muggle que era el origen del sonido, como no sabía apagarlo, sencillamente lo silencio. Ya sin el ruido, Sirius decidió que haría algo de comer (o, mejor dicho, convocaría algo de comer) para él y Ethan, así que fue a vestirse y puso manos a la obra. Convocó algo de asado y un poco de vegetales con mantequilla y un poco de café. Quizás unos bollos estarían bien. Al final, Sirius convocó unos bollos recién horneados y termino la mesa con unas velas.

Afuera del departamento, la luz ya escaseaba y el cielo estaba degradándose del rojo anaranjado al azul profundo y unas cuantas estrellas salpicaban la parte azul.

—¿Sirius? ¿Qué haces despierto? —Ethan estaba aún bostezando y solo traía puesta una camisa, a Sirius se le antojo adorable y escondió su varita discretamente, de vuelta a la manga de su camisa.

—Hice algo de cenar, espero que tengas hambre—.

—Si, tengo mucha hambre—Dijo Ethan acercándose al mago—Pero primero deberíamos cenar ¿No crees? —.

A Sirius se le doblaron las rodillas de solo imaginarse nuevamente dentro de Ethan y casi quería apurar al hombre a que comiera y se fueran directo a la cama, o sillón, lo que estuviera más cerca.

Para el postre, Sirius estaba más allá de cachondo, estaba a punto de estallar en llamas y Ethan aprovecho eso frotando su pierna contra la de Sirius, por debajo de la mesa. Ethan apenas pudo terminar su postre cuando Sirius básicamente, lo cargo en sus brazos y lo llevó directo al sofá.

Ahí, Ethan fue tendido y despojado de ropa mientras era besado profusamente. Afortunadamente para ambos, Ethan solía ver su material "didáctico" en la sala, en vez del dormitorio, y tenía un bote de lubricante, oculto entre los cojines del sofá. Ethan iba a abrirlo cuando Sirius lo detuvo.

—No, déjame hacerlo, quiero aprender—Sirius se despojó de su ropa y luego abrió el bote de lubricante y embadurno sus dedos en él. Ethan abrió las piernas y coloco una en el respaldo del sofá, facilitando las cosas para Sirius.

El mago pensó que jamás había visto nada más erótico que eso y su pene respondió con alegría, ansioso por entrar de nuevo en el hombre. Tomo todo el autocontrol de Sirius (que no era mucho, la verdad) el refrenarse y tomarse el tiempo de preparar a Ethan.

Empezó besando la pierna de Ethan que estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, mientras uno de sus dedos, penetraba en su esfínter, sintiendo el calor que su pene quería desesperadamente. Entro con facilidad y empezó a moverse con cuidado, luego ingreso otro y empezó a abrirlos y cerrarlos en forma de tijera lentamente. Mientras, la boca de Sirius lamía y chupaba el glande expuesto de su amante. Ethan estaba jadeando, sintiendo el cuidado que ponía Sirius en distenderlo. Un tercer dedo entro y Sirius simulo embestidas con ellos mientras su boca se deleitaba con el salado y exquisito sabor de Ethan.

—Ya es sufi... suficiente. Entra—Sirius no se hizo del rogar, embadurno su miembro con el líquido viscoso y se acomodó de forma que pudiera ser cómodo para su amante y cómodo para él. Dejo su miembro a la altura correcta y jalo la pierna de Ethan que estaba sosteniéndose en el piso y la llevo encima de su cadera. Un empujón y entro por completo. Sirius pensó que era extraño, pero para Ethan no lo era. La noche anterior Sirius había estado grandioso y tenía un buen tamaño (XXXXL), así que su entrada simplemente seguía algo distendida cuando Sirius empezó a prepararlo.

Su miembro de Sirius se sintió arropado de nuevo en aquella cálida cavidad y empezó a empujar. Ethan se sostenía con la pierna en el respaldo y sus manos sosteniéndose de uno de los posabrazos del mismo mientras Sirius era dominante, rudo, y fuerte. Sus embestidas eran todo como le gustaban a Ethan, salvajes.

En un punto, Sirius levantó las piernas de Ethan y las afianzó en sus hombros y eso catapultó a ambos a nuevas sensaciones, haciéndoles gritar con cada embestida. Eran tan ruidosos, que no oyeron los toquidos a la puerta. Cuando Severus y Harry entraron con la llave que Ethan les había dado para emergencias, ambos se quedaron fríos al ver el cuadro de sexo y "depravación" frente a ellos.

Harry pensó que no podía estar más avergonzado de ver a Sirius metiéndose en el culo de su amigo y se volteó pudorosamente, era como ver a tu padre teniendo sexo con tu madre. Severus pensó que Ethan tenía un culo de acero si aguantaba al animago (Regulus le llego a decir una vez a Severus, de que el tamaño del miembro "gigante", era una característica hereditaria Black que Sirius jamás renegó), por el tamaño y el ritmo. Además de que el animago tenía un lindo trasero, aunque no tan lindo como el de su esposo.

Sirius terminó dentro de Ethan y este en medio de ambos. Sirius levantó a Ethan del torso, sin salir de él y lo besó de forma sensual, llena de fuego y Ethan respondía con gusto.

—Ejem, ejem—Sirius y Ethan abrieron los ojos como lechuzas—Supongo que no estás en peligro inminente Ethan. Veníamos a ver si estabas bien, ya que parece que tu teléfono se "desconecto" y Harry quiso comprobar si estabas bien porque estaba seguro de que estabas con resaca o algo así. Y para preguntarte si sabias algo de Black, ya que no podíamos localizarlo—Severus levantó una ceja en dirección a la pareja que no podía moverse de la sorpresa—Pero viendo que ambos están bien, de hecho, nos vamos. Hasta luego Ethan, Black—.

Severus se fue y tuvo que jalar a Harry hacía afuera, ya que Harry se negaba a abrir los ojos y Severus estaba más divertido que molesto. Ya luego le sacaría la historia a Ethan, mientras tanto, tenía que curar el shock de su esposo al ver a su "padrino" teniendo sexo caliente y rudo, con uno de sus amigos.

Ambos hombres pensaron lo mismo mientras se separaban _"¡Oh mierda!"_.

* * *

A pesar de que tuvo que hacer un juramento mágico con Severus y Harry de que no usaría a Ethan como un asunto de una noche y que, de hecho, buscaba una relación con el hombre, Sirius empezó a planear citas para él y Ethan. Tuvo que tomar "clases" con Severus (Porque Harry estaba ocupado con los aurores y Hermione tenía también mucho trabajo) sobre cómo comportarse como un muggle.

La primera regla era sin magia. Cosa que hizo infeliz a Sirius. Tuvo que ser muy discreto cuando retiro el hechizo silenciador alrededor del artilugio ese, y Ethan no se explicaba por qué no escucho el timbre del teléfono. Los toquidos a la puerta eran explicables porque sus gritos de placer opacaron cualquier otro sonido. Las vecinas de al lado, le enviaron una canasta de bollos a Ethan felicitándole por su "magnífica actuación". Ambas chicas habían sido strippers y fueron ellas quienes le enseñaron a bailar cuando se encontró pagando un préstamo universitario enorme. Ambas chicas eran un sol y amigas íntimas de él.

La vecina religiosa que vivía debajo de su departamento se persignaba cada que lo veía y su casera que vivía arriba de él, simplemente le dijo que, si el galán que salió de su departamento tenía un hermano heterosexual, se lo presentara por favor, mientras le guiño un ojo que significaba "también vi lo que se asomaba por el pantalón". Maldito Sirius y sus pantalones ajustados que mostraban todo. Ahora todo el edificio sabría que estaba saliendo con alguien de miembro grande. Grande, delicioso y suculento.

Ya que pasaron de la vergüenza al "Pues, total". Regresaron a otras actividades más placenteras y ese día repitieron unas dos veces más, así como un delicioso 69. Sirius podría ser nuevo en esto del sexo entre hombres (según lo que le había contado Harry acerca de su recién descubierta bisexualidad) y él podría ser el primer en tener sexo con Sirius, pero... demonios, el hombre aprendía muy rápido e incluso tenía esa imaginación sensual que a Ethan le fascinó.

Ethan no se preguntó cómo pudo hacer una cena o el desayuno tan extenso, cuando él no tenía mucho en su refrigerador, pero pensó que Sirius simplemente había ido al pequeño minimarket de la esquina, que estaba muy bien surtido. En fin, otro día le preguntaría a su... ¿amante? ¿novio? Amante se oía bien por el momento.

* * *

Mientras Sirius estudiaba el libro que le recomendó Harry sobre Estudios Muggles, el timbre le alertó de un visitante en la puerta de su casa. Aún con el libro en la mano y los gritos amordazados de su madre de fondo (una idea genial del ¡ugh! Esposo de su ahijado), Sirius abrió la puerta.

Un hombre de poco menos de su estatura y cabello castaño, que le recordaba un poco a Percy Weasley en lo pomposo de su postura estaba frente a él.

—¿Sí? ¿Qué quiere? —.

—Señor Black, mi nombre es Iskender Yildiz. Vengo de parte del departamento de relaciones mágico-muggle—.

—¿Por qué? No he hecho nada de magia frente a un muggle o a un muggle—.

—Oh, no, no, no. Me disculpo. Permítame explicarle ¿Podría pasar? —Sirius lo dejó entrar—Gracias—Sirius lo guió al salón y convocó un poco de té. Había liberado a Kreacher hace tiempo y este se ligó a la familia Malfoy—Recientemente hemos descubierto una "chispa" de magia que creíamos extinta, una firma familiar de una familia ancestral como la suya. La familia Archer—.

—¿Qué no desaparecieron durante la primera guerra? —Sirius estaba intrigado sobre que tendría que ver él con la familia Archer.

—Eso creímos. Los inefables detectaron esta "chispa" perdida en el mundo muggle. Es tan pequeña que estamos seguros de que se trata de un squib—.

—¿Entonces por qué está viendo este caso su oficina y que tiene que ver conmigo? —.

—A eso iba señor Black. La "chispa" fue detectada junto a otra firma mágica, una que al parecer ha estado en contacto estrecho con ella. Su firma. Entonces sospechamos, que este squib en particular, quizás no tiene idea sobre su condición y puede creer que es un muggle. Así que he sido enviado para preguntarle si conoce a alguien en el mundo muggle al que haya estado viendo regularmente en estos días—.

—Sí, hay alguien—.

—Maravilloso. ¿Habría alguna forma de que pueda presentárnoslo para averiguar si es un squib? —.

—No lo creo, él no sabe que es un squib si está usted en lo cierto ¿Hay algún hechizo o poción que pueda usar para averiguarlo? Si es positivo, me contactaría con usted y le dirían sobre nuestro mundo, pero si es un simple muggle, sería horrendo para él pensar que es parte de nuestro mundo y luego no serlo, o tener que obliviarlo—.

—¿Un él? Que espléndido. Bueno, técnicamente debería ser yo quien ejecute la prueba, pero viéndolo desde esa perspectiva, sería mucho gasto del presupuesto público traerlo aquí o a algún lado para hacer la prueba. Así que solamente notifíqueme si este hechizo sale positivo—Dijo el hombre dándole a Sirius un trozo de pergamino con un hechizo—Me retiro. Muchas gracias por el té señor Black y espero los resultados—El hombre se retiró con un apretón de manos y fue guiado por Sirius a la salida.

En cuanto el hombre salió de su vivienda, Sirius fue hasta la chimenea y lanzó un puñado de polvos Flu, gritando a las llamas  _"Residencia Snape-Potter"_.

* * *

—¿Cómo que un squib? —Preguntaba Harry.

—¿Un Archer? ¿Dijo Archer? ¿Estás seguro perro? —Preguntó Severus.

—En orden a sus preguntas. Harry, si, dijo squib. Quejicus, Si, Archer, como en "aquella familia que supuestamente fue masacrada por los mortífagos hasta su último miembro". Si, esos Archer—Contestó Sirius, frotándose las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que ya iba derecho a tomar su cabeza por completo.

—¿Por qué son importantes los Archer? —Preguntó Harry, ya había muy pocas cosas que Harry ignorara sobre el mundo mágico, pero estas cosas de "familias ancestrales y eso", definitivamente a Harry no le interesaban.

—Los Archer fueron una familia sangrepura, muy rica. Estaban ganando mucha influencia política gracias a su hija, Iona. Iona estaba en la cima en camino a convertirse en parte del Wizengamot por derecho propio en vez de heredar un escaño, ya que su familia, aunque rica, jamás tuvo un escaño en el tribunal—Empezó Severus.

>> Desgraciadamente para ellos, Voldemort ya había empezado a obtener seguidores y cuando la familia no pudo ser convencida de sus "ideales", pasó a ser cazada, literalmente. Uno a uno, fueron cayendo, desaparecían y luego sus cadáveres aparecían en la puerta de la siguiente víctima con un mensaje grabado a fuego en el pecho de la víctima, diciendo  _"Tú sigues"_.

—Se creyó que toda la familia había muerto cuando encontraron el cadáver de Iona Archer, la supuesta "última de la familia", quien había huido al mundo muggle y aún así, fue hallada por los mortífagos. Yo tenía como 12 años en esa época y fue una noticia terrible para muchos—Terminó Sirius.

—Entonces... crees que Ethan es este Archer perdido—Afirmó Harry sabiendo como pensaba su padrino—¿Y eso en que cambia las cosas? ¿Aún te gusta, no? —.

—Sí, mucho—.

—Entonces solo has la prueba esa y deja de preocuparte. Si es un squib solo recibirá un poco de educación mágica y podrá visitar nuestro mundo. Además, como es el último Archer, tendrá acceso a las bóvedas de la familia—.

—Espera... ¿estaban selladas? —Preguntó Harry.

—Cuando una familia mágica es eliminada en su totalidad, sus activos pasan al control del estado, es decir, el ministerio. A menos que la familia deje un testamento donde indique que sus bóvedas se sellen de forma permanente. Muchas familias sospecharon en ese entonces que la alta tasa de infertilidad y las desapariciones extrañas, eran una forma de forzarlos a dejar sus fortunas en manos del ministerio y por ende, de los espías de Voldemort—Contestó Severus mientras Sirius asentía.

—Así que si Ethan es un squib y confirma que es un descendiente de los Archer, entraría a nuestro mundo y además tendría acceso a una fortuna personal. Desde donde lo veo, y quitando el shock inicial, son bastantes ventajas Sirius ¿A que le tienes miedo? —.

—A que alguien mejor lo conquiste—Ambos magos, Severus y Harry se miraron sin entender. Sirius suspiró, viendo la necesidad de explicarse mejor—Si es quien sospecha el ministerio, una vez que tenga plenos derechos, El Profeta va a publicar su historia y entonces, saldrán magos hasta debajo de las piedras intentando cortejarlo—.

—Eso es idiota, incluso para ti pulgoso—Sirius levantó la mirada hacia Severus—En serio ¿Crees que Ethan va a salir a buscar un mago mejor? Y no estoy diciendo que no haya mejores magos que tú. Estoy diciendo que Ethan es quien decide que quiere, y por alguna extraña razón, parece quererte a ti en estos momentos. Ethan no suele tener "citas", ¿Entiendes? Solo asuntos de una noche y contigo está planeando salidas, ir al cine y esas cosas. En serio que no puedes ser más obtuso—Dijo Severus sin ocultar su irritación.

—Gracias Quejicus—Dijo Sirius, esta vez sin la malicia habitual en el insulto.

* * *

Cine. Severus le había explicado perfectamente cada paso que debía dar, incluyendo cómo usar dinero muggle y la compra de palomitas y demás. Sirius y Ethan se habían decidido por una película de acción, ya que una menos movida, podía derivar en muchas "distracciones" y aún no superaban su actuación "privada" con Severus y Harry de público.

Cuando la película acabó, Ethan sugirió cenar en un pequeño restaurante cercano al cine y Sirius fue arrastrado hacia un restaurancillo pequeño y con aire italiano. Tenía esas mesas con manteles a cuadros y las paredes de ladrillo rojo, incluso había un cantante con un acordeón. Si no fuera porque eran hombres adultos, Sirius juraría que estaban viviendo la escena de aquella película de perritos que a Harry le gustaba ver.

Cuando Ethan se volteó para aplaudir al cantante, Sirius lanzó el hechizo y espero a que de su varita saliera el pergamino con los resultados y en cuanto el papel se deslizó de la punta, Sirius lo guardo en el bolsillo de su pantalón y oculto su varita rápidamente en su manga.

La noche paso sin contratiempos y pronto, Sirius estaba besando a Ethan en la puerta de su edificio, procurando meter mano un poco, solo para no dejar que Ethan pensara que no quería de nuevo "actividad física". Algunos "ejem, ejem" de sus vecinos, que iban entrando al edificio, los detuvo de continuar y luego de un breve último beso, Ethan entro por fin a su edificio y Sirius busco un lugar en donde desaparecer.

Ya había decidido que no quería ver los resultados solo, así que se apareció cerca de la casa de su ahijado y pronto, estaba tocando a la puerta.

—¿Tienes los resultados? —Preguntó Harry apenas abrió la puerta.

—Sí—Harry se hizo a un lado y dejo a Sirius pasar. Harry estiró la mano y Sirius le dio el pergamino, Harry no tardó en leerlos—Bueno, Sirius, es un squib ¿Quieres que yo...? —.

—No, lo haré yo—Sirius enrolló el pergamino y le pidió prestada su lechuza a Harry para enviar la nota al ministerio.

Pronto, Ethan sería visitado por el señor Yildiz o algún similar del ministerio. Y el secreto de su mundo, pasaría a ser el secreto de Ethan también.


	8. Ethan Archer

Iskender Yildiz estaba de vuelta en la sala de estar de Sirius. Sirius le estaba diciendo al hombre que estaba en una especie de relación con Ethan y que él de hecho, creía ser un muggle de todo a todo, así que no sabía cómo se iba a tomar las noticias sobre su nueva condición. No es que las cosas fueran a cambiar mucho para Ethan sobre el hecho de que, al igual que los muggles, no podía hacer magia, pero poder compartir el conocimiento del mundo mágico y no tener secretos con él, definitivamente era atractivo para Sirius.

—Por lo que me ha dicho señor Black, este tal Ethan siempre ha creído que es un muggle ¿Cierto? —.

—Así es, es amigo de mi ahijado y su esposo y lo conocí recién por eventos fortuitos, empezamos a salir y nada de lo que hemos hablado o que mi ahijado y su esposo sepan, indica que alguna vez sospechara ser diferente—.

—Es comprensible, si siempre ha vivido en el mundo muggle, nunca tuvo verdadera interacción con la magia y sus criaturas, así que para él solo existe el mundo muggle—.

—¿Entonces le dirá sobre su herencia? —.

—Sí, el protocolo es claro en ese asunto. Sin embargo, me gustaría que usted estuviera presente cuando le informé al señor "O'Brien" sobre su cambio de apellido—.

Eso desconcertó a Sirius—¿Por qué? —.

—Normalmente se exige que solo esté presente un enviado del ministerio y la persona en cuestión, pero creo que este es un caso extraordinario. Normalmente los magos o squibs que visito por asuntos de herencia saben lo que son. Creo que ayudaría al futuro señor Archer el ver una cara conocida—.

Sirius aceptó con un simple asentimiento y el señor Yildiz empezó a planear la visita a Ethan para el siguiente fin de semana.

* * *

Ethan O'Brien, ese había sido él desde que tenía memoria, pero sus memorias eran borrosas en su infancia. Recordaba a una especie de tía algo rara, llamada Flavia. Vivían en las afueras de Sussex y en algún punto de sus primeros 6 años de vida, su tía murió de forma desconocida y ella había hecho arreglos para que fuera dado a un amigo de ella llamado John O'Brien.

John le dio su apellido y cuando firmo los papeles murmuró por lo bajo "Así será más seguro para ti", él creía que lo había imaginado cuando años después, siendo él ya un adolescente de 16 años, fue testigo de cómo murió O'Brien recibiendo una bala por él cuando un asaltante entró a su tienda donde trabajaba como cajero y su padre adoptivo había entrado para ver que le llevaba tanto tiempo. El shock trajo esa memoria al frente, pero la descartó mientras intentaba salvar al único padre que había tenido.

John O'Brien murió esa noche, pero le había dejado todo a Ethan. Luego Ethan estudio una carrera y se endeudó por las cuentas estudiantiles, no quería vender la casa de John, así que la rento y se mudó a Londres esperando hacer una mejor vida y fue cuando cayó en el edificio donde ahora vivía.

Sus vecinas, Clarice y Lorraine, que eran amigas desde la infancia, lo adoptaron rápidamente. Le ayudaron en sus primeros días en Londres y lo animaban cuando no lo contrataban como terapeuta esgrimiendo como excusa su poca experiencia (si no lo contrataban ¿Cómo demonios iba a agarrar experiencia?) o que por su edad, nadie lo tomaría en serio para contarle sus conflictos emocionales. Había hecho una carrera como terapeuta, específicamente, terapeuta sexual.

Clarice y Lorraine le habían preguntado por qué esa especialidad y él les dijo que cuando tenía 12 años conoció a esta niña que decía ser un niño. Él no entendía y le dijo que ella parecía un niño ¿Qué más le faltaba para serlo? La niña tenía el cabello corto y vestía pantalones y camisas y jugaba con carritos y eso. Ella se bajó los pantalones y le mostró la diferencia entre ambos.

Evidentemente, corrió con su padre y le dijo lo que había pasado. John hizo té y le explico muchas cosas, le dio la charla más vergonzosa de la historia pero fue esclarecedora. Cuando Ethan se besó con su mejor amigo, pudo contarle a John sobre sus sentimientos conflictivos sobre lo que sentía y lo que creía debía sentir y debía gustarle. John fue muy paciente y receptivo y conforme creció, John fue un guía espectacular para Ethan sobre ver la sexualidad como algo hermoso y muy íntimo, aunque también como algo divertido y lúdico.

Para Ethan, haber estudiado esa carrera, era una forma de estar más cerca de John, ayudar a otras personas a ver su sexualidad como el regalo que era.

Clarice y Lorraine amaron más a John por haber sido ese gran padre con Ethan, cuando sus propios padres las habían abandonado por su sexualidad, Clarice era lesbiana y Lorraine era transgénero, ella había nacido como un Hugh.

Ambas le dijeron que quizás estaba apuntando muy alto y que primero debía conseguir para la renta y sus necesidades básicas. Que consiguiera un empleo diferente y ahorrara lo suficiente para poner su propio consultorio.

Luego de unas semanas, ellas se enteraron de que un club mixto iba a contratar a un nuevo stripper por que uno se iba a casar y su esposo no sabía nada sobre su "empleo", así que renunció y estaban teniendo problemas para reemplazarlo. Clarice y Lorraine le enseñaron algunos movimientos de su profesión y contra todo pronóstico, Ethan fue contratado.

De ahí, Ethan dividía su tiempo entre su empleo, sus estudios extras de su especialidad y la búsqueda de más recursos para su consultorio. Tenía a veces estas aventuras de una noche, o algún compañero sexual por algunas semanas o un par de meses, pero nada más.

Hasta Sirius. Sirius a quién no quería más de lo que quería un examen de testículos. Sirius quien lo defendió cuando ese hombre casi abusa de él. Sirius con su forma de ser tan peculiar y su romanticismo que no parecía tener, pero tenía.

Y ahora resultaba que Sirius no era completamente humano. Bueno, lo era, pero era  _otro_  tipo de humano.

Ethan también era otro tipo de humano.

Este tal, señor Iskender Yildiz era como Sirius, pero Ethan no lo era. Él era un squib, que en palabras más, palabras menos, era una anomalía genética del mundo del que provenía Sirius, igual que algunos de esos magos eran anomalías del mundo del que Ethan creía provenir.

No era solo él ser esta criatura anómala, sino que Ethan era el último miembro de una familia que había sido cazada, perseguida como animales. Eso explicaba por qué creció con su "tía" Flavia. Flavia resultaba ser una squib amiga de su madre quien mientras huía, le dejó instrucciones a Flavia de que si los mortífagos, los magos seguidores de ese mago lunático llamado Voldemort, los encontraban, ella tomaría a su bebé y huiría.

Flavia lo hizo.

Luego alguno de esos mortífagos se enteró de la existencia de Flavia, pero desconocía sus amistades muggles, así que Flavia había hecho arreglos similares a los que hizo su madre Iona con Flavia, y él fue legado al cuidado de John O'Brien quien para evitar que fuera a un orfanato, lo adoptó y Ethan Archer desapareció enterrado en burocracia muggle. Como estuvo tanto tiempo lejos de la magia, la única chispa que poseía se durmió, quedó latente, esperando algo que la despertara.

Ni Harry ni Severus eran tan cercanos con Ethan como lo era Sirius, físicamente hablando. Sirius al fijarse en él, al buscarlo activamente, despertó esa chispa y eso hizo que fuera buscado por el ministerio de magia. Ahora le correspondía a él aceptar o no su herencia.

* * *

Sirius llevaba casi dos semanas sin haber visto a Ethan. Ethan recibió instrucciones sobre cómo dar a conocer su respuesta sobre su herencia y cuando el señor Yildiz se fue, Ethan solo le dijo a Sirius que luego hablarían y Sirius ahora estaba que se subía por las paredes.

Incluso la habitual invitación de Remus de jugar con su "sobrino" no lograba levantarle el ánimo.

Por fin, luego de casi aullar su pena, Sirius recibió la llamada que estaba esperando. Había comprado este aparato muggle, teléfono, y le costó mucho dinero conseguir alguien que hiciera posible el aparato en su hogar, pero ahora eso no importaba.

Ethan por fin quería hablar y quería ver a Sirius. Sirius prometió estar ahí en una hora. Se baño, se rasuro dos semanas de barba y se puso la ropa que sabía le gustaba a Ethan. Se apareció cerca de la casa de Ethan, respiro y pulsó el botón del extraño aparato donde salía la voz de su Ethan.

—Sube, la puerta ya está abierta—.

Sirius empujo la puerta y subió la escaleras hasta el departamento de Ethan y toco la puerta con el corazón retumbando como loco.

—Ethan, hola—.

Se sentaron varios minutos uno frente al otro en la mesa mientras tazas de té se enfriaban en sus manos.

—Entonces... ¿Eres un mago? —Sirius asintió—¿Y Harry? ¿Y Severus? —.

Sirius suspiró—Todos nosotros somos magos, Draco, Blaise, Lucius, Remus, todos nosotros lo somos—.

—¿Y no me dijeron por este estatuto de secreto? —Sirius asintió—¿Y yo no tengo magia pero soy parte de su mundo, el mundo mágico? —.

—Eres el heredero de los Archer. Eres el único sobreviviente de una familia que se negó a ceder ante las exigencias de un loco megalómano, tengas o no tengas magia, eres especial—.

—¿Y para ti? ¿Qué soy? —Ethan estaba esperando una respuesta honesta.

—Eres lo mismo que eras antes de saber que eras un Archer, Ethan. El chico lindo que estuve persiguiendo hasta que por fin me diste una oportunidad—Sirius se acercó a Ethan y su rostro estaba tan cerca de él—Eres la persona que amo más que nada—Y besó esos labios que había extrañado.

Ethan respondió al beso y luego de instantes preciosos en que el mundo desapareció, ambos hombres volvieron a la realidad.

—Yo también creo que te amo, Sirius. ME alegra haber respondido que aceptaré la herencia de mi familia—.

—¿Vendrás a mi mundo? —Sirius estaba feliz, Ethan podría ir a su casa, al callejón Diagon y podría conocer Hogwarts.

—Nuestro mundo, Sirius, nuestro mundo—Dijo Ethan sonriendo.

* * *

—Entonces, por lo que ha dicho Sirius, ahora serás Ethan Archer ¿correcto? —.

—Así es Severus. También se siente bien saber que ya no hay secretos entre nosotros. Ni con ustedes. Sabía que tenían algo "diferente", pero no estaba seguro de que. Dios, es genial saber que esto existe—.

—¿Qué? ¿La magia? —.

—Sí, es fantástico—.

Severus llevó a Ethan a su primer viaje al callejón Diagon y luego de ser arrastrado de aquí para allá, Ethan por fin dejó que Severus se sentara y ahora estaban tomando un café en la reconstruida Heladería de Florean Fortescue.

—¿Estas molesto? —Preguntó Severus luego de que Ethan estuvo callado un rato. Negó con la cabeza.

—No, no enojado. Es solo... todo esto. Me alegra que ahora sea parte de este mundo pero a la vez me entristece que no pueda hacer lo mismo que ustedes con las varitas y luego saber que toda mi familia murió de esa forma... siendo cazados... no lo sé—.

—Supongo que es natural, pero tu familia fue muy valiente al negarse a ceder ante Voldemort—.

—Supe que fue Harry quien lo mato—Severus bufó.

—Harry no lo mato, ellos pelearon pero Voldemort le lanzó una maldición asesina y como estaba usando la varita que por derecho le correspondía a Harry, la varita se negó a herir a su maestro y se rebeló contra Voldemort regresandole su hechizo—.

—Aún así, lo que supe es que estuvo buscando estos artefactos raros...—.

—Eso, es cierto, sí—.

—¿Cómo lo soporta? —Severus parpadeo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —.

—A su fama como el Niño-Que-Vivió, ¿Algo así me va a pasar? —Ethan comió un poco de helado mientras esperaba la respuesta de su amigo.

Severus pensó la respuesta. Harry odiaba su fama. Un tiempo les dio problemas durante su noviazgo. Aún ahora, luego de un año de casados, seguían llegando Aulladores de vez en cuando diciéndole cómo había arruinado la vida de un jovencito tan hermoso como era Harry.

Harry se enfurecía pero en realidad, no podía hacer nada para evitar el aullador ocasional.

Cuando conoció mejor a Harry, supo que todo este asunto del Niño-Que-Vivió, en realidad le daba náuseas. No es que no lo sospechara fuertemente desde aquellas fallidas clases de oclumancia, era solo que aún había mucho por hacer y enterró los recuerdos aprendidos en lo más profundo de su memoria o no podría hacer lo que habían planeado él y Albus.

Con todo y contra todo pronóstico, Harry no era un príncipe mimado luego de que Voldemort se fue, era un joven hombre hermoso y con un alma amorosa y dadivosa, y Severus lo amaba profundamente aún contra todo pronóstico, dada su historia anterior, producto de aquellos recuerdos aprendidos que lograron superar las barreras a donde los había enjaulado.

Ethan tenía razón en temer a la fama, era un monstruo indomable para muchas personas, pero Ethan tenía lo mismo que Harry, un alma amorosa, así que tenía su respuesta.

—Estarás bien, el pulgoso y tú pueden perfectamente con los periódicos, causaras mucho revuelo un tiempo y luego, te olvidarán e incluso no ubicaran tu rostro—.

Ethan sonrió—Lo dices solo para desanimarme, sabes cómo me gusta que me miren—Dijo Ethan, haciendo referencia a su trabajo, el cual, pronto iba a abandonar.

—En efecto—Dijo Severus y continuaron con su helado. Ethan se alegraba mucho de haber conocido a Severus hace más de un año.

* * *

Tal como predijo Severus, los periódicos hicieron un día de campo con la noticia, miles de cartas llegaban hacia la nueva dirección de Ethan, Grimmauld Place. Sirius, luego de ese día en que había hablado con Ethan, le había invitado a vivir con él.

Lo más divertido fue explicarle al retrato de su madre que ese hombre era la pareja de Sirius, la matrona estaba echando chispas y murmullos ahogados por la mordaza que le había pintado Severus hace un tiempo.

Ethan le propuso a Sirius tener sexo en las escaleras frente al retrato, solo para incomodar al retrato. Si es posible, Sirius se enamoró más de Ethan ese día.

De todo lo mágico que había visto hasta ahora, nada había impresionado a Ethan. ¿Cuadros parlantes? Tenían películas los muggles, que básicamente eran fotografías en movimiento. ¿Correo de lechuza? Los muggles tenían palomas mensajeras. ¿Pociones? Química, compañías farmacéuticas muggle y la bomba atómica, eso último no existía en el mundo mágico.

Nada lo impresionó hasta que conoció la tienda de bromas de los Gemelos Weasley. Los gemelos eran el tipo de chicos que Ethan buscaba antes de Sirius. Desenfadados y usando el Carpe Diem como premisa de vida. Así que eran el tipo de personas que Ethan podía ver como amigos potenciales.

Remus, a quien ya había conocido, por fin le presentó a su adorable esposa de cabello rosa y su pequeño Teddy. Hermione y Ron lo invitaron a tomar el té y se presentaron correctamente, Sirius estaba feliz de que sus amigos y los de su ahijado le dieran la bienvenida a Ethan a su círculo.

* * *

Sirius Black no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero se sentía correcto. Él mismo estaba asombrado, pero en cuanto tuvo esto en sus manos, supo que debía ser de Ethan.

Ethan llevaba ya un par de meses viviendo en el mundo mágico y en Grimmauld Place. Era asombroso lo rápido que se había adaptado a este entorno pero Ethan era algo especial, así que Sirius no se asombró tanto como los otros.

Se habían peleado y reconciliado, cocinaban juntos, hacían el amor por toda la casa para descontento del retrato de Walburga y en general, era todo lo que Sirius imaginaba que debía ser una pareja. Ese día, Ethan iba a ir a recoger sus cosas de su trabajo. Contrario a lo que esperaba Ethan, Sirius no se sorprendió sobre su empleo y lo tomo como "un empleo más", pero le dijo que esperaba verlo "bailar" un día para él.

Ethan prometió darle shows exclusivos a su lindo perrito. Ver a Sirius en su forma de Padfoot, fue lo primero que le enseñó Sirius de magia.

Sirius compro su pizza favorita de Ethan y vino y dejó la mesa puesta. Estaba nervioso... demasiado. Esto era algo definitivo, eso esperaba al menos. La puerta se abrió y ahí estaba su amado.

—Siri, llegaste temprano—Dijo Ethan llevando una caja de cartón que Sirius se apuró a cargar por él.

—Acabe temprano—.

—¿Encontraste lo que buscabas? —Ethan estaba quitándose el saco ligero, estaban iniciando la primavera y aunque aún hacía un poco de frío en la tarde, el resto del día ya era algo cálido.

—Sí, encontré lo que buscaba, es perfecto—Sirius miró a Ethan y pensó que tenía mucha suerte—Compré pizza—.

—¿De pepperoni con champiñones? —Ethan ahora estaba muy interesado en la cena.

—Sí y puse de ese vino de elfos que te di el otro día—Sirius sonreía viendo la sonrisa que le daba su novio.

—Eres tan dulce Siri—Ethan le dio un breve beso a Sirius y fue hasta la mesa, empezando a servir la pizza mientras Sirius servía el vino en las copas.

Pasaron el resto de su cena platicando de cómo el ex-jefe de Ethan le había comentado que ya quería retirarse y pensaba en vender el club, muchos de sus ex-compañeros no querían que se vendiera, ya que al haber trabajado juntos, se sentían más como una familia y si se vendía el local, no sabían cómo podía ser el nuevo jefe y la situación los tenía tensos.

Entonces Ethan le comento a Sirius que estaba pensando en comprar el lugar. Ahora tenía más dinero que nunca y de hecho, ya había comprado el edificio donde antes vivía y les había regalado el departamento donde vivían a sus dos mejores amigas. Ambas le dieron las gracias. Estaba tan feliz, que incluso le dejó su departamento a la vecina religiosa, la cual no sabía exactamente qué pensar, pero igual le agradeció el regalo.

—Deberías comprarlo. Ha sido tu lugar de trabajo mucho tiempo y eso aliviaría las preocupaciones de tus amigos. Saben que cuidarías el local como se merece—Dijo Sirius sirviendo más vino en la copa de Ethan.

—¿No crees que sea raro que compre un club de strippers? —.

—¡Nah! Ser bailarín es solo una parte de tu vida, como lo fue tus estudios y luego ayudar a mi ahijado y su esposo. Pero ser bailarín es algo en lo que te destacaste, donde te sentiste feliz y conociste a un grupo de amigos que son importantes para ti. Creo que sería bueno que tengas una fuente de ingresos que signifique algo para ti—.

Ethan veía a Sirius con arrobamiento—¿Sabes que te amo? —.

Este era el momento, Sirius lo sabía.

—Ethan, has sido una luz en mi vida, yo... solía ser esta persona ridículamente infantil y sigo siendo esta persona ridículamente infantil, pero me haces una mejor persona y yo...—Sirius se arrodillo y saco el estuche que traía en su bolsillo desde hace horas—Quiero que estés conmigo de forma más permanente, quiero que seas más que solo mi novio, quiero que compartamos nuestra vida—Sirius abrió el estuche y reveló el anillo, un anillo simple de platino con un diamante solitario—¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —.

Ethan se abalanzó a los brazos de Sirius y cayeron ambos al suelo mientras Ethan murmuraba entre besos "Sí", se ponía el anillo y luego empezaba a desnudar a su prometido. Era hora del postre.


	9. Bad Things

—¿¡Como que te casas!? ¿¡Como es que aceptaste!? —Severus no podía creerlo, pero ahí estaba. Un anillo de compromiso en el dedo de quién, hasta ahora, había demostrado ser su mejor amigo.

Estaba feliz por él, no debía entenderse de otra manera, era solo que nadie en su sano juicio se casaría con Black. Era infantil, egoísta, se rascaba el trasero y el frente "discretamente" pero de forma evidente, eructaba y en general, era como ver a alguien permanentemente en una adolescencia llena de hormonas rampantes.

Sin embargo, desde que Ethan llegó a la vida de Sirius, el animago los había dejado en paz a él y a Harry, ya no visitaba tanto a Remus y Tonks, había ido incluso a visitar a McGonagall y se disculpó por haberle dado tantos problemas en su juventud y el colmo, para deleite de Harry, se había disculpado con Severus por su broma de la Casa de los Gritos y todas las demás.

Su disculpa no solo fue "discúlpame por ser un idiota", sino que dijo sus motivos. Estaba celoso de Severus. Su madre Walburga le había advertido que debería ir a Slytherin y la noble casa y la línea familiar y etcétera, etcétera. Cuando llego al tren, Sirius estaba harto ¿Quién querría ir a Slytherin? Y ahí estaba Severus, un chico evidentemente más necesitado monetariamente que nada, pero tan seguro de sí mismo y sus decisiones. El tipo de niño que su madre quería que fuera Sirius.

Fue odio a primera vista y dejó que sus frustraciones se volcaran en Severus e instó a sus primeros amigos verdaderos a molestarlo también. James no necesito mucho luego de ver que la linda niña que le gustaba era la mejor amiga de aquel niño extraño, Remus estaba muy asustado de perder a sus únicos amigos, al igual que Peter. Sirius explotó sus temores... como lo hubiera hecho un Slytherin según sus conceptos.

Sirius, ahora que tenía algo con Ethan, en estos meses juntos, tuvo mucho que pensar acerca de su conducta y sus temores internos y descubrió que todos estaban en la misma situación que él, pero no todos reaccionaron como él. Ethan lo alentó a disculparse, a intentar resarcir un poco el daño infligido. Sirius por primera vez escucho esa pequeña voz que le decía que algo estúpido que se le había ocurrido era mala idea. Sirius por fin había escuchado la voz de su consciencia.

Ethan definitivamente lo estaba convirtiendo en una persona mejor.

—Felicidades a ambos—Harry estaba radiante, al contrario de su esposo. Sirius necesitaba a alguien como Ethan. Alguien que no tuviera miedo de decirle que tenía la sutileza de un elefante en vidriería.

Y no era solo que Ethan hiciera un mejor hombre de Sirius, sino que Sirius hacia un mejor hombre de Ethan. Ethan era genial tal como era, pero tenía algunos problemas de seguridad. Dada su historia previa, saltando de guardián en guardián, perdiendo a su "padre" y luego trabajando de lo que trabajo, aunque fuera un empleo a secas, Ethan tenía esta visión distorsionada de sí mismo, que no se permitía tener una relación con nadie. Sirius cambio eso.

Con Sirius, Ethan se sentía suficientemente seguro como para ser él mismo, sin ocultar su profesión, su pasado o sus temores. Confiaba en Sirius porque Sirius entendía cosas que otros podrían considerar "poco ortodoxas". Un punto positivo de ser una persona infantil e inmadura es que había poco que podía asustar a Sirius. Incluso si Ethan hubiera sido un prostituto o tenido un burdel, para Sirius no habría hecho diferencia. Si hubiera sido el burdel le hubiera pedido descuento.

Siendo Severus y Harry los mejores amigos de Ethan en el mundo mágico, fueron los primeros en enterarse de su compromiso, así que ahora estaban los cuatro en la casa de Severus y Harry, brindando con champagne por la feliz pareja y Harry y Ethan haciendo planes para la boda.

También se comentó sobre la compra del club donde había trabajo Ethan y curiosamente, tanto Severus como Harry, estaban de acuerdo con Sirius. Esa compra era una buena idea por múltiples razones, destacando el hecho de que eso calmaría los temores de los amigos muggles de Ethan.

En general, la noticia fue tan impresionante como debía serlo, tanto la boda como la compra del club.

* * *

—Definitivamente vamos a ayudar en la boda—.

—Pero Dora...—.

—Nada de "Pero Dora". Ayudaremos a la boda antes de que Ethan entre en razón y decida seguir soltero—.

—¡Oye! Tu estas casada, conmigo, y nos va bien—.

—No lo digo por el matrimonio, lo digo por Sirius. Anda, ayudaremos a que esos dos se casen—.

Tonks le había dicho a su madre sobre la inminente boda de Sirius y su madre se volvió loca de alegría. Sirius y Ethan aún estaban dando la noticia casa por casa y aún no habían ido a casa de Andrómeda, pero eso era lo de menos. Andrómeda inmediatamente llamó a la otra persona interesada en que esa boda se llevará a cabo con el nivel de calidad que se acostumbraba en la casa Black, Narcissa.

Desde el fin de la guerra, Narcissa y Andrómeda trabajaron su relación, ya sin el lastre de Bellatrix, descubrieron que podían llevarse bien. Había puntos donde seguían sin coincidir como sus respectivos maridos, pero quitando esos detalles, seguían queriéndose como familia... y Sirius era familia.

Cuando Sirius fue a darle la feliz noticia a Andrómeda, ya lo estaban esperando un contingente de mujeres y Lucius. Andrómeda, Narcissa, Tonks, Hermione, Minerva, Poppy, Molly, Ginny y Luna. Andrómeda había llamado a todas las mujeres que pudo... y Lucius. Aunque fuera un maldito purista, nadie podía negar que el hombre sabía de ropa.

—Andy, ¿Por qué este recibimiento? —.

—Dora me dijo de la boda—Andrómeda le dirigió la mirada patentada de los Black de "No juegues conmigo"—Y en el nombre de Merlín que voy a asegurarme, nos vamos a asegurar, de que tu boda sea digna de un Black—.

—Pero nosotros, Ethan...—.

—Silencio Sirius, nos haremos cargo, ya he hecho una cita con Madame Malkin y mañana iremos a almorzar todos nosotros, así que trae a Ethan contigo—.

—Pero...—Intento Sirius una vez más.

—Sin peros Sirius—Dijo Andrómeda lanzándole la mirada patentada de Walburga. Sirius se encogió—Bien, ahora, ¿Qué color te gustaría usar en tu túnica? —.

Sirius suspiró, él solo quería una sencilla ceremonia y una comida.

* * *

Para consternación de Sirius, Ethan estaba encantado con todo el séquito para organizar la boda. Él solamente estaba junto a Ethan y de vez en cuando paraba las ideas más alocadas que se les ocurrían de decoración ¿En serio creían que el querría decoraciones en amarillo huevo en su boda?

Severus incluso lo compadecía, eso decía mucho de lo patético de su situación.

Mientras el séquito de chicas, Ethan y Lucius se encargaban de los detalles de la boda, y para que Sirius no se volviera loco, Ethan le encargó verificar el club y ver si había cosas que mejorar, Ethan sabía mejor que nadie que el local tenía potencial y el dueño jamás tuvo suficiente dinero para hacerle adecuaciones, pero Ethan lo tenía ahora, y Sirius tenía tanto dinero como él, así que Sirius se puso como meta, hacer del club de su prometido, un club que haría que los demás clubes se murieran de envidia.

Sirius aún así, no estaba tan loco como para hacer esta empresa solo, así que le pidió a Harry que lo acompañara al club y este aceptó, después de todo, nunca había ido a un club de strippers, su despedida de soltero fue más tranquila ya que la organizó Hermione.

Sirius se presentó como el novio de Ethan, y su actual contratista, ante el staff del club. Les dijo que Ethan había solicitado ideas sobre cómo mejorar el club, ahora que él era el dueño. A sus amigos muggles, se les había dicho que era un heredero perdido, y que había sido localizado por un abogado luego de años de búsqueda. La versión muggle no distaba tanto de la real.

Los bailarines entonces procedieron a dar toda la lista de necesidades que veían. La pasarela necesitaba nuevas luces, el bar siempre estaba falto de producto además de que el instrumental era insuficiente, no había camareros dedicados enteramente a servir a los clientes, las mesas eran pequeñas y la decoración aunque en su época era divina, ahora era vieja, no retro.

Uno de los bailarines dijo que solo había un salón para bailes privados y eso los ponía en una mala posición cuando varios clientes querían uno, además de que el único salón no estaba insonorizado correctamente y el audio de la música salía de repente y se mezclaba con la pista que se estuviera tocando en ese momento en las pasarelas.

Harry propuso además darles camerinos, un vestidor más amplio y un lugar para las serpientes que usaban en algunos actos y un técnico especial en manejo de luces y efectos especiales, de planta. Los bailarines y el resto del staff aplaudieron esa idea.

* * *

Mientras Sirius se volcaba en la remodelación del club, Ethan y el séquito del mal como le llamó Sirius, se encargaban de la boda, Harry estaba en el umbral de tomar una decisión grande. Era tan buen auror que estaban pensando en promoverlo, no como jefe del Departamento de Ley Mágica, sino que querían crear una nueva división de investigación, un equivalente al espionaje muggle.

Representaría un avance enorme en su carrera, pero estaría mucho más tiempo lejos de casa de lo que ya estaba. Harry no quería eso, quería estar más tiempo junto a Severus y estaba viendo otras opciones y pronto encontró algo que lo entusiasmó, pero iba a requerir que dejará su carrera como auror.

Mientras Harry tenía una decisión que tomar, Severus fue reclutado por Sirius para ayudar a la reconstrucción del club, al igual que Remus. Remus trabajaba como activista para los derechos de las criaturas. Gracias a su papel en la guerra, recibía un subsidio aunado al dinero que le daba Sirius solo porque sí, aunque Remus sospechaba que tenía que ver con el hecho de que estaba casado con su sobrina.

Severus empezó a pasar los fines de semana en el club, y Harry tenía cada vez más trabajo.

Su aniversario estaba cada vez más cerca, y Harry cada vez más, estaba convencido de que decisión tomar respecto a su futuro.

* * *

Ethan se había olvidado de decirle a sus amigos muggles sobre su boda y dado que no podían ir a la mágica, Sirius le había prometido que harían una fiesta muggle. Ethan le dijo que tenía al mejor prometido de la historia.

El club iba viento en popa, Harry ya había dado a conocer su decisión a sus jefes y renunció a su empleo. Compro todo lo necesario para su nuevo proyecto de camino a Grimmauld Place. Tenía que hablar con Ethan sobre dos cosas muy importantes en su futuro.

Llegando a Grimmauld Place, vio que no había nadie así que probó suerte en el club. Ethan estaba dando los toques finales a uno de los salones para privados y Harry habló largo y tendido con él sobre este proyecto que se le ocurrió y Ethan se entusiasmó mucho con él.

También dijo que le ayudaría a Harry con su otro proyecto, con gusto.

* * *

El día de la reinauguración del club, llegó por fin. Como estaba en el mundo muggle, todos los magos fueron "de incógnito", es decir, iban vestidos como muggles. Harry dijo que llegaría tarde, tenía que preparar unas cosas del trabajo, al menos, esa fue su excusa. Fuera de Ethan, nadie sabía que había renunciado a su trabajo y más porque había dado una fecha para irse que apenas acababa de cumplirse el día anterior.

Su jefe, Kingsley, acepto no hacer el anuncio oficial hasta el día siguiente de la inauguración del club, luego de que se le prometió entrada gratis. Kingsley había amado ese club desde la despedida de soltero de Severus.

Sirius estaba feliz de cómo había quedado el lugar y Ethan brillaba de felicidad. Este lugar había sido su hogar durante muchos años y ahora era un club con toda la capacidad de arrasar en la vida nocturna de Londres. De por sí, ya era un club en boga desde antes, pero con toda la remodelación, era simplemente perfecto.

Sus amigas de Ethan, Clarice y Lorraine estaban ahí, en primera fila de la pasarela femenina mientras Lucius, Draco y Blaise estaban atentos a la pasarela masculina.

Remus, Ron y Neville estaban en la barra, intentando no voltear hacia las bailarinas, mientras Tonks y Hermione intentaban no reírse de sus penosos intentos, Luna estaba admirando la ropa de las chicas y pensando en qué conjunto le quedaría a ella, Andrómeda se quedó en casa con Teddy, pero dejó que su marido Ted fuera, lo cual él estaba disfrutando mientras pensaba que tenía a la mejor esposa del mundo.

En general todos estaban disfrutando un buen rato, excepto Severus. Harry estaba bastante retrasado. Por un error en la planeación, la inauguración del club coincidió con su aniversario y él había planeado una velada con solo Harry como compañía en su casa. La idea era presentarse en el club, estar máximo una hora y luego irse de ahí cuando todos estuvieran muy distraídos con los bailarines.

Pero Harry no llegaba.

—¿Te estas divirtiendo? —La voz de Ethan sacó a Severus de su ensimismamiento.

—¿Eh? —.

—Dije ¿Que si te estás divirtiendo? —.

—Algo, sí—.

—Por cierto, Harry me dijo que vengas conmigo, tiene una sorpresa para ti—.

Ethan jaló a Severus y lo llevó hasta una puerta de color negro y le puso una venda en los ojos antes de que pudiera decir algo. Severus no se la podía quitar.

—¿Qué demonios? —.

—Harry la hechizo para que solo él pueda quitarla, confía en mí, te va a gustar tu sorpresa—.

La puerta se abrió y Severus solo podía oír que estaban en una habitación vacía, ya que sus pasos reverberaban. Ethan lo sentó en un sillón que era aparentemente cómodo, se oyó como se alejaba, cerraba la puerta y luego se oyó el click de un pestillo que se cerraba.

Severus estaba entre nervioso y expectante, Harry sabía del plan de irse, entonces ¿Por qué estaba haciendo que se vendara los ojos? No tenía sentido. Unos pasos rompieron el silencio y se acercaban a él. Unas manos que conocía de sobra le retiraron la venda pero no dejaron que abriera los ojos.

—Shh amor, espera para abrirlos. Hazlo hasta que yo te diga—Severus ahora estaba bastante interesado, Harry usó esa voz sensual que ponía cuando hacían el amor, más grave y baja que su voz habitual—Ábrelos—.

Definitivamente, Harry era el mejor dando regalos.

Los acordes de una guitarra empezaron a sonar y Harry estaba vestido con su uniforme de auror, todo el set, incluida la capa de combate, solo que este set era negro. Al compás de la música, la capa cayó, revelando la túnica llena de botones y broches dorados. Harry se movía como un gato por toda la pista redonda dándole una vista perfecta de su cuerpo.

Con cada botón, Severus se estaba poniendo más y más duro ¿Cuándo en el nombre de Merlín, Harry había aprendido a bailar así? Sus gestos, sus manos desabotonando la ropa, quitando cada broche, era una dulce tortura.

La voz del cantante tenía razón, él quería hacer "cosas malas" con su Harry y más cuando la tortura de los botones llegó a su fin y la túnica cayó, revelando unos pantalones ajustados que al parecer, Harry había alterado de forma magistral, cortando por completo la entrepierna y dejándolos como chaparreras. La ropa interior de cuero era la cereza del pastel.

Harry empezó a bailar untándose en el tubo al centro de la pista, y dándole a Severus, sendas vistas de su trasero, aquellos calzones de cuero eran sublimes. Su erección era aún más dura y empezaba a ser dolorosa en extremo. No había nada más que quisiera que ir hasta la pista y entrar en su marido, pero Harry había hecho todo esto para él y aguantaría estoicamente su "tortura".

Poco antes de que acabara la canción, Harry se liberó de aquella ropa interior y ahora estaba "desnudo" y bastante ansioso por llegar hasta su esposo. la música ahora era un poco más electrónica y suave. Harry estaba ahora frente a su marido y hábilmente abrió sus pantalones, liberando su erección que se erguía orgullosa y goteaba presemen.

Harry la llevó a sus labios mientras saco de quién sabe dónde su varita y lanzó una serie de hechizos insonorizantes y de alejamiento. Nadie los iba a molestar. La hábil lengua de su marido lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Harry soltó su miembro cuando la canción terminó y estaba colocándose a horcajadas en su regazo y guiando él miembro de Severus hacía su entrada. Harry estaba goteando lubricante desde su trasero, evidenciando que había usado un hechizo para prepararse y empezó a bajarse a sí mismo en el duro eje.

—¡Oh! —Severus estaba impresionado, estaban teniendo sexo en el club de Ethan, Harry le había hecho un baile erótico y se había vestido con un uniforme de auror hecho para la ocasión.

—Sev... muévete—Severus empezó a mover sus caderas hacía arriba, haciendo rebotar a su esposo quien gemía claro y alto, sin contenerse.

Ambos jadeaba, gemían y gritaban, Severus embestía con fuerza mientras Harry contraía los músculos de sus glúteos para darle sensaciones nuevas a Severus. Cuando Severus soltó el primer gemido de sorpresa, Harry lo llevó más allá, empezando un ritmo de aprieta-afloja que estaba volviendo loco a su esposo y a él también. Con esos movimientos, las penetraciones se sentían aún más fuertes.

—¡Harry! —Severus soltó toda su semilla dentro de su esposo quien lo mordió en su hombro cuando llego al clímax.

Ambos se besaron mientras sus corazones volvían a su ritmo habitual.

—Feliz aniversario Sev—Dijo con malicia Harry.

—Excelente regalo. Yo solo había planeado una cena romántica—.

—¿Lasaña? —.

—En efecto—.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto te amo? —Harry le dio un beso a su esposo en el cuello.

—No desde la mañana—.

Ambos magos aún estaban unidos y seguían en sus caricias mutuas, besos, chupetones y manos que recorrían sus cuerpos con dulzura.

—¿Sev? —.

—Mhmm—.

—Renuncie a los aurores—.

De acuerdo, eso no lo vio venir—¿Por qué? —.

—Me querían hacer el jefe de una nueva división pero significaba estar lejos de ti durante muchos días, quizás semanas o meses—.

—Harry, no quiero que abandones tus sueños porque no se adecuen a nuestros horarios, debes hacer lo que te haga feliz—Severus acariciaba los brazos de su esposo mientras besaba su pecho con suaves besos de pluma.

—Lo sé, pero hace tiempo que no me satisface ser auror—.

—Está bien ¿Ya tienes idea de que quieres hacer o te tomaras un tiempo para ti? —.

—Ambas cosas, sé que quiero hacer pero me tomaré un tiempo—.

—Y ¿Qué quieres hacer señor Potter-Snape? —.

—¿Te acuerdas de los consejos de Ethan? ¿Qué pensarías de ser el inversor y co-autor de un libro de sexualidad para magos? —.


	10. Sexo Para Principiantes

Sirius aún no lo podía creer, pero así eran las cosas. El hombre más bello de la creación estaba caminando hacia él y lo miraba con amor, un amor profundo, sincero y fuerte. A veces se preguntaba cómo este ángel pudo haberse fijado en él. Era torpe, celoso, un niño grande y terriblemente inmaduro.

Se rascaba el trasero o los huevos en presencia de esta criatura etérea, quemó un intento de omelet, con lo que quedó en evidencia que las comidas que siguieron a esa primera ocasión que hicieron el amor había sido su magia y no su talento culinario. Le gustaba la música de rock y metal mientras a su ángel le gustaba más la música folk y pop, aunque de repente escuchaba algo de rock. Pero amaba a ese ángel con toda su alma y este lo amaba de vuelta y eso era todo lo que necesitaba.

Ethan llegó con su traje gris Oxford hasta el altar donde ya lo esperaba Sirius, vestido de negro con algunos toques de rojo oscuro, discretos. La finca donde estaban efectuando la boda había sido una vez una propiedad de los Potter. Sirius la identificó como la casa de veraneo de Fleamont y Euphemia Potter, aunque James odiaba lo aislado de la propiedad.

Esta propiedad había sobrevivido a la guerra y Harry la recuperó cuando obtuvo su herencia en su totalidad al acabar la guerra. Su idea original era vivir ahí, pero se dio cuenta de que el lugar requería cierto tipo de atención y carácter que el simplemente no tenía. Incluso Severus, quien gustaba de la privacidad, dijo que ese lugar simplemente no era para ellos.

Pero era especial para Sirius, quien pasó su mejor verano ahí, cuando por fin pudo transformarse en Padfoot y James en Prongs, Remus los observo y entendió que jamás volvería a estar solo durante su problema peludo.

Cuando el contingente de la boda dijo que no tenían un buen lugar para la boda, que todos sonaban mal, Harry dijo que quizás él tenía algo y les mostró la finca. Todos dijeron que era el lugar ideal para la boda, grande y aislado además de bonito. Pero Harry tenía otros planes para la finca además de la boda.

La finca estaba emplazada en Stratford-Upon-Avon, un pueblo que parecía detenido en el tiempo junto al río Avon. Era una propiedad bastante grande, la casa era extensa, exteriormente se veía como una casa de pueblo de dos pisos bastante grande, mientras por dentro era una casa palaciega con más de 20 habitaciones, un salón de baile enorme, varias salas de descanso, chimeneas (aunque había una sola salida de chimenea en el techo, las maravillas de la magia), dos cocinas y al lado de la "casa exterior" había una pequeña capilla con un hechizo extensor por dentro y revelaba una capilla bastante amplia. Sumada la construcción a una extensión de pastos verdes bastante grande que se extendía hasta el río y que aislaba la propiedad a los ojos de cualquier reportero entrometido.

La propiedad tenía protecciones estándar, esa era la razón de que los abuelos de Harry abandonaran la propiedad, ya que ninguno de ellos e incluso james, tenía la fuerza de poner una barrera de sangre o alguna similar, así que cuando la guerra estalló en su peor punto, la propiedad quedó a su suerte.

Ahora estaba completamente funcional y protegida tan bien como Gringotts y Hogwarts, Harry había recuperado los pastos, el ganado de vacas y ovejas, los cultivos, los huertos, incluso los panales y aquellos cultivos que requerían ciertos hechizos botánicos como los de frutas tropicales.

El jardín de la propiedad estaba decorado con arcos de rosas blancas y rojas que daban hacía la capilla donde se estaba efectuando la boda, Sirius miraba a Ethan con amor y devoción total mientras el enviado del ministerio hablaba sandeces sobre responsabilidades y compromisos y quien sabe que tanta sarta de tonterías. Solo había una parte relevante de todo ese discurso.

—Sirius Black, ¿Aceptas a Ethan Archer como tu esposo? —.

—Sí, acepto—Sirius sonrió cuando vio las mejillas de Ethan colorearse adorablemente.

—Ethan Archer, ¿Aceptas a Sirius Black como tu esposo? —.

—Sí, acepto—Ethan tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Ni en sus más locos sueños hubiera esperado encontrar a alguien como Sirius, ni tener la vida que tenía ahora.

—Entonces por el poder que me otorga el ministerio y por la magia que vive en todos nosotros, los declaro esposo, pueden besarse—.

No se los tuvieron que repetir, Sirius se lanzó contra Ethan y atrapo sus labios en un beso tierno y feroz a la vez, mientras Ethan sucumbía ante la caricia y dejaba que sus labios expresaran todo el amor que sentía por su ahora esposo.

Luego de la ceremonia, todos los invitados y los recién casados se trasladaron al salón de baile que ya estaba decorado con telas que iban en distintos grados de blanco hacia el negro, pasando por infinidad de matices de gris, y que estaban decorados con candelabros antiguos y rosas tan rojas como la sangre, tenía una elegancia sobria que contrastaba con las mesas con manteles rojo y negro.

Afortunadamente para los recién casados, Narcissa y Andrómeda sí que eran expertas decorando, ya que no querían una boda llena de detalles femeninos y lo habían logrado para ambos hombres.

Un grupo de elfos domésticos fueron contratados y pagados (insistencia de Hermione) y atendían las mesas con presteza. La boda estaba siendo todo lo que Sirius y Ethan habían esperado, pero faltaba más. Cuando llegó el turno de decir los discursos, Harry tenía una sorpresa.

Toda la finca, incluyendo el estanque artificial que se alimentaba del rio, ahora era de Sirius y Ethan, el regalo de bodas de Harry para su padrino y su esposo. Un pedazo de aquel tiempo en que Sirius fue feliz junto a los Potter, un lugar donde hacer nuevos recuerdos felices junto al hombre que amaba.

Ethan adoro el lugar en cuanto lo vio, aunque aún no sabía que era suyo, y ahora con su boda, lo hacía especial de una manera que ninguna casa, ni siquiera Grimmauld Place podía serlo para ambos.

Cuando Sirius se llevó aparte a Ethan, y subieron hacia la habitación principal, no les cabía la menor duda de que estaban en su hogar, y menos cuando vieron en la chimenea de la habitación varias fotos, en una estaban los merodeadores en Hogwarts, menos Peter quien había sido removido de ella mágicamente, luego estaba otra foto con Lily y James, mientras Sirius y Remus sostenían a un tierno Harry de 4 meses, luego estaba una foto de la madre de Ethan, Iona, junto a Flavia, la madre sustituta de Ethan. También estaba John con un feliz Ethan vestido con un uniforme de escuela y al final de esa línea estaban Harry y Severus junto a Sirius y Ethan en una foto, en una de esas salidas a las que tanto Ethan como Harry, tuvieron que arrastrar a su respectiva pareja.

En toda la casa, había infinidad de fotos de sus familiares y amigos, incluyendo un retrato de Regulus que fue puesto al lado del de la madre de Sirius, quien ya no necesito la mordaza al verse colgada junto a su hijo desaparecido, pero esa habitación tenía las fotos de aquellos más cercanos a sus corazones.

Esa noche, mientras hacían el amor como esposos, ambos sentían que estaban viviendo un sueño y la mejor parte es que estaban bien despiertos, ambos agradeciendo a los dioses y la magia el haberse encontrado.

* * *

Mientras Sirius y Ethan estaban de Luna de Miel, Harry se encargó del "pequeño proyecto literario" como le había llamado. Severus atendía su tienda de pociones y Harry editaba los escritos de Ethan mientras ayudaba de vez en vez a Severus tras el mostrador cuando Severus tenía que preparar más pociones.

Harry tenía don de gentes y los clientes estaban encantados con Harry y las ventas de esos días agotaron todo el inventario de Severus quien se vio forzado a reponerlo en su totalidad mientras Harry vendía ya el lote por salir de Poción de Resistencia a un número bastante curioso de magos.

Esas ventas "sospechosas", le dieron a Harry una idea para el libro co-escrito con Ethan y desarrolló sus ideas sobre el uso recreativo de ciertas pociones en la alcoba.

Severus tenía también algunas ideas de pociones pero ninguna como la que se le había ocurrido a Harry, tardaron unas semanas en completarla, pero cuando experimentaron con ella, supieron que definitivamente tenían algo bueno con esa receta.

Esta poción era un potente afrodisiaco mezclado con un inhibidor ligero, poción de resistencia, poción para el dolor y una poción de, ejem, lubricación indicada para mujeres de cierta edad, y que fue adaptada para "uso general", haciendo su función sin distinguir entre géneros.

La poción en sí lograba que el sexo fuera más intenso, más duradero y un efecto colateral muy bienvenido es que exacerbaba las sensaciones, así que sumado a la lubricación natural y la falta de dolor, excepto la ligera quemadura de la penetración, hacían que el sexo de cualquier tipo fuera muy bienvenido.

Como no ayudaba a ninguna enfermedad mágica o curaba algún tipo de lesión, Severus y Harry no recibieron un reconocimiento del Gremio de Pocionistas, pero la patente estaba hecha y nadie podía producirla excepto ellos dos y su pequeña tienda que casi cuadruplicó sus ventas en días.

Harry sonreía al pensar en lo que sucedería cuando el libro saliera a la luz y todo el mundo mágico conocería algo que los muggles hacían mejor que ellos, y sonreía aún más pensando en cómo los magos intentarían superar a los muggles en ese rubro. Él y Severus ya habían empezado con su "pequeña" poción, cuya existencia se fue conociendo de boca en boca.

* * *

El libro vio la luz un mes después de que Ethan y Sirius regresaron de su Luna de Miel en las Maldivas (consejo de Severus) y ese hotel Ocean Star había hecho unos arreglos increíbles a su habitación, aunque tuvieron que pagar una cama nueva para el hotel... dos veces.

Un muy tostado Ethan estaba en la librería, en su fiesta de lanzamiento, nervioso mientras Sirius le abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente. Este era el primer evento social al que iban como esposos y la prensa estaba como una parvada de buitres analizando cualquier pequeño detalle, buscando algo que explotar en los tabloides, pero no encontraron nada más que una pareja profundamente enamorada.

Entonces voltearon hacía el resto de los invitados y al co-autor, Harry, que en ese momento estaba jugando con su esposo a que este le quitara una uva de la boca, lo cual logró y terminó en un beso candente que hizo ruborizar a algunos de los reporteros.

El libro se titulaba  _"Sexo Para Principiantes"_  (Sex For Rookies), en la solapa del forro traía esta descripción:  _"un manual para todos aquellos que son nuevos en el sexo. Si crees que por qué dejaste de ser virgen sabes sobre sexo, déjanos decirte que estás muy equivocado"._

El libro era un compendio de todo lo que Ethan sabía a través de sus estudios como terapeuta sexual y los conocimientos que aprendió durante su época de bailarín, cosas que aprendió de sus compañeros de trabajo y otras tantas por experiencia propia y los libros de aquella librería sobre sexo a la que una vez llevó a Severus. Otro tanto del libro, eran algunas ideas de Harry sobre cómo adecuar ciertas experiencias a los magos, incluyendo pociones de uso común que podían usarse para el sexo, algunos hechizos como el  _Incarcerous_  que podían alterarse para un poco de Bondage, ese tipo de cosas.

Contrario a las predicciones iniciales de los periodistas, el libro se vendió como pan caliente al día siguiente y agotó su tiraje en menos de una semana. Cuando salió el nuevo tiraje, ya había una fila tan larga como el callejón Diagon en Flourish & Blotts, otra fila larga en la tienda de pociones y el boticario y una fila no tan discreta en el callejón Knockturn luego de que se corriera la voz de que en algunos de sus negocios se vendían ciertos juguetes para adultos del mundo muggle, adecuados con magia, que requerían baterías, pero con la adecuación, ya no eran necesarias.

Algunas brujas y magos sangrepura salieron de ese callejón con cajas embaladas y largas, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Los vibradores y dildos tomaron por asalto el mundo mágico como ningún invento muggle lo había logrado.

El famoso Niño-Que-Vivió, ahora era conocido como un experto en el campo del sexo mientras a Ethan lo bautizaron con el título del Gurú del Sexo. Cosa ridícula en sus propias palabras. Su plan de tener un consultorio de terapia sexual y de parejas paso a crear una clínica especializada en sexualidad.

Su clínica anexa a San Mungo trataba cosas que nadie había pensado como las consecuencias de una violación. Aun cuando la guerra había acabado hace años, muchas de sus víctimas aún pululaban con sus fantasmas a cuestas.

Mujeres, hombres e incluso adolescentes que habían sufrido violaciones de mortífagos (e incluso de sus propios padres, tíos, hermanos), acudieron a la clínica en tropel, contaron todo lo que les sucedió y lo mal que estaban aún, la falta de orientación, de una guía para poder ver al sexo como lo que era, y no el arma esgrimida en su contra como lo había sido.

Oyendo las historias, Ethan decidió escribir otro libro y luego de pedir la autorización de las víctimas a usar sus casos resguardando su identidad, Ethan publicó un libro dedicado a las víctimas de violación. "No Es Tu Culpa", rezaba el título y mientras su primer libro había sido dedicado a explicar que el sexo era más que la penetración del hombre a la mujer, pasando por la homosexualidad masculina y femenina además de diversas formas de placer, este otro libro era para que las victimas leyeran que había esperanza, que no debían sufrir en silencio, que podían encontrar a otros como ellos y recuperarse.

El mundo mágico aún estaba estancado en el pasado, atrasado respecto a los muggles, pero esos dos libros estaban cambiando algo profundo en el corazón de los magos, la certeza de que la magia no resuelve todos los problemas.

La clínica de Ethan se hizo un referente en cuanto al tratamiento de las enfermedades sexuales y traumas psicológicos aunados a la sexualidad. Matrimonios sangrepura se salvaron luego de tomar terapia de parejas y ayudó a parejas a explicarles a sus padres que el ser homosexual no era algo que decidieran sino lo que eran.

Ethan tenía muchos proyectos en mente, quería crear la carrera que el tomó como una profesión dentro del mundo mágico y hacer otra clínica fuera de Londres. Sirius se encargaba de toda la parte administrativa y contable de los planes de Ethan, haciéndolos una realidad para él.

Harry se encargaba de la pequeña editorial que había empezado sobre libros de sexualidad, inspirado en lo que le había contado Severus sobre los primeros consejos que le dio Ethan y constantemente, actuaba de intermediario entre las diversas editoriales muggle para publicar sus libros en el mundo mágico y Severus tenía que hacer al menos dos lotes cada fin de semana de su poción especial, ya que todo el tiempo era comprada por gente de todas las edades.

Severus a veces, aún se maravillaba de todo a su alrededor y como había cambiado, su tienda era popular y muy lucrativa, hacía pociones que eran su pasión, estaba casado con el amor de su vida, tenía una vida sexual envidiable con su diablillo de ojos verdes y su "casi suegro" ahora ya no le gruñía porque estaba muy ocupado con el mejor amigo de Severus, Ethan. La vida era buena y en días sería su tercer aniversario con Harry y la caja con las cuerdas de seda había llegado justo ese día. Harry no era el único con una mente pervertida y su esposo iba a disfrutar mucho de un poco de Shibari en su aniversario.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capitulo final, solo queda el epílogo y es todo. El Shibari es un tipo de bondage.


	11. Epílogo

Albus Severus estaba leyendo ávidamente el libro que encontró entre las cosas de sus padres. Jamás de los jamases pensó que su serio padre Severus y el siempre tierno Harry tuvieran ese tipo de literatura. Bueno, su padre Harry tenía esta forma de ser hogareña y él era básicamente la “mamá” de su hogar, su padre Severus era el que salía a trabajar y siempre estaba escribiendo en cuadernos que luego eran archivados y su tío Ethan editaba, pero jamás pensó hacia donde iban o algo así. Albus jamás fue ese tipo de curioso.

El libro era bastante útil, explícito pero sin llegar a lo vulgar y tenía las cosas de forma sencilla y simple, entendible para cualquiera.

Albus tenía ya 16 años, y tenía un novio, Scorpius, el hijo de Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini. Él y Scorpius se habían vuelto cercanos desde hace dos años (de forma “oficial”, extraoficialmente llevaban 3 años) cuando Scorpius defendió a una chica nacida de muggles y luego se hizo amigo de Rose Weasley, su “prima” de Albus. Molly era una abuela consentidora al igual que Arthur, y el abuelo Dumby era particular, por decirle de alguna forma.

En fin, Rose y Scorpius se hicieron mejores amigos y empezó a pasar tiempo también con Albus, en poco tiempo se estaban besando por los rincones de Hogwarts y Scorpius llegó un día con una botella de vino y un pastel casero de melaza, acompañado de sus padres y con la intención de pedirles a Severus y Harry su permiso para tener un noviazgo con Albus.

Fue la cena más incómoda y vergonzosa de la vida de ambos adolescentes de 14 años, pero a partir de ahí, podían salir juntos a citas y eso sin tener que estar buscando pretextos para verse.

Hace unos meses, los besos empezaron a subir de tono y sucedió, Albus tuvo una erección durante uno de sus besuqueos y empezó a frotarse contra Scorpius, quien tenía el mismo problema que Albus. Fue incómodo pero excitante para ambos, sus miembros se alinearon juntos, uno al lado del otro, la tela era incómoda, y ninguno sabía aún que hacer, pero el frotamiento los llevó a un nivel de sensaciones que no conocían. Luego de algunos instantes frotándose juntos, un líquido salió de sus miembros y empapó sus ropas, dejándolos lánguidos y avergonzados pero unidos de forma más íntima que un simple beso.

Cada que se quedaban solos, después de ese día, intentaban recrear ese frote y cuando estaban solos, encontraron que masajear sus miembros era agradable y sorprendentemente placentero, sobre todo cuando recordaban esas sesiones de besuqueo y frotamiento. Hace un mes, Albus había hecho algo diferente, había liberado su miembro de su ropa e hizo lo mismo con el de Scorpius y si el frote por sí mismo era placentero, sentir piel con piel los hizo llegar mucho más rápido al clímax, y aún más fuerte que el puro frotamiento en seco.

Fue Scorpius quien puso el tema sobre la mesa, quería tener su primera vez con Albus, y quería que fuera antes de regresar a Hogwarts, estaban por tener su sexto año en Hogwarts y luego el séptimo y no quería que fuera algo de “la graduación” o para después de la escuela, quería que fuera especial.

Entonces Albus, quién amaba profundamente a Scorpius, estaba decidido a hacer su primera vez muy especial y estuvo buscando algo que le orientara sobre qué hacer, sus torpes movimientos cuando se masturbaban juntos no podían ser lo que necesitaran y definitivamente no se iba a arriesgar a que sus padres encontrarán una revista o película porno en su habitación.

El libro parecía estarlo llamando cuando, agotadas sus opciones, reviso entre las cosas de la biblioteca esperando encontrar algo útil y halló el libro “Sexo Para Principiantes”. Albus pensó que sería algún texto científico como los que le gustaba leer a su padre Severus, pero no, era un verdadero bastión de información útil para él.

Ahora estaba en la sección de _“Lo que debes saber cuándo dejas de ser virgen”._

> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **
> 
> _Es esencial que estés seguro de dar este paso y también lo esté tu pareja, si ambos están en lo mismo, felicidades. Ahora vamos a lo desagradable._
> 
> _En primera, olvídate de la idea de perfección, es más que probable que tu primera vez sea incómoda, quizás algo dolorosa al principio y tenga más fluidos desagradables de los que estés esperando._
> 
> _Si eres hombre o mujer no importa, las cosas siempre pueden salir mal si no tienes suficiente cuidado. Aunque las chicas tengan lubricación natural, siempre es recomendable traer lubricante adicional, en el caso de los hombres que tengan una pareja del mismo género, es OBLIGATORIO tener lubricante, mucho._
> 
> _También es aconsejable tener a la mano un condón, el hecho de que la magia te impida tener un hijo con un simple hechizo no te protege de algunas enfermedades muggle que se contagian por vía sexual._
> 
> _Ahora lo importante, ya que ambos están en la misma sintonía, siempre es recomendable detenerse un poco más en los juegos previos: besos, caricias, un poco de masaje, algunos chupeteos o mordidas leves si eso les gusta, un poco de sexo oral, el cielo es el límite pero todo debe ser consensuado, recuerda que si tu pareja te dice que no, es que no. Y se aplica lo mismo para ti, que estén desnudos en una cama no es un contrato firmado en sangre, si algo no te gusta, tienes todo el derecho de negarte._
> 
> _Cuando quieran pasar a la penetración es importante dilatar, no importa si tu pareja es mujer y tiene esta lubricación natural, es fundamental que tu pareja esté preparada para recibirte, sea hombre o mujer, así que cubre tus dedos con lubricante y desliza primero un dedo en su entrada, lentamente y para cuando te diga tu pareja que le duele, repite hasta que logres ingresar el dedo por completo y luego intenta con dos, lo ideal es tres dedos para un tamaño estándar y cuatro si es algo más grueso._
> 
> _En el caso de que tú seas quien recibe, puedes ayudar a tu pareja, respira lento, profundo, relaja los músculos y trata de distraer tu mente cuando sientas los dedos de tu pareja dentro de ti, eso hará las cosas más fáciles._
> 
> _Cuando estén listos, ponte el condón si tú eres quien va a penetrar y respira profundo y relájate si eres quien recibe, empieza lento, y para todas las veces que sea necesario, eventualmente va a entrar todo. Una vez dentro, espera a que tu pareja se acostumbre, si eres quien recibe, respira, besa a tu pareja, espera a calmarte, el dolor pasará._
> 
> _Ambos sabrán cuando sea el momento de empezar las embestidas porque algo dentro de ustedes, una especie de cosquilleo pedirá más, entonces es cuando deben empezar, empiecen lento, lento siempre es mejor._
> 
> _Aquí no hay una manera “correcta” de hacer las cosas, cada pareja es diferente y lo que funciona con una persona, puede ser desagradable para otra. No hay nada como la experimentación para saberlo, aunque es recomendable que pases un tiempo conociendo tu cuerpo y explorándolo durante tus masturbaciones para saber que es placentero para ti y se lo comuniques a tu pareja._
> 
> _Una vez que terminen, no se separen bruscamente, ni se vayan cada uno por su lado, abrácense, bésense, tengan algunas caricias y reconéctense de forma sentimental._
> 
> _No importa si es sexo ocasional, la primera vez o sexo entre una pareja establecida o incluso sexo grupal, es bastante desagradable una pareja que solo piensa en su placer sin considerar a la otra persona._
> 
> **_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._ **

Albus ya tenía algunas ideas para su primera vez con Scorpius y tenía todo en una caja reducida. Esa noche era la noche.

* * *

En la mansión Malfoy había un elemento que nadie esperaría encontrar ahí, una casa de verano. Las casas de verano son una especie de habitación externa que se usan comúnmente para “pasar el rato” durante las noches calidad de verano, de ahí su nombre. Era extraño porque eran más propias de los muggles, los magos a pesar de usar cada vez más artilugios muggles, realmente no habían llegado a usar cosas como los gazebos o en este caso, una casa de verano.

La casa de verano estaba algo alejada de la casa principal y era el refugio de Scorpius, esa noche sus padres tenían una cita “para ellos”, y Scorpius sabía que eso significaba que sus padres iban a estar encerrados en algún hotel esa noche. Tendría la casa para él solo, ya que los elfos usaban esas citas para tener su día libre.

Albus, su adorado novio, había traído una caja y le dijo que esperara una hora y luego fuera a la casa de verano. Scorpius iba ahora hacia allá, y cuando llegó a su refugio sonrió complacido.

Albus había puesto una alfombra bastante mullida en el suelo, coloco muchas luces “navideñas” de color blanco y había flores por todo el lugar, rosas blancas. En el suelo, junto a la alfombra, había una botella de aceite de flores y otra de un líquido verde claro junto con una caja de condones. Albus estaba parado sobre la alfombra con una rosa roja.

—Para ti—Dijo Albus entregándole la flor a Scorpius quien se sonrojo.

—Al, esto, es maravilloso, todo es tan romántico—Scorpius se sonrojo.

Habían hablado de esto y Scorpius estaba listo, quería estar con Albus de esa forma en que estaban sus padres. Al se acercó a él y lo beso, a partir de ahí, Albus siguió los consejos del libro.

Besaba a Scorpius como si su vida dependiera de ello, le quitó la ropa y cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos, beso cada parte de su cuerpo que pudo, arrancando pequeños gemidos de Scorpius, empezó a masajearlo con el aceite de flores, creando nuevas sensaciones en ambos. Finalmente, lo fue tendiendo en la alfombra y pronto estaba probando por primera vez el miembro de su novio, lo chupo como si se tratara de una paleta, evitando los dientes, como decía ese capítulo, Scorpius se agarraba a su cabello y a la alfombra para evitar moverse de más y Albus ocupo la distracción para empezar a preparar a su novio.

Scorpius soltó un pequeño chillido de sorpresa cuando sintió el dedo cubierto del líquido verde y viscoso, pero la sorpresa dio paso al placer cuando Albus consiguió pasar el anillo de músculos y golpeó sorpresivamente un botón dentro de él y proyecto una corriente placentera por su cuerpo. Lentamente, el dedo se convirtió en dos y luego en tres, los tres dedos juntos entraban y salían con parsimonia de Scorpius y la suma de esas embestidas junto con el sexo oral, lo estaban acercando al límite.

Entonces todo paró y estaba por frustrarse cuando vio que Albus se estaba peleando con el condón, Scorpius pensó que era adorable, su novio había pensado en todo aunque no practico como ponerse uno.

>> Déjame ayudarte amor—Con todo y que estaban ruborizados entre la excitación y la vergüenza, Scorpius logró ponerle el condón correctamente a su novio y lo embadurno de mucho lubricante—Tengo miedo, pero quiero esto, solo… hazlo lento ¿Quieres? —.

—Lo que tú quieras amor—Dijo Albus abriendo las piernas de Scorpius y jalando un cojín de una de las sillas de la casa para colocarla debajo de las caderas de Scorpius, se colocó en medio de sus piernas y alineó su miembro, sin dejar de ver a su novio, empezó a empujar.

—D-duele—Albus paró.

—¿Quieres que pare? —.

—Solo… solo un momento… ya—Albus empujo de nuevo y entro un poco más.

—Para… para…—.

Este empujar y parar sucedió algunas veces más hasta que Albus entro por completo en Scorpius. Por fin estuvo enfundado y ahora entendía por qué el libro decía “acostumbrarse”. No era solo Scorpius quien sentía el cambio, él también sentía la deliciosa presión en su miembro y en cualquier momento podría haber llegado al clímax si no hubiera parado para calmarse.

Cuando por fin pudieron respirar, empezaron un vaivén, Albus se retiraba un poco y empujaba y Scorpius trataba de empujar hacia Albus. No tardaron en encontrar su ritmo y pronto alcanzaron la cúspide. Albus siguió al pie de la letra los consejos del libro pero nada lo preparó para lo que pasó minutos después mientras tenía a Scorpius abrazado contra su pecho.

—¿Qué fue ese ruido? —Un ruido como de un globo desinflándose se escuchó en el lugar y Scorpius se coloreo tan rojo como el pelo de todo el clan Weasley—Scor… ¿te tiraste un pedo? —.

Scorpius se recostó sobre su brazo elevándose un poco sobre Albus—No sé de qué estás hablando—.

—Scor… incluso huele—Scorpius se coloreo aún más—Si te lo echaste—.

Scorpius estaba avergonzado de su traicionero cuerpo y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y estaba por pararse de la alfombra e irse.

>> Scor, no te vayas. No quise ofenderte—.

—Pero… arruine el romance y tú te tomaste tantas molestias. Merlín, qué vergüenza—Scorpius aún estaba protegiéndose su sonrojada cara con las manos, sin notar que seguían desnudos en un infantil intento de evitar confrontar a su pareja.

Albus rió por lo adorable que se veía su novio… su amante—Amor, no tienes que avergonzarte, es una función normal del organismo—.

—Pero…—Un dedo lo silencio.

—Shhh, no hables más. No arruinaste nada, es solo un gas, esta noche te lo tiraste tú, quizás cuando me hagas esto a mí, yo también me eche uno—.

Scorpius le lanzó uno de los cojines de los sillones de mimbre de la casa y se rió de las payasadas de su novio.

—Entonces… ¿Estuvo bien? —Scorpius seguía sonrojado pero ahora por otros motivos.

—Más que bien—Albus tomó ese rostro entre sus manos y estaba besando a su amado cuando un carraspeo se oyó.

—Veo que están sanos y salvos—La profunda voz de Severus Snape resonó en el pequeño lugar y ambos adolescentes se taparon como pudieron con la ropa que estaba desperdigada—Vístanse, tendremos una pequeña charla en la casa principal—.

Severus se fue dándoles algo de privacidad y ambos adolescentes solo pudieron pensar “¡Oh mierda!”.

* * *

Un par de horas antes, en un restaurante de Londres, se encontraron cuatro parejas por azar, aunque no lo parecía en ese momento. Draco y Blaise, Harry y Severus, Sirius y Ethan y finalmente Remus y Tonks.

Draco y Blaise habían hecho esta “cita” desde semanas atrás luego de que Blaise hizo un lucrativo contrato con una compañía muggle de juguetes eróticos. Luego de la guerra, los Malfoy y Zabini empezaron a menguar su fortuna, no mucho, pero con el correr de los años, empezó a menguar en serio. Fue ahí donde una idea revolucionaria le llegó a Blaise y consiguió a los mejores socios comerciales, los gemelos Weasley.

Entre los tres y con la asesoría legal y administrativa de Draco, nació el emporio “Magic Touch”, una tienda especializada en juguetes eróticos solo para uso de magos. La librería de Harry ayudó a surtir de literatura tanto de estudio como novelas eróticas de todo tipo a Magic Touch, mientras Severus les proveía pociones en exclusiva así como un lubricante hecho solo para la tienda.

Ethan recomendaba la tienda en la clínica, sobre todo para parejas cuyo problema era la rutina. Pero también recomendaba algunos dildos o vibradores para jóvenes magos que querían llegar “vírgenes” hasta casarse pero no querían privarse del placer sexual y esos juguetes eran una buena opción, e incluso a veces recomendó alguna muñeca sexual para aquellos que querían “practicar” antes de la noche de bodas o la “gran noche” con su pareja en turno si es que aún eran vírgenes.

Sirius era un socio inversor y Remus aportó algunas “adecuaciones” para los hombres lobos ya que la biología de ellos era diferente en su forma tener relaciones, teniendo una libido algo alta en ciertos días, así que la segunda edición de “Sexo Para Principiantes” (que ya iba en su cuarta edición y el tiraje 500), incluyo sexo con criaturas mágicas. Ethan proveyó los casos luego de que sus pacientes autorizaron el uso de su información para incluir esos consejos en el libro. Harry aún estaba sorprendido de que hubiera una pareja de centauro-mago y más cuando leyó que el centauro tenía un miembro de 45 centímetros y 10 centímetros de grosor.

Pensó que era imposible que “eso” le cupiera a un mago, pero Ethan insistía en que nunca había que subestimar nada.

Las cuatro parejas iban por distintos motivos, Draco y Blaise para celebrar ese contrato, Remus y Tonks porque Teddy había conseguido empleo en Gringotts, Sirius y Ethan solo por salir mientras Harry y Severus celebraban que Harry había ganado un premio literario, pero en el mundo muggle.

Dado que todos llegaron al mismo lugar, no vieron problema en comer todos juntos (excepto Draco que quería haber podido tener a su esposo para él solo). Estaba siendo una velada agradable hasta que Blaise tocó el tema de sus hijos, Scorpius y Albus.

Scorpius había llegado a la vida de los magos al mismo tiempo que Albus, pero en circunstancias distintas. Todo gracias a Ethan, Scorpius era el hijo de una madre squib que era abogada en el mundo muggle, un bebé no entraba en sus planes y no tenía instinto materno para nada, además de que el bebé no había sido concebido bajo las mejores circunstancias, Draco y Blaise solo podían especular, porque Ethan no podía dar detalles del caso más allá del deseo de la madre de darlo en adopción. Blaise propuso una adopción de sangre y luego de obtener el permiso del ministerio con Kingsley, Scorpius era, a ojos de la magia y el ministerio, hijo biológico de ambos hombres.

Albus fue un caso menos truculento, una madre adolescente, ella y su novio no se habían cuidado y sus padres no podían apoyarlos con el bebé, no habían acabado ni siquiera la escuela y conseguir un trabajo con un hijo, no iba a ser fácil. Ethan nuevamente ayudó a colocar al bebé, y terminó siendo adoptado por Severus y Harry, quienes imitaron el ejemplo de Blaise y Draco y adoptaron por sangre a Albus Severus, el nombre lo eligieron luego de que Albus llegó con una caja enorme llena de cosas para el bebé, luego de enterarse de que iban a adoptar. Fue llamado Severus, por insistencia de Harry.

Sirius aún no estaba seguro sobre ser padre, pero Ethan si, y dado que Sirius haría cualquier cosa que Ethan quisiera, ya estaban buscando un niño para adoptar, o quizás una niña que le hiciera canas verdes a Sirius. Remus sabía de una chica que buscaba padres para su bebé, así que pensó que hablaría pronto con Ethan luego de oír sobre sus deseos de ser padres.

Cuando Blaise tocó el tema del noviazgo entre Albus y Scorpius, Harry saltó y dijo que no creía que ambos estuvieran pensando en tener sexo, Blaise insistía en que era cuestión de tiempo porque era evidente la tensión sexual, Draco estaba de acuerdo con Harry sobre “preservar la inocencia de sus vástagos” y Severus pensaba que Albus quizás ya estaba preparándose para montar bien y bonito a su novio.

Luego del postre, Sirius, Ethan, Remus y Tonks pensaron en seguir la velada en un club, pero los demás dijeron que no. Draco ya no estaba de humor para el hotel y Blaise suspiró, igual y si tenían la “temida charla” con sus hijos, Draco estaría más tranquilo. Severus y Harry fueron hasta su casa también.

Cuando Draco y Blaise llegaron a su casa, subieron hasta el cuarto de Scorpius para darle la “charla” pero no estaba, era el día libre de los elfos y empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. La red flu sonó y bajaron hasta la sala donde Harry y Severus estaban saliendo de la chimenea.

—¡Albus no está! —Dijo Harry con el ceño preocupado—¡Lo dejamos en casa y no esta! —.

—Calma Harry. Draco, Blaise, pensamos que quizás vendría a ver a Scorpius dado que su hijo seguramente sabría que ustedes saldrían el día de hoy, y dado lo que hablamos hace un rato—.

—¡No están teniendo sexo! —Dijeron al unísono Harry y Draco, mientras Blaise sacudía la cabeza y le daba la razón a Severus silenciosamente.

—Scorpius no está en su cuarto, pero no descarto que buscaran alguna otra habitación—Dijo Blaise, convencido cada vez más de que sus hijos estaban bastante ocupados de forma placentera—Busquemos en cada habitación—.

Todos asintieron y se separaron, pero pronto fue evidente que no estaban en la casa. Ahora si empezaban a preocuparse en serio, pero Severus tuvo una idea.

—Blaise, Draco ¿Hay algún lugar donde Scorpius vaya cuando quiere estar solo? —.

—¡La casa de verano! —Dijeron ambos.

—¿Casa de verano? Pero es algo muy muggle para ti Draco—Dijo Harry mientras Draco le daba una mirada de enojo.

—Algo que tienen a favor los muggles es la decoración de exteriores—Dijo sencillamente Draco.

—¿Dónde está esta casa de verano? —Insistió Severus sabiendo que su esposo iba a tardar discutiendo con Draco sobre “muggles vs magos”.

—Está junto al estanque artificial camino al invernadero—Dijo Blaise.

—Quédate aquí, petrifícalos si se ponen difíciles con su discusión. Iré a ver—.

Blaise asintió y dejo que Severus fuera a revisar, aunque Blaise estaba casi seguro de que si su hijo y su novio querían tener sexo, la casa de verano era un buen lugar para hacerlo. Su hijo seguramente estaba ahí con Albus y si no, entonces si empezaría a preocuparse de verdad.

Cuando Severus iba acercándose a la pequeña cabaña de madera con ventanales amplios, supo que ahí estaban los muchachos y más cuando escucho sus risas y alcanzó a ver piel desnuda. ¡Oh Merlín! Su niño había tenido sexo, y ahora iban a tener que tener la “charla” que Harry había estado posponiendo por más de un año.

Ya que los encontró, no quedó duda de quien había recibido qué, así que esto iba a ser aún más incómodo, ya que Draco siempre sostuvo que su hijo sería quien “desvirgara” a Albus, no al revés. En fin, era mejor salir de eso rápido.

Les dijo que se vistieran y que tendrían una charla, lo que era cierto. Él se adelantó para avisarle a los demás.

—¿Los encontraste? —Dijo Harry mientras Draco esperaba la respuesta.

—Sí, pero creo que necesitamos tener la “charla”—.

—¡Oh Merlín! ¿Ellos…? —.

—Si Harry, Ellos—.

—¿Albus? —Severus negó.

—Scorpius—.

—¡Oh Merlín! —Ese fue Draco mientras Blaise sonreía. Él pensaba que Scorpius era muy tierno para ser un activo al principio, así que no entendía por qué Draco pensaba lo contrario.

Se escucho el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y sus hijos entraron con la ropa arrugada y las caras avergonzadas, Scorpius cojeaba un poquito con obvia incomodidad, así que Severus convoco un frasco de poción para el dolor y se lo entrego a Scorpius, quien agradeció silenciosamente.

La charla fue todo lo incómoda que imaginaron los adolescentes, hasta que Albus mencionó que siguió los consejos del libro.

—¿Qué libro? —Preguntó Severus.

—Uno que estaba en la biblioteca, decía “Sexo Para Principiantes” y empecé a leerlo y traía mucha información y consejos y…—Albus cayó en la cuenta de algo—¿Por qué estaba un libro así en nuestra biblioteca? —.

—Porque lo escribió tu padre, bueno, co-escribió, tu tío Ethan fue quien escribió la mayor parte—Dijo Severus sencillamente.

Ahora fue el turno de Harry de sonrojarse y empezó a contar la historia de cómo conocieron a Ethan. Albus y Scorpius escucharon toda la historia tomados de la mano, sorprendidos de que Sirius hubiera sido “hetero” durante tanto tiempo y terminará casado con su tío favorito, de que Harry y Severus hubieran llegado vírgenes al matrimonio y de que Ethan fuera quien les ayudó a tener sexo por primera vez.

Draco suspiro cuando vio a su hijo de la mano de Albus y ese brillo en los ojos que solo había visto en otra persona, la persona que justo estaba contando su historia junto con Harry. Le dio una mirada a Blaise y ambos entendieron que probablemente había que ir planeando una boda, porque ni Draco ni Harry iban a permitir menos que lo mejor para sus dos retoños.

El futuro de Draco y Blaise se veía lleno de telas, flores, un contingente de mujeres locas por las bodas, y unos Harry y Severus como consuegros.


End file.
